The Beastly Lantern
by JP-Rider
Summary: (JP-Lewis Productions)Garfield Logan has been recruited into the Green Lantern Corps after his parents died. He will grow and learn what it takes to be one of the most finest Green Lanterns and he will protect the universe through his will power.
1. Beginnings(Part 1)

**Hello and welcome to another collaboration story of JP-Lewis Productions. This time, it's an AU story on what if Garfield Logan gets chosen to become a Green Lantern. Garfield will still have his shape-shifting powers and will he a Green Lantern before Hal Jordan. **

**I do not own Teen Titans, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

_Since the dawn of time, there was the Guardians of the Universe. They have reside the planet Oa as they made history when they have created the Power Rings. The rings are used for any living being in the whole universe to he who where's the ring, are chosen to be intergalactic guardians known as the Green Lantern Corps._

_To this day forward, the Green Lanterns has over millions of species of the universe to be the green guardians of the universe, but there was one Green Lantern that might be there last hope._

_And his name, was Garfield Mark Logan._

_/_

**Chapter 1: Beginnings(Part 1):**

"Mom...Dad..." cried the boy as tears leaked out from his eyes. The boy was an unusual kid. Green hair and skin, small fangs, green eyes, he's green all over if you don't count the clothes he wears. He was sitting on the shore where a boat landed on the water full of blood.

Garfield was shaken when he witness his parent's death. He has nowhere to go, no one to go to, and nothing he could do but turn into any animal he can think of.

Until a green light falls onto the sky.

An a strange turn of events the young boy saw the green light crash into the water that his parents fell to. "No." The boy whispered to himself before he turned into a green bald eagle and flew down the waterfall to see a extremely beautiful orange skin woman that had flaming red hair and blazing green eyes, and wears a green bikini and black short-shorts with green boots and arm bracelets that captivated the young boy as he noticed that the woman watched him as he fly down to her and shocked her when he turned into his human form.

"What are you child?" The woman in green asked the child.

"I'm a human." Garfield answered as he looked in concern. "What's your name?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Torkar'i." The woman replied. "I'm Tamaranean. What is your name?"

"Garfield Mark Logan, ma'am." Garfield answered as he mysteriously stopped crying, but the woman could see the dried tears and the sadness in his eyes.

"Garfield." Torkar'i said as she coughs up some blood from her mouth.

"Hey, you're hurt!" Garfield states as he looks at Torkar'i's body as he saw her bleeding.

"I...I don't have much time left." Torkar'i states as she's about to take her ring "You shall take my ring as the newest Green Lantern of Earth under my place." she told him as she now wears only a purple top and short-shorts.

"G-Green L-Lantern? I-I-I d-don't understand." Garfield states as the rings lifts into the air and faces him.

_'Garfield Mark Logan of Earth. You show true strength of will power. You belong with the Green Lantern Corps.'_ A voice in the boy's head sounded off, but strangely the boy didn't move in fear but he took the ring into his hand and the ring slipped itself onto his right ring finger. _'You belong.'_

"I belong." Garfield whispered as he copied the voice in his head.

"Garfield I have a request." Torkar'i told the boy who locked eyes with her. She took this as a sigh to continue and she did. "I would like my body taken back to Tamaran."

"I don't know where Tamaran is." Garfield replied in sadness.

"The ring will tell you my young friend." Torkar'i informed the boy as her breath hitched in her throat as she gasped for her next breath. "I thank you."

Garfield hopelessly watched as the Tamaranean woman died right in front of him. "First mom and dad, and now Torkar'i!" He shouted to the skies in dire determination. "I refuse to allow the people in my life to die!"

Soon Garfield's ring brightens by his words, as his clothes are then change into a Green Lantern uniform. He now dons a black fullbody suit with the Green Lantern symbol on the center of his chest, as well as white fingerless gloves on his hands, a green sleeveless jacket and a green waist belt around his waist.

"Whoa. So this is how I look as a Green Lantern." Garfield states as he looks at Torkar'i's body "Hey ring, can you help me carry her body back to Tamaran?" he asked the ring as it glows green light as it projects a casket around her body. "Thank you." he told the ring as he flies up with the body as he went up in space. Luckily for him, the ring requires to have him breath the atmosphere.

/

"Whoa, I'm in space." Garfield states as the ring leads him to his destination, but then three green lights popped up out of no where as they block his path. "Hey, w-what?" Garfield stammers as he saw the three other Green Lanterns before him "Hey, you guys must be Green Lanterns too."

"No shit, kid." said the small Green Lantern who resembles a squirrel, Ch'p.

"Hey, isn't that Torkar'i?" Kilowog, the large Green Lantern who looks like a monstrous pig who glares at the green kid "What did you do to her, punk!?"

"N-Nothing!" Garfield yelped in fear. "I-I simply found her after she fell out of the sky!"

"Like I'd believe that!" Kilowog roared before he was stopped by their leader.

"Stop that nonsense, Kilowog! It is obvious that the boy is telling the truth." Sinestro ordered the large brute before he flied over to the green child. "What are you doing with Torkar'i's body?" The purple skinned man asked the child.

"S-She asked me to take her body back to Tamaran. The ring was taling me there." Garfield explained as he felt great fear of the stern looking man in front of him.

"You will follow us back to Oa, and there we will talk about you going to Tamaran." Sinestro ordered the young boy who only nodded and flew after him. "And stop being afraid! Green Lanterns know no fear!"

"You got it, brusier." Kilowog snorted before he took off after his purple friend.

"Keep up, kid." Ch'p suggested before he passed the young child.

/

Garfield and the small group of Lanterns made their way to the sacred area of the immortals known as the Guardian.

"You two go on, and the child and I will go to the Guardians." Sinestro told his Lanterns as they leave which frieghtened the child who didn't like his chances on survival by being alone with the man.

"Speak now, Sinestro." said one of the Guardians as Sinestro stood.

"I have news." Sinestro told the Corps as he motions Garfield to come up with him "Torkar'i is dead, and this is her successor."

"Torkar'i died?" One of the Guardians asked in solemn.

"And her successor is a kid? Who and what is he?" Asked another.

"I-I'm Garfield Mark Logan of Earth...a-and I'm a human." Garfield informed before he realized that the universe is filled with different types of species and humans are not the only species in the universe.

"Are you afraid, Garfield?" A female Guardian asked the child.

"Yes, ma'am." Garfield answered the female Guardian.

"As a Lantern you can not know fear." Another Guardian stated. "You can not be a Lantern and be afraid."

"S-sorry, it's just that this is all so sudden. My parents just died in front of me, and then this Green Lantern lady, Ms. Torkar'i, crashed onto my planet and gave me the ring. I don't know why it chose me, but I have to fulfill her promise to take her body back to her home planet Tamaran." He gulped as he adds "I don't have a place to stay, and I don't have a home anymore so...if I can prove to be brave, then can you let me take Torkar'i's body back to her home world?" He requested to the Guardians with hope in his heart.

"I Am sorry young Lantern, but the Green Lantern Corps are not allowed in Tamaranean space. We have a treaty that keeps peace between the Green Lantern Corps and the Tamaranean Empire. Lantern Torkar'i will remain where she is and you will begin your training under Lantern Kilowog." A Guardian told the boy as they seen the hope burned out of his eyes.

"I understand." Garfield replied in a deadpan voice. _'I'll just have to take her myself.'_ He vowed to himself.

/

"Man, I can't believe that kid's a Lantern." Ch'p states as he leans on the wall with Kilowag "The rings will choose anybody to be a Green Lantern."

"Yeah but the kid needs training to be one of us." Kilowag states as he noticed a fly running around "Since when do we have flies in Oa?"

"Like I said, the ring will choose anybody." Ch'p states as the two walks to the corridors "Come on, let's see what the have at the mess hall."

If they have known, the fly is actually Garfield as he flew to where they're keeping Torakar'i's body.

/

"Don't worry Torkar'i, I'll get your body home." Garfield stated to himself as he picked up the body from the funeral chambers and flew away. He will use his ring to guide him to Tamaran. As he leaves, another Green Lantern followed him as he calls out to him.

"What are you doing, Garfield?"

**/**

**To be continued.**

**So, what'd you think? Will Garfield return Torkar'i's body back to Tamaran? How will he get there? Stay tune and find out on The Beastly Lantern!**

**For some who're are wondering, no Ch'p isn't an OC, there really was a Green Lantern that was a wise cracking talking squirrel. Look it up.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Beginnings(Part 2)

**And here's chapter 2 of the Beastly Lantern. JP-Lewis Productions does not own Beast Boy, Green Lantern, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

**Chapter 2: Beginnings(Part 2)**

"What are you doing, Garfield?" Sinestro's voice rang out the room which startled the green boy.

"Sinestro!?" Garfield yelped in shock at being caught by the scariest man that he ever met in his life. "What are you doing here!? Are you going to stop me?" He asked the head Lantern.

The Korugarian man's face stayed neutral before he turned his back. "Return Torkar'i's body to her people. She is a member of the royal family."

Garfield stood shocked as the man who he feared allowed him to return Torkar'i's body to her home planet "You really mean it?"

"Go on before the Guardians learns that you and her body's missing." Sinestro told the young boy as he turn his back "Now go and prove that you're not afraid, Garfield Mark Logan or Earth."

Garfield smiled at the respond as he's now not afraid of Sinestro. Well, maybe a little.

"Thank you, Sinestro!" Garfield replied happily as his new sense of bravery came up as he brings Torkar'i's body back to Tamaran _'I will show how brave I am. Just you wait and see, I'm going to be one of the best Green Lanterns in the entire universe!'_ he thought as he pass through the Milky Way as he goes on to the vega system.

/

"Is that it?" Garfield questions as he saw the planet before him as his ring led him to the planet "It has to be it, the ring said so." he states as he flew towards it with Torkar'i's body in his arms.

"Halt!" A Tamaranean soldier yelled at the Green Lantern. "Who goes there! State your business!"

"M-My name is Garfield Logan the Green Lantern from Earth, and I come to bring home the body of the Green Lantern from Tamaran, Torkar'i." Garfield answered before he found himself at spear point. "Whoa! What's the problem here!?" He franticly asked.

"You do not belong." A soldier informed in anger. "We will take the body-"

"NO! I WILL TAKE THE BODY! I GAVE MY WORD!" Garfield roared as he claws extended. "You will either let me pass or you will fa-" He added before he got knocked out by one of the soldiers.

"Take the prisoner to the Palace's cells and give his ring to the Emperor." The Captain ordered his men after knocking the boy out.

/

"Ugh." Garfield groans as he opens his eyes as he wince his head "My head." he muttered as his blurry vision became clear as he notice a red haired girl with orange skin, green eyes, and wears a purple dress "Um, excuse me." he began as he walks closer to the bars of his cell.

The girl goes "Eep!" as she hides behind a large plant at the corridors of the prison.

"I-it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!" Garfield reassured her "Can you at least tell me where am I?"

"Gorfka ka fra bufurak na?" the red haired girl said in Tamaranean.

"I-I don't understand a word you're saying." Garfield replied to the girl as she tilt her head questionably as if she doesn't understand either.

"Torka ra murka." The girl told the boy before she stepped towards the bars, but the boy stayed where he was.

"I wish I had my ring. It would just transla-" Garfield commented before he was cut off by a pair of firm but soft lips on his own. _'What the hell is going on!?'_ He thought in confusion before he found himself returning the kiss just before she pulled away. "Why'd you pull away?"

"Can you understand me now?" The girl questioned which threw the prisoner through a loop.

"You speak English?" Garfield dumbly asked the girl.

"Yes I am now." The girl replied as she smiled happily that she can understand the boy, as she then grew close to him "What is your name? Where did you come from? What is your favorite color? And Will you be my friend?" she asked him rapidly.

_'I think she had too much sugar today.'_ Garfield thought as he answered "My name is Garfield Mark Logan, I'm from planet Earth, my favorite color is obviously green, and yes?"

"Glorious!" The girl exclaimed as her arms reach through the bars as she hugs him "My first friend and his name is Garfield!"

"Can't...breath." Garfield told her as she release him "Thanks. What do they call you?"

"My name is Princess Koriand'r, 2nd in line of the throne as Grand Empress of Tamaran." she replied.

"Right, I'm just going to call you Kori." Garfield told as he realized something "Wait, did you just say that you're a princess?"

Before she can reply, they heard a yell "GERTKI AWKTR FITU PRIKARU, BARKU SRARU!" A older girl with onyx colored hair and purple eyes stood at the halls and snarled at Kori.

"Cirta, Sraru!" Kori yelled back in Tamaranean before turning back to her new friend. "I will see you later, Friend Garfield!"

"Bye...Kori." Garfield yelled back before he slank back to the opposite wall. "Typical. I do a good deed and then something bad happens to me."

Three hours has passed as Garfield slump inside his cell as he stares at the bars "If only I can just go through the bars." he said as he just realize something as he hits himself on the forehead "Stupid! All I gotta do is to change into a fly and get out of here!" he said as he shift into a fly as he flies out of his cell as he makes his escape _'Garfield, you are a genius.'_ he thought as he was gone.

/

As he flew around the palace, he tries to find the ring somewhere around so he can make it back to Oa. He then sense someone coming as he looks around and saw a large Tamaranean man with a large red beard and a scar across his eye as he and the rest of the royal guards escort Torkar'i's body forward.

_'Torkar'i.'_ Garfield thought as he spots Kori with the onyx haired girl and a red haired boy with her follows along the casket of Torkar'i _'Sinestro mentioned that Torkar'i is part of a royal family. Wonder what kind of royal family is she from?'_ he thought as he spots his ring being held by one of the guards _'My ring!'_

Garfield flew over as he follows them to two large doors as they open. The green fly then landed onto the ring as the unsuspecting guards enters the throne room as Garfield's thousand eyes witness two people on the large chairs. It was quite obvious to him that they're the Grand Emperor and Empress of the throne.

"Galfore, state the events that transpire." the Grand Emperor speaks which Garfield understood.

_'Whoa, I can understand them now? So even in this form, the ring can work on me.'_ Garfield thought as he hid underneath the ring _'Now let's see what're these guys are gonna say?'_

"We found a child Green Lantern flying onto Tamaran as he held the body of Torkar'i in his arms. He demanded that we pass so he could bring her body here, but the Captain knock him unconscious, and then we placed him in the cells while we took the ring from his and prepared your sister's body for her burrial." Galfore informs the Emperor.

_'Whoa, Torkar'i was the Emperor's sister!?'_ Garfield thought as he turned to see Kori starring at him. _'Crud.'_

_'What is that?'_ Kori thought to herself as she pondered on if she should get a closer look. _'It is green! That is Friend Garfield's favorite color!'_

"Did this young Lantern kill my sister?" The Emperor asked his second in command.

"We do not know, your majesty." Galfore replied. "Guards, send for the child Lantern! He will tell us everything that he knows!"

The green fly then flew with the ring as it shifts into his basic form as he snatch the ring and turns into a Green Lantern once more "Actually, I would like to explain it myself." He asked sheepishly.

"Friend Garfield!" Kori exclaims as the guards prepares their weapons and aims it towards Garfield.

"It's the prisoner!" Galfore shouts as he raise his sword to strike Garfield. Noticing the sword, Garfield defends himself as his ring manifested into a sword as well.

"Stop! Can I at least tell you my side of the story?" Garfield told as he guards were about to charge towards him.

"Halt!" The Grand Emperor orders his men as they stopped "Let the boy speak."

"Thank you, your majesty." Garfield replied with a grateful sigh. "My name is Garfield Mark Logan and I am from the planet Earth. I first met Torkar'i just minutes after my parents died and when she fell from the sky she actually crashed into their w-watery tomb." He informed as a tear formed in his eye. "She gave me this ring and asked me to bring her body back to Tamaran, her home planet. The Guardians forbid me from doing so because of the treaty, but I gave that woman my word to do just that. So I stole her body and brought her here. Now I admit that I was out of line with the guards, but they were stopping me from doing what I swore I would do."

Everybody ponders on on the child's words, while Kori mostly thought how her new friend was able to be that small creature that she saw before and now the child that she knew.

_'How could Friend Garfield do such a thing?'_ Kori asked herself.

_'Green Lantern, interesting.'_ Blackfire thought as she looks at the boy.

"Earth, you say?" The Empress speaks as Galfore inform her and her husband that Earth is the blue water planet "So you must be one of those Earthlings. But how did you escaped our prison corridors?" She inquires.

"Well, I am the only human on Earth to change into any types of species of animals." Garfield then demonstrates by changing into many types of animals which are unfamiliar to the Tamaraneans, except for the squirrel one which was from a different species.

"Incredible. You are similar to those extinct Martians." The Emperor comments as he stroke his beard.

"Martians are real!?" Garfield replied in shock. "Wait...extinct? As in all dead?" He inquired.

"Yes. Nobody knows what happend to them." The Emperor informed.

_'His parents are dead!?'_ Kori thought to herself, horrified and what she heard.

"Kori, did you call this Lantern 'friend?'" The Empress asked her dughter.

"Yes, mother." Kori answered.

"How did you figure out his name when he just got his ring back?" The Empress inquired.

"I preformed the lip technique." Kori informed her mother.

"WHAT!?" The Emperor Roared as his eyes flashed a deep green, while his wife smiled coyly at his daughter and the boy who was blushing.

"Was that you first time having another's lips on yours, Garfield?" The Empress asked which caused the woman to slightly laugh.

"Yes, your majesty." Garfield answered in a very nervous tone as the Emperor scarred him.

"BOY, LEAVE NOW OR YOU SHALL END UP WITH YOUR HEAD ON THE PLATTER!" The Grand Emperor yelled which Garfield did as he was told as he flew out of the glassless window and flew out of Tamaran.

"You know, I kind of like this boy." The Empress states as the Emperor huff.

"No one kisses my daughters before betroth." The Grand Emperor muttered as he sits on his throne as his wife chuckled.

/

Garfield flew as fast as he can as he flew back to Oa where he enters the planet _'Man that guy was scary. But at least I've made it before everyone notice.'_ He thought.

"Garfield!" Kilowag calls out as Garfield flinched as he saw him flying towards him.

"H-Hey, Killy." Garfield yelled back as he hoped that he wouldn't mention that nobody could find him.

"Don't you Killy me, boy! Now just where were you!?" Kilowog demanded as before he landed in front of the child. "Nobody could find you, and you're supposed to start your training with me, ring slinging 101."

"Let's do it!" Garfield shouted in excitment before he was launched back by a blast of energy.

"Heads up." Kilowog muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes.

Unbeknown to the two Lanterns the Guardians and Sinestro were watching the two.

"He disobeyed us and took Torkar'i's body back to Tamaran!" A Guardian stated in outrage.

"But we don't have an intergalactic incident on our hands." Another Guardian spoke up.

Sinestro then speaks up in defense "I was the one who told Garfield to return Torkar'i's body back to Tamaran. If you need someone to blame, I will take young Garfield's actions my responsibility."

The Guardians murmur to each other as they try to figure what to do with Sinestro and Garfield's actions.

"Well then, he is young and inexperience. We will turn a blind eye for Garfield's actions, for now." One Guardian told "As for you Sinestro, you will be on 2 week probation and will have to work patrol shifts at the darkon system. Understood?"

Sinestro would normally be outrage by this. The darkon system is basically traffic control and meter maid job, but he kept his feelings aside as he stayed neutral "I accept my punishment. I will be at my quarters if you needed me." He said as he flies out of the sanctum.

**/**

**To be continued.**

**Garfield has successfully brought Torkar'i's body to her planet, and his first kiss was with Kori! Just like any other space adventurer, by the age of 8 no less.**

**I am open up to some suggestions. There's 2 more chapters ready and will be on editing process so let me know if you have some ideas for chapters. Also I'm wondering if I should have Garfield meet Starfire again at the beginning of the series(starting with GO), during the series(The Troq episode), or after the series(after Trouble in Tokyo). Let me know what you think and give me some ideas and suggestions.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Beginnings(Part 3)

**Here's chapter 3 as I said earlier I do not own the Teen Titans, Green Lanterns, or anything that belongs to DC Comics.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**Chapter 3: Beginnings(Part 3)**

"Man, who knew training as a Green Lantern was so...tiring." Garfield said as he lay on the floor as Ch'p flew towards him along with a dog-like alien, G'nort.

" Hi there cub, you must be Garfield, ain't ya?" said G'nort as he and Ch'p help out the boy. G'nort seems friendly guy, even if he does look like a dog and his uniform looks like a pair of pajamas with a black sleeveless jacket. He's not the brightest of the Lanterns.

"Yes, sir. Garfield Mark Logan is my name, and apparently getting my butt owned by Killy is my game." Garfield joked in response that got a few chuckles from the two Lanterns.

"You didn't say that the cub was funny, Ch'p." G'nort commented with a small howl.

"Like I would know that, G'nort." Ch'p deadpanned.

"C'mon, let's head down the mess hall." G'nort suggested as the three Lanterns race down to the mess hall "The name's G'nort Esplanade G'neesmacher boyo, Green Lantern of planet G'newt of space sector 68, or was it 69?"

"Nice to meet you, G'nort." Garfield told as Ch'p whispered in his ear.

"His father was a very influential member of the G. L. Corps to get him join, try not to hang around him too much." Ch'p questions as they saw another Lantern flying and crash onto Garfield.

"Sorry, sorry." Garfield apologized as he saw a female Green Lantern around his age who has blond hair, orange skin, golden eyes, and wears a white sleeveless shirt and green skirt with matching boots and a neck collar with the Green Lantern symbol _'She's pretty.'_

"Hey, it's okay." she replied "I was in a rush too. I'm Arisia, Green Lantern of space sector 2815." she introduce herself as she bows.

"Garfield Mark Logan, Green Lantern of space sector 2814." Garfield greeted in return as he given a charming smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Arisia replied with a small smile.

"That's enough out of you two pups, not let's get some food." G'nort commented which caused the two to blush before they all took off, just as G'nort hits a wall "Ouch!"

/

Once they were eating lunch at the mess hall, Ch'p brings up a conversation.

"So, did ya hear about the rumors of a Kryptonian spotted somewhere at Saturn?" he states.

"Kryptonians? Didn't their planet like blew up years ago?" G'nort asked as Garfield raise his hand "Yeah pup?"

"What's a Kryptonian?" Garfield inquires. He is so fascinated that aliens exists and now he wants to learn more about all kinds of alien species.

"They are an extinct race of beings that gets their stengths from the sun's radiation. Rumors are that they have super stength, speed, hearing, reflexes, heat vision, and freeze breath." Ch'p informed that child. "Their only weakness is a rock called Kryptonite."

"Really?" Garfield replied in awe. "Wait a minute! Saturn is near my Earth, that's my sector!"

"That's awesome! A possible surviving Kryptonian somewhere in your space sector." G'nort chuckled.

"Should I investingate this Kryptonian?" Garfield inquired from the older Lanterns.

"I think you should." Arisia replied as she finally spoke "Seeing a Kryptonian would be nice."

"Yeah, better than dealing with the Reach." Ch'p snorted.

"What're the Reach?" Garfield asked again.

"Boy, you're full of questions, ain't ya squirt?" Ch'p states as he clears his throat "The Reach are cybernetic insectoids that goes around conquering planets. A long time ago, the Green Lantern Corps battled the Reach to the point where they'd reach a stalemate. The little blue Guardians forced the Reach a truce, to never invade any other planet ever again. Did you get all of that squirt?" he asked the elfish Lantern.

"Yes, sir." Garfield replied with a smirk. "Life just got a lot more interesting."

"I'd say." Arisia responded as her gaze lands on the green boy before her. "He is so cute."

"What as that, Ari?" Ch'p asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Arisia yelped in shock at herself. _'Why did I say that outloud!?'_

Ch'p then notice someone coming at the mess hall "Say, it's Abin Sur, with Sinestro and Kilowag." He comments "And he' heading down to our table."

"Abin!" G'nort exclaims as he looks excited and panic at the same time "How's my hair? I got to look professional for Abin's presence!"

"You look better than what you usually are, G'nort." Abin Sir told as he look at Garfield "So this is Torkar'i's successor you've mention about, Sinestro."

Garfield looked up at a purple skinned man thats very presense demanded respect. "A-A-A-A...Hi." Garfield stuttered out in awe.

Abin Sir looked at the boy and saw something in his eyes that the made the usually stoic Lantern smirk. "This boy will be a great Lantern, Sinestro. You can count on that."

The other purple man walked up to the green boy and looked down at him. "I think you should go with the boy and check out the rumors about the Kryptonian, Abin."

"Fantastic idea, Sinestro. Garfield, come with me. I will show you the ropes for your first mission." Abin Sir ordered at the boy followed with out a second thought.

"O-okay then, sir." Garfield replied as he follows Abin out of the mess hall.

"Wonder if the kid really finds the Kryptonian?" G'nort asked as he munches on a piece of alien slob.

"If there is a Kryptonian around the Earth's system." Ch'p respond as he cross his arms.

"I think he's too young for missions. Not experience the least." Kilowag states.

"He just needs guidance Kilowag." Sinestro said.

"I wonder if all Earthlings have pointy ears?" Arisia asked in fascination.

/

Abin and Garfield flew into outer space of the Earth's system as they look around for any Kryptonian around.

"How do we know where to spot a Kryptonian, sir?" Garfield asked the eldest Green Lantern.

"Well Kryptonians are similar to you humans, Garfield." Abin told the young Lantern.

"Wait, so there are other aliens that look like humans?" Garfield inquires as this information sinks in.

"Of course, Tamaraneans have similar human-like features." Abin respond as they spotted a ship heading towards Earth "That ship...it's from Krypton."

"What do we do?" Garfield asked the older Lantern.

"We stop him." Abin Sir replied as he picked up his speed and stoped in front of space pod, but gets hit as it begins it's descent onto Earth.

"Abin!" Garfield yelped in concern.

"I'm alright, Garfield." Abin Sir replied.

"Let's get him!" Garfield cheered as he used his ring to grab a hold of the ship, but his construct instantly broke. "Um...that's embarassing."

"Don't let that get you down Garfield, you will get better." Abin Sir commented before he grabbed the boy and gave chase after the Kryptonian. "Our constructs are formed and held together by our will. Our will is what gives us Lanterns our powers. The green power of Will is our weapon to keep order in the galaxy."

"Why is fear such a bad thing?" Garfield asked the man.

"Fear is the enemy of will. Fear can keep you from acting on your will. Fear can wake you weak." Abin Sir answered.

"But...what if the fear gives you a reason to act?" Garfield questioned.

"What do you mean, Garfield?" Abin inquires.

Garfield replied "Well, what if you saw someone you cared about in danger and you fear for their safety? On Earth, when you're afraid of someone getting hurt, you have to act fast to save them. my parents might've been afraid of me dying with them, so they told me to turn into a bird to fly out of the boat and I flew out of the boat until they crashed down the waterfall." he said as his voice went solemn "Does that answer my question, sir?" he asked his senior.

"I will have to give your question some thought, Garfield." Abin Sir replied before he refocused on following the ship. _'That does make sense, and while I do agree the Guardian won't.'_

Soon the two Lanterns followed the ship which is heading towards Antarctica, where to Garfield's and Abin's surprise, they spotted a large pillar of crystals form around the icy plains.

"Whoa, what is that?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know Garfield, but according to my ring it shows Kryptonian readings there." Abin replied as he spotted the ship "There's the ship."

The two Lanterns lower to the ground as they saw someone coming out of the ship. It was a young well-built man around 18-years-old with short black hair, blue eyes, and wears a dark blue shirt and blue jeans and hiker boots.

"Hello, didn't notice I was having guests." said the youthful man as he spotted the Green Lanterns.

"That's the Kryptonian? He does look human." Garfield whispered to Abin.

"Well I hope so." The young man replied. "I don't want people knowing that I'm not human. My name's Clark Kent or you can call me Kal-El." Clark greeted as he give them his hand.

"Garfield Logan." Garfield greets as he shakes his hand. "He's, Abin Sir."

"Hello." Clark stated.

"So you must be the last Kryptonian. Come Garfield we must report this to the Guardians." Abin Sir commented as he took of with the boy right behind him.

"Bye, Clark." Garfield yelled with a big smile.

"Bye, Garfield. What a nice kid." Clark yelled back before he took off. "Ma and Pa are calling."

/

"Clark seems nice." Garfield told "Man, who knew being a Green Lantern can have you make a lot of friends. Ch'p, Kilowag, Kori, Arisia, G'Nort-"

"Who is Kori?" Abin asked him.

"Oh, she's a princess I met a while ago." Garfield answered.

Princess of what?" Abin Sir inquired.

"Tamaran." Garfield whispered.

"You were the one who returned Torkar'i's body?" Abin Sir stated in shock. "Pity, I would have liked to have said goodbye to her one last time."

"I appologize. Was she you girlfriend or something?" Garfield responded.

"We didn't have a relationship, but we fight together and was one of the best Lanterns next to me, Sinestro, Kilowag, and Tomar-Re." Abin replied as he and Garfield flew back to Oa.

/

2 years later.

Garfield, now age 10 flew around Oa with Arisia and their teacher Tomar-Re.

"Wonder what the Guardians want us to gather all of us, Ari?" Garfield asked his friend _'Wonder if Abin will make it?'_

"Who knows, but it must be something big." Arisia replied as they flew towards the sanctum where all of the Green Lanterns gathered to await for the Guardians.

When the three arrived Garfield was shocked to see a human with brown hair, tanned skin, and wearing a pilot's jacket sent to Sinestro and Kilowog.

"Where's Abin Sir?" Garfield asked as all turn to face him.

They knew what the news would do to him, to the human Lantern Abin Sir, Sinestro, Kilowog, Ch'p, G'nort, and Tomar-Re might as well have been family to the green child.

"Abin Sir's light has gone out, and Hal Jordan has taken his place in the Corps." Sinestro told the child in the softest voice that he could which surprised the Lanterns and Guardians.

"The test pilot?" Garfield asked in curiosity.

"Yep, nice to meet you, um...name kid?" Hal inquires as he extend his hand.

"Garfield Mark Logan sir, Green Lantern of Earth and space sector 2814." Garfield replied as he shakes Hal's hand.

"Wait, you're from Earth?" Hal asked in shock "No offense, but I don't have to turn green with the power ring, do I?"

"Um no, I'm sort of special kind of human." Garfield reassured the test pilot.

"You mean like a meta?" Hal asked in hopes that he didn't offend the child.

"Yep. I can change into any animal I can." Garfield states as he demonstrates by turning into a wolf, bear, and a tiger as he change back into his basic form.

"Amazing, kid." Hal comments for the kid.

"How can there be two Lanterns from Earth?" Garfield asked the Guardians.

"We will find another Lantern for Abin Sir's sector and Hal Jordan will take over your sector as we feel that you are not old enough to have such a responsibility." One of the Guardians stated which shook the boy to his core.

"B-B-B-W-What do you mean? Are you taking my ring away?" Garfield questioned as he felt his heart and soul shattering.

"No, Garfield. You will simply share responsibilites when you are old enough." A Guardian replied as everybody could see the fear in the boy's eyes. "You are all excused." He dismissed before everybody left the area.

As everyone is dismissed, Garfield decides to be left alone as he flew towards the halls of the statues of the fallen Green Lantern Corps. He stopped when he gets to the holographic statue of Torkar'i.

"I don't know what to do Torkar'i. Abin's gone and in his place is Hal Jordan. I've lost him, Torkar'i." He said sorrowfully to the holographic statue of his predecessor.

"Is something the matter, Garfield?" asked Katma Tui, a violet skinned 16-years-old girl with short black hair, teal eyes, and wears a black short long sleeve shirt that reach below her athletic stomach, and black pants as she confronts him.

"Hey Katma, I'm just sulking." Garfield replied to the girl he looks up to.

"Care to talk about it?" Katma inquires as she leans in on the wall.

"Well, I'm just not feeling up to when the Guardians decides to have Mr. Jordan to takeover my responsibilities on Earth. They'll probably going to put me on mess hall duty." he told her as Katma comforts him by hugging Garfield from behind.

"Don't worry Garfield, just because they found another human in the Corps, doesn't mean you're going to be replace." Katma reassures him as she adds "You should remember what the Lanterns told you, never show fear."

"Thanks, Katma." Garfield replied as he grabbed her hand with his. "Fear is the enemy of fear, but fear can be a powerful reason to take action."

"Abin Sir tell you that?" Katma Tui inquired.

"No, I told him that." Garfield informed with great pride.

"You can be a great philosopher someday." Katma comments as she release her hug from behind "Come on, let's go and see if we can pull some pranks on Kilowag." she told him as she flies off.

"Sure, I'm up for that!" Garfield told as he flew along with Katma to pull a prank on Kilowag.

This will be the beginning of Garfield's adventure as a Green Lantern.

**/**

**And that's chapter 3. Wonder what's Garfield going to do now? Can't there be 2 Lanterns in charge of Earth now, do we? Will lets find out.**

**Also to point out that the Clark Kent Garfield met is based off of Smallville.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. Coast City and Watchtower

**I do not own the Teen Titans and the Green Lanterns as they belong to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

_**Chapter 4: Coast City and Watchtower.**_

3 years later.

flying through space, Garfield Logan, now age 13 has been flying by as he is currently in a race.

"I can out race you, Arisia!" Garfield told as he pass by a meteor.

"Not if I beat you and Ch'p!" Arisia respond as she flew pass a star.

"No way I'm getting beaten by a bunch of kids!" Ch'p retorts as he flies faster.

At the finish line, Katma stood at the finish line with Kilowag as she prepares to declare the winner.

"This is perfect training exercise for Garfield and Arisia." she comments as she looks around "Where's Soranik?"

As the three were close to the finish line, a blur went pass them causing them to lose their balance as the blur pass through the finish line.

"Perfect timing, Soranik." Kilowag comments.

"Thanks, uncle Kilowag." Soronik replied. Soranik is the daughter of Sinestro, who mysteriously disappeared at his space sector a year ago. She is a 15-year-old girl wearing a black suit with a green triangular part of her uniform with the Corps symbol under her V-shape neckline.

"Man, can't believe you beat us again, Sora." Garfield comments as he, Arisia, and Ch'p made it as they catch their breaths.

"What can I say Gar, I'm just too fast you ya." Soranik replied with a cheeky wink. "Maybe next time we should make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Garfield inquires.

"Oh, I'll think of something." Soranik answered with a smirk.

"Alright, lets recharge our rings and head back to Oa, okay?" Katma orders as the group nodded in agreement as they bring out their lanters and held their rings at them as they spoke the Green Lantern Oath.

**"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"** they all said as their rings instantly recharge as they fly back to Oa.

/

Garfield flew all over Oa as he spots Hal Jordan "Hey Hal, how's it going?" Garfield asked his fellow human Lantern.

"Not much, Gar. I'm actually heading home." Hal answered his fellow Earthling.

"Home? As in Earth?" Garfield inquired.

"Yeah." Hal replied before he saw the look in the boy's eyes. "Say Gar, you wouldn't actually want to come with me. Would you?"

"Really!?" Garfield yelled in excitment. "You'd let me come with you!?"

"Sure, Gar. In public you can be my 'alien' sidekick, but in private you are a meta human Lantern." Hal replied.

"Sweet! I can dig being your alien sidekick!" Garfield exclaims in joy as he can't wait to be at Earth.

"Alright Kid, we're going to Coast City my home town. But I must warn you, there are some bad guys in my city." Hal told him.

"Bad guys? Like who?" Garfield inquires.

Well there's Dr. Polaris, Shade, Icicle, just some C-listers, no biggie." Hal told him.

"Sounds awesome, Hal." Garfield commented like a child all over again. "Let's go! I just need to tell G'nort, Ch'p, Arisia, Soranik, Katama, and Kilowog goodbye." He told the older Lantern before he took off.

Hal waited forty minutes before the green teenager came back with a big smile on his face and a lip stick mark on his cheek.

"Looks like Gar got some kissy action." Hal commented with a snicker.

"Shut up." Garfield yelled in embarassment. "It won't come off!"

"When Lantern girls stake their claims they really stake their claims." Hal joked as the boy blushed bright red, but it was more like brown.

"Let's go already." Garfield said as he and Hal Jordon flies towards Earth.

/

Coast City's one of the most well known cities known to have the hero Green Lantern to reside. The city's also famous for it's aircraft history and space station and the home of Ferris Aircrafts. Also known as "the City without Fear."

Hal Jordan and Garfield Logan made it into Hal's apartment as they both take their rings off revealing their civilian identities. Hal is wearing his flight suit as Garfield wears a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Wow, Coast City's a really cool place." Garfield states as he looks out at the window to look at the tall buildings.

"Yes it is. My favorite part is Carol Ferris." Hal stated as he joined the boy at the window. "Just remember that nobody can see you in my apartment or they will make the connection between my civilian life and my hero life."

"What?" Garfield asked in confusion.

"It's called a secret identity, Gar. It's to protect the life of people that I care about." Hal informed.

"I wish I had a secret identity. People probably think that Garfield Mark Logan died five years ago." Garfield replied with sadness.

"Hmm." Hal ponders as he snaps his fingers "I know, you can change into any animals, can you?"

"Well yeah." Garfield replied as he thinks what's Hal's getting at "Of course, I can just pretend to be your pet lizard!"

"No, no, I'm thinking that what if you can change your skin color, like a chameleon." Hal suggested it "Just change your skin color and people will think you're a cool dude with green hair."

"I don't know if I can do that. All of my animal shapes are green." Garfield replied.

"I have a friend who might be able to help you, Garfield. He's a Martian." Hal told the boy.

"Martian!? But Ch'p said that the Martians were extinct!" Garfield screamed in shock.

"This guy is the last one, and will you please keep your voice down." Hal replied in a commanding tone. "I can take you to him tomorrow if you'd like."

"I'd love it." Garfield replied in glee.

/

Anthony Donaldson was just a young 15-years-old mechanic who came to the junkyard with a black eye and ripped shirt. Apparently he was in a fight by some jocks and he lost. Humiliatingly.

"Those jerks thinks they're tough, I'll show them!" he declares as he picks up he head for his shed so he can work on his secret project "With all these car parts, I can show all of them who's truly the tough man!" he said as he picks up his blue prints as he reads over his car suit "This is going to be good. No one will stand against an Adonis."

/

The next day, Garfield and Hal wakes up as they eat breakfast, until they hear a knock on the door.

"Hal, you'd better come out of there!" shout Carol Ferris who's knocking on the door.

"Coming Carol!" Hal replied as he turn to Garfield in whisper "You, are going to be my "cousin" from Star City, okay?"

"I'm still green." Garfield told the man.

"Turn into a lizard then!" Hal ordered before he ran for the door. "Hey, Carol." He greeted the beautiful dark hair woman with blue eyes, pink lips, and wears a purple button shirt and black skirt.

_'So this is Carol? She is totally hot.'_ Garfield thought to himself. _'Wait, hot? What does that even mean?'_

"Hal where have you been?" Carol demanded from her employee. "You haven't picked up your phone last night."

"Sorry, Carol." Hal replied as he rubed the back of his neck. "I was out of the city. I just got back yesterday."

Carol then notice the green iguana on the table "Since when did you have an iguana?" she asked him as she bends down to see it closely.

"Uh well, you see the iguana belongs to...my cousin, from Star City!" Hal told her to see if she bought it.

"He's a cute looking lizard I have to admit." Carol comments as she didn't notice the blush coming from the iguana.

_'She thinks I'm cute? What does that mean?'_ Garfield thought as he got a glimpse of Carol's cleavage _'Whoa.'_

"So, what brings you here, Carol?" Hal asked as Carol turns to glare at him.

"Oh you know why I'm here?" Carol states as she puts her hands on her hips "Movie night at my house that was suppose to be last night!?" she growls at the man.

Hal looks pal as his knees shivers "Oh man, I'm sorry Carol. I'll make it up to you somehow." he told her trying to ease the glare from Carol.

_'You're in hot water now, Hal.'_ Garfield states mentally in his iguana form.

Carol smirked which caused the fearless man to feel mix of dread and calmness. "Then you can take me to that new Italian reastruant tonight." She told the man, but he looked like he was about to argue. "No buts, no other options. Pick me up at eight tonight...oh and Hal, be dressed nice."

"You got it, Carol." Hal replied with a charming smile. "I'll be there at seven thirty."

"Then you'd be waiting for half an hour." Carol commentd before she walked out of the apartment.

"Wow. You got a total babe for a girlfriend." Garfeld commented in awe at the man. "I hope my future girlfriend is that hot."

"I'm sure she will be, Gar." Hal replied with a smirk. "Now come on. We need to go."

Garfield and Hal picks up their rings as they walk out of the apartment and head towards somewhere from public eye. They then transform into Green Lanterns as they fly up in the air "So, where do we go?" Garfield asked.

"The Watchtower." Hal told him. Before he could explain, they here crashes and notice something rampaging the streets "Oh great, a villain of the week. Who's it now this time?"

"Let's go and find out." Garfield suggests as they flew towards to the crime scene.

Rampaging near Coast City High School, a hug 10-feet bulking figure made up of car parts as Anthony Donaldson reside inside the armor. He is seen wrecking cars from the student parking lot.

"Hear me, for I am Adonis! Come to prove who's the true big man on campus!" Adonis declares as he spots some cheerleaders "Hey babes, why don't you hang out with a stud like me?" he flirts with them.

"Eeew as if." The cheer captain commented in disgust. "I'd rather kiss a frog!"

"Hey look it's the Green Lantern!" Another cheerleader yelled in joy.

"Hey who's the cute Green kid with him?" Another questioned which Garfield heard.

"Cute? He's a green freak!" Adonis sneered in disgust.

"And you're green with envy." G. Green Lantern commented before he used his ring to create a giant green panther and attacked the mechanical villain.

"Oomph!" Adonis grunts as he backs away as he looks at the chest of his armor "You dented my armor you freak!"

"I know this kid's type." H. Green Lantern comments as his ring forms a baseball bat "He's one of those wannabee guys who try to impress the ladies. Remember this kid, never act like a blowhard like this guy."

"Got it, GL." G. Green Lantern replied as his ring then forms crab claws "Let's take him apart!"

"Grr, you two think you can take on Adonis!" Adonis shouts as his engines blew steam out as he glares at the two "I'm not going to be outclass by some wimps!" he declared as he charge towards them, only for Lantern Jordan to swing his green bat towards the brute's face.

"Home run." Jordan states as he calls out "Your turn, kid!"

"Batter up, GL!" G. Green Lantern shouted as the figure soared up to him. "Beware my power! Green Lantern light!" He yelled before he hit the villain with his own green bat and sent the skinny man towards the empty football field. "Twenty yard line!"

And he was right. The mechanical villain crashed deep into the twenty yard line and he went deep down into the ground.

"Good job, GL!" H. Green Lantern congratulated his young companion, but he found the boy on the ground with a awe struck expression while he stares at the cheerleaders who were giggling and waving at him. "Kid works fast. Must be the ears." He muttered to himself before he flew over to the green boy.

"Thanks for saving us, cutie." The cheer captain thanked the young Lantern.

"Yeah we owe you one." A cheerleader added befpre she kissed his cheek which caused hin to blush deeply.

"Hey, I'm just GL's partner." G. Green Lantern respond as he rubs his neck.

"Well what do we call you, cutie? We can't just call you Green Lantern Jr." one of the cheerleaders respond as Garfield tries to think up of a name.

"Well, I guess you can call me...the Beastly Lantern." The Beastly Lantern respond "On um, my planet, we Beastonians can change into any creature we can think of." he then demonstrates by changing into a golem alien, to a cute plant-like alien that resembles a certain cartoon duck.

"Aww, how cute!" the cheerleader captain replied as H. Green Lantern flew back with the contained Adonis in his hand.

"Come on partner, let's turn this guy in and say goodbye to the cheerleaders." H. Green Lantern told him in a hurry up tone.

"Aww man." Beastly Lantern whined which caused the girls to giggle. "I gotta go girls. Have fun with your...what ever you are doing." He commented before he flew after his co-Lantern of thier sector.

"Did you have a fun time flirting with the cheerleader?" Hal asked the young boy.

"Yeah. What does flirting mean?" Garfield replied with a confused expression.

"Kid we will talk about that later." Hal told the boy. "Let's just get this guy to jail and then to the Watchtower."

_'The Watchtower?'_ Garfield thought as he follow Hal to send Adonis to jail.

/

Garfield and Hal flew into space as Garfield stared in awe as he saw the huge satellite above the Earth. The two have encountered the Justice League Watchtower.

"Awesome." Garfield whispered.

"Wait until you meet the gang." Hal told him as they flew in towards the hatchet "J'onn, this is Hal, coming over with a guest over." he said through the com-link.

"Hal Jordan, you know Batman won't appreciate it if you bought one of your friends over." replied the deep voice over the com-link.

"It's not like that. He's another Green Lantern, and he's human, and he could use your help with something." Hal responded to the Martian on the other line. "Just open the door, J'onn."

"So be it." The Martian Manhunter replied before he opened the hanger door and the two quickly flew inside and heard the door close again. "Meet me in the Monitor Room."

/

"Sup, J'onn. This is the Green Lantern that I told you about." Hal stated while gesturing to the green boy.

"I wasn't aware that humans came in green." Martian Manhunter commented.

"Actually, I'm a meta-human." Garfield respond as Martian Manhunter didn't look shocked "Anyway, I want to learn how to change my skin color other than green."

"You are a shape-shifter, correct?" the Martian inquires as Garfield change into a bird as he change back "Interesting, I'll see what I can do for you."

"Sweet, that means I can go out in public again." Garfield states excitedly as the intercom calls up.

"That must be the whole gang back from Washington." Hal states as they can hear footsteps of the corridors "Garfield, be ready to meet the Justice League." he said as the door shifts open as 5 people marches on. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Zatanna.

"Hey Hal, glad to see you." Superman speaks as he notice Garfield "Hey, I remember this kid, you're the young Green Lantern aren't ya?"

"Clark?" Garfield asked in shock. "You're a superher-" His words died off when he looked past the man and saw two women that shut off his lower brain functions. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Great. Kid's going into puberity" Hal commented which causes Wonder Woman and Zatanna to follow his starring to their bodies.

"This child will suffer." Wonder Woman commented in irritation, but her friend stopped her.

"Calm down, Diana. The little guy is just going through puberity. Everybody does it." Zatanna replied to the Amazon as she quite enjoyed the attention from the boy. "Nice to know I still got the stuff." She added with pride.

"Kind of reminds me of your kid, huh Bats?" Flash comments as Batman just went silent as he narrows at the green boy.

"He's a metahuman, isn't he?" Batman states as he already can tell that Garfield isn't an alien.

"Yep. Garfield Mark Logan, been a Green Lantern since he was 8 years old." Hal comments as he pats Garfield on the back which snaps his trance.

"Logan? As in the missing son of Mark and Marie Logan, who disappeared in Africa 5 years ago?" Batman states in his usual detective tone.

"I didn't disappear! I simply went on a space exploration! To bravely go where no human had gone before!" Garfield replied in an heroic tone while puffing out his chest. "But yeah that's me. Garfield Mark Logan. Son to Mark and Marie Logan, world famous scientists."

"So you simply became a Green Lantern, when your parent died?" Batman asked to get the information for his files correct.

"Yes, that's me." Garfield informed with great pride. "The Martian guy is going to help me to see if I can change my skin back to normal."

"The only advice I can give you is to try to concentrate on thinking of what your skin used to be before you turned green." Martian Manhunter advised.

"Concentration." Garfield repeated "Yeah, I can do that." he tries to think up a tan skin color for him, as he close his eyes as his skin turns into blue "How do I look?"

"Well, you're not green." Zatanna states as she giggled.

"I think Green Lanterns are not suppose to be blue, I think." Flash states as Garfield looks at his reflection as he has blue skin.

"AAAAH! That's what color my eyes should be!" Garfield exclaimed before he tried and tried to concentrate as hard as he could and when he opend his eyes again he saw what he wanted to see, he saw his old tanned skin. "Now that's more like it."

"I think you look cuter with your green skin." Zatanna commented as she examined the boy again. "But hey it's your life."

"Now I can introduce you to Carol as my cousin, and we need to buy a lizard." Hal told the boy with a smirk.

"Yeah, we should get a lizard." Garfield replied "But I gotta ask, can I get a tour around here?"

"Sure thing cutie." Zatanna replied "Me and Wonder Woman can show you the tour around if you like." she adds as she looks at Garfield's love struck expression and the Amazon's disbelief look.

"Zee, I do not think-" she was then cut off as Zatanna grabs Garfield's hand.

"C'mon Princess, we can show him around a little." Zatanna replied "Maybe he can meet your sister."

"I most certainly won't allow it." Wonder Woman retorts "But if you're going to insist, maybe one tour with him wouldn't hurt." she states as she and Zatanna takes Garfield to show him around the Watchtower.

"Kid's growing up so fast." Hal states as Flash place his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I remember Wally was like that too." Flash replied as Batman turn to Hal.

"Now that he can change his appearance, don't you think he should let the world know that he's still alive?" Batman advised the Green Lantern "He is the son of the Logan Family Biotech Enterprise."

"Oh so what, why not just buy the company for the kid?" Hal states as the Dark Knight narrows his eyes towards the pilot.

"I've already did it the moment the company was at risk of bankruptcy." Batman told him.

**/**

**Here are some explanations for this chapter:**

**-Adonis in Coast City: Well I'd figured that what if some of Jump City's villains had a start in one town. I would think that Adonis would be used to living in Coast City and got his ass kicked by the Green Lanterns and decide to start up shop at Jump City since he was transferred to Jump City Prison after some restraining orders from the girls he's harassed.**

**-The JLA Roster: Bart suggests Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman, Flash(Barry), GL(Hal), Zatanna, and Martian Manhunter are the founding members of the Justice League. This chapter was suppose to be Garfield going through puberty and seeing the JLA's finest ladies will give him some arrousal.**

**Well, that's it for answers.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Reunion(Part 1)

**This chapter takes place during "Troq" and yes, this is the chapter where Lantern Garfield meets the Titans, and a certain reunion is about to happened.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC comics.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**Chapter 5: Reunion(Part 1):**

3 years later.

"Stop, Lobo!" shout Lantern Garfield as he chases down the last Czarian bounty hunter, Lobo. Over the years, Garfield has grown up with a well built body over the years as the jacket wearing Lantern chases down Lobo.

"Oh frag, just because I drank a lot and blew up a space bar, that's a crime!?" Lobo respond as he rides his space cycle down to the next galaxy.

"Give up Lobo, you know you can't out run a Lantern." Garfield told as he forms his ring into a net to capture Lobo with.

"Frag!" Lobo shouts as he speeds up his space chopper as he rides really fast, only for Garfield to follow chase.

"So, you want to give chase, eh?" Garfield asked with a smirk "Well I do need some exercise." he then change into a chitaka, a species of aliens that can run around a planet at 280mph. He chase towards Lobo as he manage to catch up with him "Now step off of the vehicle, and maybe you might get a lighter sentence." he told even though Lobo would suffer more punishment.

"Come on, Gar! Why are you messing with me when I hear that, that fraging dick Val-Vor and the Locrix are in your sector? Frag I heard that they are by some planet call E-arth." Lobo asked his favorite Lantern to have around if he is going to bust you. "Your from E-arth, aren't you?"

"It's called Earth, Lobo! The 'a' is silent!" Garfield yelled back after he captured the intergalactic bounty hunter in a cage. _'Is he telling the truth? Lobo never lied just to get away before.'_ He asked himself as he got closer. "What have you heard about that prick, Val-Vor?"

"He's hunting the Locrix, and typical Valy fashion he followed them to Earth. With your Justice League gone, who will save your home world now?" Lobo answered with a smirk. "Just let the Main Man go, and go save your people."

"I'll catch you next time, Lobo." Garfield replied as he speed off.

As Garfield speed towards to his home planet, which he has never been to in a long time as he gets an upcoming message from Kilowag "Hey Killy, what's up?"

"What's up? I'm calling you if you caught Lobo yet?" Kilowag asked him.

"Oh that, he got away, but I'll catch him. Just need to check up on Earth a bit." he half-lied "Have Chippy deal with Lobo, or maybe you can."

"Boy, the Guardians and Katma are going to have my hide when you-" Garfield cuts off communications as he flew in towards Earth.

/

Garfield flew towards his home planet as his rings has him follow any trace of Val-Yor or the Locrix. To Garfield and anyone else in the galaxy, Val-Yor was some superhero from Vernathia who's pretty much annoys everyone due to his egotistic nature and his prejudice of some species of the galaxy, mainly Tamaraneans. It didn't help that he came from the South side of the galaxy.

As he follows the readings, he notice a giant T-shaped tower and a couple of destroyed Locrix "He was here alright." Garfield told as he follows the signature readings just as he saw the tower "Who would built a giant size tower shaped like a T?" he muttered as he flew off to follow Val-Yor's signature.

/

It took the teenage Lantern a couple hours, but he was finally able to track down the galaxie's biggest asshole and to his shock, but not surprise the arrogent alien had flown into a minefield.

"Val-Vor really is that arrogent!" Garfield told himself before he flew at top speed towards the spec of an object before him. "I should reach him ten to fifteen minutes!"

/

"Boys and girl it seems that we have wondered into a minefield. That is my fault, but we will get out of it. Even excellent Captain like myself can make such a mistake." Val-Vor told the Titans.

"A excellent Captain wouldn't have done the wondering into a minefield in the first place." Starfire politly told the man who had done nothing but throw insult at her.

"Troq, why don't you go outside the ship and move the mines out of the way. Then we can safely monuver throughout the field." Val-Vor ordered the young Tamaranean princess as he managed to keep the hate and destain out of his voice.

"Why not you? Surely you can handle this job as well." Starfire told with a hint of harshness in her voice.

"I can do it better, but I'm needed here." Val-Yor respond _'Don't talk back to me, you filthy little Troq.'_ "Besides, your people can withstand the hostile conditions in space." he remarked as Starfire gave a mile glare, which the Titans didn't notice as she flew towards the corridors to move the mines.

/

Garfield finally flew towards Val-Yor's ship as he notice someone coming out of the ship _'That's not Val-Yor, but according to my ring that's a Tamaranean girl! What is she doing in Val-Yor's ship? I must stop her before she gets closer to the mines!'_ he thought as he quickly flew towards the Tamaranean girl.

"I am almost near the minefields." Starfire informs through the con-link as she heads towards the mines, until she is stopped by a Green Lantern.

"Hold it right there miss, this is a dangerous minefield area and I'd advise you to stand back." He told her as Starfire looked at him questionably _'Why do I feel that I know her from somewhere?'_

_'Is that Friend Garfield?'_ Starfire asked herself as she just floats there in space.

_"Troq! What the hell are you doing?"_ Val-Vor's voice rings out over the girl's com-link and the Lantern heard it.

"What did that trash just call you?" Garfield asked in a cold whisper which confused the girl.

_'Why does the Lantern cate if I was called a Troq? Unless he really is Friend Garfield.'_ Starfire thought before she explained everything that happened to her and the Titans before this.

"Get back in the ship, Ma'am. I need to speal with your 'Captain.'" Garfield told the girl who slowely nodded her head.

/

What the hell is that Troq doing!?" Val-Vor demanded in pure rage. "She didn't clear any of the mines!" He added before stormed from the room.

"Ese, what was that about?" Blue Beetle asked his teammates?

"I don't know." Robin replied in suspicion.

/

Starfire got back into the ship and didn't find the Green Lantern with her.

_'Where did the Lantern go?'_ Starfire asked herself before she was met with a furious man.

"What the hell are you doing, Troq?" Val-Vor demanded before he got knocked back by a Green Lantern who appeared out of nowhere.

_'Friend Garfield was able to do that!'_ Starfire screamed in her mind.

It was then the Titans came in as they witness the Green Lantern holding Val-Yor by the arm as Starfire watch.

"Who's worthless now, you piece of frag?" Garfield grits his teeth _'I'm starting to sound like Lobo.'_

"What is going on here!?" Robin demands as the rest of his team, Cyborg, Raven, and Blue Beetle marches forward.

"Say, isn't he like a Green Lantern like the one we have on Earth?" Cyborg asked as the Green Lantern lets go of Val-Yor and push him to the ground.

"Sorry for the sudden appearance. I am Green Lantern Garfield of Earth and space sector 2814, who are you and what are you doing here with this asshole?" Garfield asked with a tone of authority in his breath.

"Friend Garfield!" Starfire shouted at the top of her lungs as she squeezed the green teenager before her. "I believed you to be dead!"

_'Friend Garfield? Kori!'_ Garfield thought in shock as he remembered the small girl from before. "Kori...I need...to breath." He gasped out before he felt her grip loosen, but she still held him. "Now what's this nonesense about me being dead?" He asked as he turned around to his shock but not surprised a much more matured Tamaranean priness. "Kori...you look beautiful."

Starfire blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you friend Garfield, you look very the handsome yourself. Ane as with me thought that you were the dead, Sister Blackfire told me that the Green Lantern for this sector was a brown haired human, and there is only one Lantern per sector." She explained as she held his body close. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Kor." Garfield replied with a fixed glare at Val-Vor. "As for you! I want you out of my sector now! And I want an official appology to Kori and to the Emperor and Empress of Tamaran! I should let you know that I have Lobo on speed-dial."

"That is not necissary, Friend Garfield. I An sure that this klorbag has learned his lesson." Starfire commented on her friend's words.

"I disagree, Kori. This piece of frag dare call the Princess a racist slur and then sends her on a suicide mission. Who happens to be my friend, my oldest and first friend." Garfield replied.

"Whoa, Star's friends with a Green Lantern? I thought Lanterns aren't even allowed on Tamaran." Blue Beetle comments as he shows his fascination on the pointy eared Lantern.

"How on Earth do you know that?" Raven asked her blue teammate.

"My scarab." Beetle respond to the enpath.

"W-w-wait a second, since when do you know Starfire? And what do you mean you're in charge of Earth?" Robin asked in suspicion and a hint of jealousy towards the Lantern.

"I've known her since we were young, and it was on the first day that I received my ring when the princess's aunt dropped down towards into my planet. I have to retrieve her body back to Tamaran until the Lanterns found me with her body and led me to Oa. I requested the guardians to return Torkar'i's body to her planet but the Guardians denied my request due to a treaty. But I kept my promise and plan on going through with it. Once I reach to Tamaran with Torkar'i's I was blocked by some guards and they told me that they're going to retrieve the body back to the palace, but I told them I will do it but I got knocked out in the process." He breathes in and out as he continues "I then found myself in one of the prison cells, and I met Princess Kori who we both couldn't understand each other, so she kissed me since apparently Tamaraneans can get through lip contact to learn a new language, and she we became friends until she was called away. I then escaped form the prison turning into a fly and retrieve my ring and told the Emperor about how his sister Torkar'i crashed into Earth. I then run off after the Emperor learns that Kori performed the lip contact with me." he breaths out of every word he rapidly said as he looks at them "Did you get all that?"

The Titans all stared at him as the nodded "Good. Now if I didn't stop Kori from going into the minefields, Val-Yor would've triggered an intergalactic war and have Earth caught in the crossfire."

"But we have to stop the Locrix!" Val-Yor states.

"Then I'll have the Lanterns deal with this. I'm taking this "crew" you probably lured into your ship back to Earth." Garfield states with a snarl "You're lucky the Justice League weren't here, cause Superman and Wonder Woman can kick your sorry blowhard ass."

"Hold up." Robin spoke in his leader mode "Those Locrix are aiming towards Earth and the Titans volunteered to stop them." he said as he hits his hand with his fist.

"And you are, traffic light?" Garfield asked which struck a nerve on Robin.

"I'm Robin, and this is Cyborg, Raven, Blue Beetle, and apparently you've already met Starfire. We are the Teen Titans." Robin told with pride in his voice.

"Never heard of you." Garfield respond with a deadpan expression, hurting Robin's pride.

"We stopped the Gordanian Invasion of Earth." Starfire told her friend.

Garfield's eyes light up in recognition. "That was you?" He asked his friend who noded her head. "Okay I'm impressed. Maybe with you 'Titan' by my side we can stop this invasion a whole lot quicker."

"What about, Val-Vor?" Cyborg questioned the Green Lantern.

"He will leave my sector. Now." Garfield replied. "I will take you all to Earth and there we will mount our defenses against the Locrix."

"Agreed friend." Starfire stated her agreement with the Lantern.

"You can't do that! Those Locrix are produced in their home planet Crixis. If we don't destroy and eradicate them with my Quantum Eradicator, they'll be unstoppable!" Val-Yor counters as he disapproves the young Lantern's plan.

"The Green Lantern does not and will not commit genocide on any species no matter who or what they are. I'll send an emergency call for all Green Lanterns to prevent the Locrix from reaching Earth." Garfield countered as he calls in all available Green Lanterns to help him on the mission.

/

Back on Earth Garfield takes the Titans minus Val-Yor back as Garfield gets to know about the team more.

"And this is Friend Cyborg." Starfire introduced as she introduce her team to Garfield.

"What up, Kid Lantern." Cyborg comment as he gives a hi-five to Garfield.

"Doing good, arresting planetary bad guys and space pirates. Also, I am known as the Beastly Lantern at Coast City." Garfield told him.

"That's you, ese!" Blue Beetle excitedly shout to the Lantern.

"Yeah ese that's me. Which reminds me. Kor there is this very nice restaurant in Coast City that I think you will just love." Garfield replied before turning his attentions to the Tamaranean. "Maybe this time I won't have my life threatened by your father."

"I would like that, Friend Garfield." Starfire responded with a soft smile. _'Did Friend Garfield just ask me out on a date?'_

_'Did that Lantern just ask out Starfire, and did she accepted?'_ Raven thought in shock as she notice Robin's jealousy risen _'This might not end well.'_

"Cool, and maybe the next time I come to Earth you can meet my girlfriends." Garfield stated to his friend.

_'Girlfriends!?'_ Robin thought in shock as well as the others.

"Oh I would love to meet your friends of the girls!" Starfire respond "Maybe they'll like me?"

"I'm sure they'll do." Garfield replied, happy that his old friend accepts his offer.

"This guy must be some young Captain Kirk, huh amigo?" Blue Beetle said as he nudge at Robin, who just scowled.

"Captain Kirk?" Garfield inquires.

"You know, Star Trek?" Blue Beetle replied.

"Sorry, but I don't know who that is." Garfield commented which shocked the young hero.

"No way/ese!" Blue Beetle and Cyborg yelled in shock.

"How can you not heard of Captain Kirk and Star Trek if you're from here!?" Cyborg questions.

"Unless he's not really from Earth." Robin told as he cross his arms with a smirk.

"Actually, I've been living in Oa for the rest of my life. Sure I know all of the stuff on Earth, like cars, Lex Corps, and Lantern J., my partner, would always keep me up to date when he's around." Garfield respond "And besides, does Garfield sound alien to you?"

"If you're not an alien, than how are you like this?" Raven inquires.

"I'm a meta." Garfield answered as his ring blinks "Lantern Garfield speaking."

"Hey Gar, the Lanterns are here right now, and the Locrix are coming." Kilowag informs the young Lantern.

"I'll join you. Mayne if they are here you can meet Arisia, Katma, Laira, and Soronik sooner than I thought." Garfield states before he stood up and smiled at his friend. "You are welcomed to fight if you can breath in space, if not then please don't."

"I will join you then, Friend Garfield." Starfire stated with great joy. "The Earth is my second home!"

/

"Where is Garfield?" Arisia asked Katma.

"He should be here soon. He is on Earth, but we dongt know where." Katma replied.

The girls Arisia, Katma, Sodomik, and Laira, a Jaydian with red hair, green eyes, pale skin with pointy ears wearing a Green Lantern leotard with matching arm length gloves and thigh high boots awaits for Garfield along with the other thousands of Lanterns.

"Hey, I think I see him, with someone following him." Laira said as she spots Garfield and his friend Starfire.

"Hey ladies, I would like you all to meet Princess Koriand'r, aka Starfire of the Teen Titans and responsible of defeating the Gordanians invading Earth." Garfield spoke highly for the Tamaran.

"Greetings, Friends of girls of Friend Garfield's." Starfire greets as she gives a bow to the girls.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Koriand'r." Soronik bows to the princess as well as the other girls.

"Alright everyone, prepare the shields!" Kilowag commands as every Lantern uses their rings to create a green shield as the Locrix charge towards Earth.

"It's a good thing the kid and Lobo tipped us!" Ch'p states as he saw Garfield, his girlfriends, and a Tamaranean "What's a Tamaranean doing on Earth?"

"Whoever she is, she's kicking their asses!" Kilowag states as they saw Starfire beating down the Locrixes one by one as Garfield and the girls takes them down as well.

"You know, her righteous fury reminds me of Torkar'i." G'nort states as he witness the fight.

"Well Kori is Torkar'i's neice." Garfield stated as he sensative ears pick up the Lantern's words.

**/**

**Now that Garfield and Starfire reunited, it's time to fight the Locrix! He also meets the Titans as well. **

**The reason why Blue Beetle's in the Titans is that I'm thinking that Jaime might lived in Jump City after his family moved from El Paso and then ended up helping the Titans defeating the Gordanians. **

**And yes, there will be some more of Robin's jealousy towards Garfield. **

**Now I am open up for some suggestions, let me know through PM and the comments below.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Reunion(Part 2)

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else from DC.**

**Enjoy:**

**Chapter 6: Reunions(Part 2)**

The Green Lanterns and Starfire continues to fight the Locrix as their victory is to a close. Once Garfield and Starfire work together to fight the Locrix, the robotic killing machines tries to counter attack by forming weapons of their own.

"Those things don't know when to quit, do they?" Kilowag states as he hits another Locrix down "How are you holding up, G'Nort?"

"Well, I'm being chase by them, but I'm doing fine!" G'Nort respond as he's being chase down by the Locrix, as Ch'p came to save his friend by forming a hammer to knock them off.

"Gee, thanks Ch'p." said the dog-like Lantern.

"Just don't get yourself killed, G'Nort." Ch'p respond as he forms big guns from his ring "Let's blast them to Apokolips!"

Soronik, Laira, Arisia, and Katma joins Garfield and Starfire as the cosmic heroes blast each Locrix down from reaching Earth.

"Those things are so obnoxious!" Laira comments as she blast another one "They just keep coming!"

"We have to fight harder until our rings give out!" Garfield told as he blast another one.

But as they fight the Locrix, the mechanical menace seems to have stop fighting, as they floated away from the Lanterns "What's happening?" Ch'p asked.

"Does it really matter? We won!" Arkkis Chummuck, a werewolf-like Toomian spoke as the other Lanterns won.

Garfield look at the Locrix as he inspects it "That's weird, they look shut-downed." he states as he kicks one of the Locrix as the thing did nothing.

"What if the klorbag Val-Vor used his canon on the Locrix homeworld?" Starfire questions her old friend.

Garfield's eyes widen in shock before they narrow in pure hate. "Kori, do you know where the Locrix homeworld is?" He asked the alien princess.

"Yes, Friend Garfield. When Val-Vor inserted the corordinates into his ship navigation computer I saw them. It is pretty close to the Pakro System of your sector." Starfire informed her friend. "Are we going to check the Locrix homeworld?"

"I will do it. You and the other Lanterns should stay here just incase they start moving about again." Garfield replied.

"But you might require the assistance!" Starfire exclaimed. "What if Val-Vor attacks you?"

Garfield smirked as he lock eyes onto Kori's "That bigot can never land a finger on me, so I'm going to be fine." he reassured.

Starfire saw the determination in her friend's eyes that made her heart skip a beat. "Very well, but call if you need assist."

"Thanks, Kori." Garfield respond as he flew off to go to the Locrix's home world.

/

Traveling to the Pakro system, Garfield flew towards the Locrix home planet, but as he makes it, he stopped in shock.

"No." Garfield muttered as he saw the Locrix's planet, Crixis, was nothing but chunks of rock. The whole planet was destroyed, as if nothing was left but chunks of meteor. But Garfield spotted a ship, with it's cannon aimed towards the now destroyed planet, and he knows it belongs to Val-Yor "That prick, now he's gone too far." Garfield said as he flew towards the floating ship.

Once he got inside the ship, he finds Val-Yor in the bridge, rubbing his head "Val-Yor, you're under arrest of destroying a charted planet, and the genocide of a race."

"W-what!?" Val-Yor exclaimed as Garfield steps forward "I didn't do this!"

"Likely story." Garfield told as he punch Val-Yor in the gut, as he uses his ring to form a muzzle and a straightjacket around him "You will be punished for your crimes by the Tribunal of Rimbar. I hope they sentence you somewhere to a black hole, or worse."

"No wait I'm telli-" Val-Vor tried to explain before he was knocked out by a giant green fist colliding into his left cheek.

"Tell it to the Guardians, fraging scum." Garfield sneers in disgust. "I'll make sure that you burn for this." He told the criminal before he used his ring to create a cage for the man and flew him back to his friend and fellow Lanterns.

/

"I was too late." Garfield told the Lanterns and the princess. "When I got there I found this frag at his cannon being aimed at the completly destroyed planet."

"That klorbag!" Starfire growled as her eyes glowed bright green.

"Of all the shit Val-Yor does, this is the worst." Kilowag told as he look at Starfire "Garfield told me that you're Torkar'i's niece."

"You are friends with Aunty Torkar'i?" Starfire inquired.

"She was one of the best senior members of the Corps. We're lucky to have her at our side." Tomar-Re comments as he place his hands on her shoulder "You resemble her so much."

"Thank you, Lantern Kilowag and Lantern Tomar-Re." Starfire replied with a smile, as she turns to Garfield "Maybe my friends would like to meet some of your friends, Friend Garfield."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Garfield replied "What do you guys say? Want to meet the Titans?"

"We're in." The girls told in unison.

"I have to go patrolling and take Val-Yor to custody." Tomar-Re told.

"Ooh, I'm in to meet the princess's companions." G'Nort told.

"I don't know. I don't want to startle in some Earthlings." Kilowag respond as he saw Starfire giving the puppy dog eyes "Alright, alright, I'll go, just make her stop doing, whatever she's doing."

"Fine, I'll meet yer friends, doesn't mean I'll have to like em or anything." Ch'p told "Got nuttin' to do anyway."

"Oh glorious!" Starfire exclaimed happily "Friend Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Blue Beetle will most likely love to meet you all."

"Wonder if they'll like Hal or Gar?" G'Nort asked as Kilowag and Ch'p just shrugs.

/

"Wonder how Star's doing?" Cyborg asked as he, Robin, and Raven stood at the roof of the Tower as Blue Beetle went out to get pizza "Hope Beetle gets me the all meat pizza."

"Wonder if they won?" Raven inquired as she reads her book.

"Of course we did." Garfield's voice sounded off which startled everyone as they looked up to see several other Lanterns. "We couldn't save the Locrix's homeworld, but we still won."

"What happened to their homeworld?" Cyborg questioned.

"That fragging Val-Yor destroyed it." Garfield growled which makes all of his girlfriends and Starfire blush at the language.

"Friend Garfield, when did you start using such language?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. You sound like, Lobo." Arisia commented.

"I guess I've been through galactic bars and catching criminals so much, mostly Lobo, I pick up some stuff." Garfield replied "Where's Beetle?"

"He went out to get pizza, should be back in a moment." Cyborg told "Why don't you all get inside the tower to get to know you more."

"You kids live in a huge T?" Ch'p questions "It's more of a dead giveaway for ya enemies, ain't it?"

"The Tower's just find as the way it is." Robin told sternly as he just narrows.

"What's this guy's deal, Star? He's as bad as Batman." Garfield whispered to Starfire.

"Who is this Batman that you speak of?" Starfire asked her friend, which makes the Boy Wonder listen in.

"He's a vigilantie in Gotham. Really cold man, even colder when you get to know him, but he does have his moment. He helped me get my civilian life back in order, and allowed me to stay at his house when the Green Lantern kicked me out of his apartment so he could do adult things with his girlfriend." Garfield informed with a neutral expression. "He has two sons, but I've only met one."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the mention of his 'little brother' Jason and silently cursed him. _'Damn replacement!'_ He cursed the young boy. _'All because he steals the wheels of the Batmobile, Batman thinks he can be Robin!'_

"This Batman sounds like a scary, and kind person." Starfire comments which boils more of Robin's anger.

"Yeah, I've even met Superman before he was Superman. Kal-El and Bats have this clashing thing going on." Garfield told as he tells the rest of the stories as everyone gets inside the Tower.

/

"So Lobo blew up his own planet!?" Cyborg asked as the Titans and the Lanterns gathered around in the common room of the Tower.

"Yeah, and according from his record, he destroyed his home planet with a science project. A science project!" Garfield told as everyone laughs except for Robin.

"This Lobo person sounds really stupid." Raven comments.

"Yeah, where's Blue B with the pizzas?" Cyborg asked as he hears footsteps coming "There he is now."

The common room door opens as the Lanterns except Garfield look at the person in shock as Blue Beetle comes in "Hey ese, got some pizzas for everyone! Oh, you guys brought guests?" Beetle asked.

"REACH!" Ch'p yelled as he, Kilowag, G'Nort, and the girls raise their rings towards Blue Beetle "Put you're hands in the air, Reach!" Ch'p ordered much to the shock of Garfield and the Titans.

"Um...Reach? Yo what's that?" Blue Beetle asked genuenly confused.

"Like you don't know, Reach scum." Kilowag growled at the panicked human.

"I-I don't know! Really I don't!" Blue Beatle insisted when all of a sudden his scarab started to use the armor to attack the oppossing Lantern. "I swear I'm not using this!"

"Ring what is going on!?" Garfield asked his ring while dodging the scarab's attacks.

"Garfield, take your friends out of here!" Kilowag ordered as he's blasted out of the window.

"Killy!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Beetle, stop this now!" Robin ordered his teammate as he brings out his bo-staff.

"I-I don't know how to stop, yo!" Blue Beetle respond "Scarab, I command you to stop fighting them!" he told as the scarab did as it's master told as Beetle's armor shuts down as the Blue Beetle appears as Jaime Reyes.

"Blue B, you're alright?" Cyborg asked his compadre.

"Why did you all try to attack Blue Beetle!?" Robin demands the Lanterns.

"The big question is why's a human doing with a Reach scarab on his back?" Soronik demands as she prepares his ring as he glares at Jaime.

"The Reach?" Starfire said with a horrified tone.

"What's a Reach?" Raven inquired as Kilowag makes it back inside.

Katma then answered to her "The Reach are planetary conquerors that will take over any planet it goes. The Guardians have force them to stop and they never conquer a planet ever since. Looks like they found a way to take over planets by infiltration." she looks at the scarab on the Latino boy's back.

"H-hold it! I found this scarab a year ago. I found it near a Kord Enterprise building when it exploded and fell in front of my feet." Jaime told them as he backs away.

"Are they going to take Friend Jaime away?" Starfire asked Garfield as he sigh.

"Let's ask him some questions and check out his scarab and see if he's not mind controlled or something." Garfield reassured as he steps towards Jaime "We're going to have to give you a check up on that scarab, Jaime."

Jaime looked up at the Lantern and sighed in defeat. "Alright ese, but please don't make the scarab attack you guys again. I don't know if it will listen again."

Garfield pated the teenager on the back and chuckled. "No worries, Jamie. I'll do the checking up. Your scarab, nor youself have anything to fear from me."

"Thanks, ese." Jaimie replied before they walks out of the room.

"I hope Friend Blue Beetle is the alright." Starfire stated.

"Don't worry, Starfire. Garfield has a great bed side manner." Soronik commented as the Lantern girls giggle.

/

"Alright, this is the medical bay." Cyborg told as Jaime lie down on the bed face down.

"Ring, scan Jaime's scarab." Garfield told as his ring does a scan onto Jaime's scarab. The scan is complete as the ring projects the scarab's information "According to the results, Jaime's scarab is defected."

"Defected?" Jaime inquired.

"When your scarab came to Earth thousands of years ago, something must've damage it. According to this it's been around the Earth for 4000 years ago and it was discovered by an archaeologist Dan Garnett in 1939 and took him as a host." Garfield explained.

"Dan Garnett? He was the original Blue Beetle." Jaime states.

"The Scarab then became inactive after Garnett died and pass it down to Ted Kord, who kept the scarab locked away and took the mantle as the Blue Beetle minus the scarab. He must've learned that the scarab was alien technology, not a magical artifact." Garfield told the history of the scarab.

"Damn, that's a lot of history about the Beetle." Cyborg comments as Jaime sits on his bed.

"So what happens now?" Jaime asked Garfield.

"Well see to it when I report this to Kilowag and the Guardians. I'm sure you'll be fine." Garfield reassured him.

"Thank, Garfield." Jaime told the Lantern in little relief.

"Please, Jaime. Just call me, Gar." Garfield replied with a comforting smile.

/

"What's the deal, Gar?" Kilowog questioned the young Lantern.

"It appears that the scarab is defected. So if this scarab is some kind of Reach weapon then it is broken." Garfield answered the large Lantern. "If the Reach's only option is Jaime's scarab then they are out of luck."

"Should we tell the Guardians?" Laira asked her fellow Lantern. "I believe that they should know about his."

"The Sinestro in me says yes, but the Abin Sur in me says let it play out." Garfield replied in a commanding tone. "We should tell them about a possible Reach presense on Earth, but we should leave out Jaime."

"Ya sure about that? That last blast from blue boy burn the fur out of my tail." Ch'p states as he shows what's left of his tail.

"Hey, if Garfield said we don't have to worry about him, then we can leave Mr. Reyes out." G'Nort quipped.

Kilowag sigh as he looks at Garfield "Alright, we're going to play it out, Garfield. If only Sinestro can see this."

"Hey, don't worry Killy." Garfield reassured as he saw the solemn faces of Kilowag and Soronik "Sinestro's light isn't out so he's still alive."

"I hope so, Garfield." Soronik replied as the Lanterns head back to Oa except for Garfield as he turns to the Titans.

"I'm sorry things got out of hand for you guys. We're not all that trigger happy, well except for Ch'p." Garfield apologized "Hope we can meet again sometimes."

"Maybe you can be a member of the Titans." Starfire suggests as the Titans chirp up the idea, well except for Robin of course.

"I don't know, Kor." Garfield replied with a sigh. "I have a whole sector to protect, and the other Green Lantern for this sector is mostly with the Justice League or at work."

"Please, Friend Garfield." Starfire plead while giving the young man two big green eys that he couldn't refuse.

"Fine, fine, fine." Garfield replied. "When ever I'm by Earth I will drop by and help as a member of the Teen Titans."

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted as she hugged the Green Lantern.

"Kori..need...to breath." Garfield gasped.

"Here's your very own Titans communicator." Cyborg told as he gives Garfield his T-com "Just remember our motto: When there's trouble, you know who to call."

"Alright, see ya Kori, Cyborg, Raven, Beetle, and Robin." Garfield told as he flies off to Oa.

"So, what do you all think about Friend Garfield and his friends?" Starfire asked her team.

"He's an interesting kind of guy, you know. Who knew he became a Green Lantern at the age of 8 and knew the Justice League." Cyborg states.

"He's fine, I guess." Raven told in monotone.

"He's good in my book, ese." Blue Beetle comments as all turn to Robin "What do you think, Boy Wonder?"

"He's fine." Robin stated in a dismissive tone before he stormed from the room.

"What was that about, ese?" Jaime asked Cyborg.

"I don't know, J." Cyborg replied with a shrug. "He did have a lot of girlfriends though."

"You got that right." Jaimi commented with a smirk. "Gar, is now my real life hero and idol."

unknown to them, the Titans and the Lanterns were being watched as a shadowy person witness Garfield's leave through his binoculars.

"It's that chump who humiliated me 3 years ago!" he growled "I'm going to have a lot of payback next time."

**/**

**Well looks like Garfield has a good meeting with the Titans, and Val-Yor's going to be put under trial. But is there more to the destroyed Locrix planet more than meets the eye? Stay tuned to find out!**

**I have based Blue Beetle's origin from the YJ cartoon, so you know.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	7. The Return

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**Chapter 7: The Return**

It has been a month since Garfield met with Kori. The green hero lays on his cot as his alarm clock sets off. He bangs the alarm clock as he grumbles to get up.

"Man, I am so tired from last night." he said as someone else woke up as well.

"I'll say." Arisia replied as her bare golden form rise as she looks at her lover "You were once again good as a bed mate."

"I can say the same to you." Garfield replied in a groan as he stretches his muscles.

"Are you going to make the Tamaranean princess one of your mates?" Arisia asked her lover.

"What!? No! Of course not!" Garfield blurted out in shock before he blew out the air he had breathed in and sighed. "I don't know. She sure is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, I must admit that she would make an interesting mate for you." Ariaia replied. "Imagine what the Guardians and Tamaranean Royal family would think."

"Probably an intergalactic political incident." Garfield states as he gets up as he's nothing but in his boxers "Besides, duty calls. Time for patrolling in space."

"Aww, but I want to spend some time with you more." Arisia whines as she hugs her mate.

"Alright Ari, maybe we can cuddle for one more night-" Garfield's words were cut short when his ring's calling for him "Great. Killy's probably calling. Wonder what's today's protocol?"

"Answer it so we can be ready." Arisia told as Garfield wears his ring to activate the call.

"What's up, Killy?" Garfield asked.

"There's been some serial robberies down on planet Rashan. The perpetrator is described as Tamaranean, female, with onyx hair. Also can shoot purple starbolts." Kilowag informs.

"Princess Komand'r." Garfield replied in shock. "She's a theif? Maybe I should ask Kori about her."

"We don't have time for that, Garfield. You can talk with the princess after you capture her sister." Kilowog ordered before he shuts the communication off.

"Maybe I can join you." Arisia told her boyfriend.

"You can't do that just incase you get a job in your sector." Garfield replied which prompted a frown on the girl's face. "Alright fine, but if you get a mission then you leave and I don't care what is going on."

"Alright." Arisia accepted in a giddy tone.

/

Garfield and Arisia flew towards the small planet Rashan, known as the marketing trade planet. Garfield and a few other lanterns like Kilowog or G'nort comes to buy some food.

As Garfield and Arisia came towards the market street of the planet, they walk around as one alien notice them.

"Hey, Garfield!" called the market worker that looks like a giant ant "Care for some fried gjornez?" he offered as he holds up what appears to be a fried rat-like food "They're edible!"

"Not today, Tygar." Garfield answered the market worker.

"Eh, suit yourself." Tygar comments. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"You can tell me what you know about the Tamaranean princess that's going rogue on this planet." Garfield asked the man for the info that he needed.

"She's in that bar over there. Pardon my Rashanian, but she is the definition of a Troq." Tygar informed with a irritated tone. "She destroyed two blocks of the market and she stole my lucky coin that I kept around my neck."

"I'm gonna let you go on that one Tygar, since I've already dealt with Val-Yor." Garfield told him "I'll go and see where the black-haired princess is." he said as he heads towards the bar.

"I heard about the incident. Val-Yor's trial is still running." Tygar replied.

"Yeah, and the fact that asshole almost lead Princess Koriand'r to a deathtrap if it weren't for Garfield." Arisia told "He's friends with the red-haired princess, by the way."

"Seriously? No wonder he has a soft spot for Tamaraneans." Tygar comments as Arisia follows Garfield.

Garfield walks passed the vendors of the small planet as he stops by at a bar. Arisia catches up to Garfield as they both entered the bar. Once they've entered they see all kinds of aliens as a group of aliens on the stage playing some music.

"We better go around and ask questions." Garfield said as Arisia taps on his shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that one of Kanjar Ro's men?" Arisia asked as they spot a few Dhorians around a table.

"Yeah, the crew members of Kanjar Ro's space pirate crew." Garfield respond as his hearing picks up.

"You ever wondered who's Kanjar's client is that wants us to get all of this stuff?" asked one of the men.

"I don't know, but according to some sources, it can weakened the Green Lantern Corps." replied one of the crew members which Garfield look shocked.

_'Weakening the Corps?'_ Garfield thought as he then notice a black haired Tamaranean at another table _'There's Princess Komiand'r, better confront her.'_

"Princess Komand'r, you are under arrest by order of the Green Lantern Corps." Garfield declared in his authoritian voice.

Blackfire spinned around to see a green teenager. "I remember you! Your that Green Lantern that brought Tokar'i's body back to Tamaran."

"Yes that is me." Garfield replied.

"My look at you, you've grown since the last time I saw you." Blackfire comments as she steps in front of him "So tell me, are you looking for a girl to give a good time for?"

"Actually, he has." Arisia told her as Blackfire notice the Graxosian "By the way, return what you stole, princess."

"How about...no." Blackfire told as she shoots a star bolt towards a table to where Kanjar Ro's crew members are, bursting their food and drinks.

"You fragging troq!" one of Kanjar's men shouts as the crew members brings out their weapons.

"My que to run." Blackfire said as she kiss Garfield on the lips as she quickly flew out of the bar.

"Don't jus stand there, Garfield! Get your cute green ass in gear and lets stop that Tamaranean!" Arisia shouted at her boyfriend before slapping the back on his head.

"O-O-On it!" Garfield stuttered before flying off after the Tamaranean before getting punched by Kanjar Ro.

"You were with that, Troq!" Kanjar Ro roared as he peered down at the young Lantern.

"I was trying to arrest her, but you'll do for now!" Garfield growled as he created a hugs spiked baseball bat and knocked the pirate away. "Arisia, take them down!" He ordered with anger in his eyes.

"On it!" Arisia replied as she creates twin hammers as she takes down Kanjar Ro's crew members as the bar goers ends up clearing out of here.

Garfield then grabs Kanjar Ro by the collar as he forms a sword and aims it on the pirate's neck "Drop your weapons or bug eyes becomes a cabab." he orders as the crew members raise their hands as they give up that easily "Better." he told as he and Arisia cuffs the pirates as Gar begins to chase Blackfire "You take them in, I'll go catch Komi."

"Don't get distracted by her kisses next time." Arisia told him as she cuffs the five pirates.

"I can't help it! I'm a teenager and she is a more exotic and older version of Kori!" Garfield yelld back in embarassment as he flew off to catch up with the rogue princess.

/

"Haha lost those Lanterns!" Blackfire boasted to herself. "Shame, almost. Garfield is kind of cute now a days."

"Good to know." Garfield commented with a smirk. "That won't stop me from taking you in, though."

"Ah, why hello there Lantern Garfield." Blackfire purred as she hid her stolen goods behind her back.

"Come on Komi, just return the stolen items to it's rightful owners." Garfield told the princess "Maybe we can have a word with the Emperor and Empress about what you've been doing these days."

"I'm a big girl now, so my parents holds no authority over me." Blackfire told him as she gives a coyly smile.

"Alright, looks like I'll have to cuff you then." Garfield told as he creates a pair of cuffs to aim towards Blackfire, but she flew off before he could catch her "So this is what Batman feels when he chases Catwoman." he muttered as he flew up to chase Blackfire.

_'Cute, but dumb.'_ Blackfire thought when she suddenly stops moving and waits for the Lantern to catch up.

"Don't move, Kom-" Garfield ordered before he was cut off by the girl smashing her lips to his and her tongue plunging into his mouth. _'Must fight it!'_ He shouted in his mind, but his hormones prove to be too much and he passionatly returns the kiss which delights the Tamaranean.

_'Good Garfield, fall right into my trap.'_ Blackfire thought as he moved her hands up his abs and chest. _'At least he is a great kisser, and has yummy muscles.' _Suddenly Blackfire stoped kissing the Lantern which made him whimper.

"Why' you stop?" Garfield asked before he was knocked out by one mean right hook clashed with his left cheek, and left a small and deep cut.

"Sorry cutie, but I don't plan on going to prison anytime soon." Blackfire whispered into the young man's ear before flying away.

"Aw frag." Garfield winced as he rubs his cheek as it bleeds.

"Gar, are you okay?" Arisia asked him as she flew with the space pirates all chained up using her ring.

"Yeah, I am." Garfield replied "She got away, but I grabbed her bag of what she stole from the sellers." he then brings up the bag of stolen items Blackfire stole.

"That's good news." Arisia states.

"Yeah, and now we're going to check Kanjar Ro's ship to see what they have that could take down the Green Lantern Corps." Garfield told which shocks Arisia.

"Take down the Corps? Why would these guys want with that stuff?" Arisia inquired as she looks at Kanjar Ro.

"Like I'm going to talk." Kanjar Ro sneered as he saw Garfield creating a spike bat which frightens the pirate "Alright, alright. See, this client, we don't know his name, but he really, really wants this stuff."

"What's inside the ship that your client needs?" Garfield inquires.

"Some crystal energy that can weaken your powers Green Lanterns." Kanjar pause for a moment as he gives a grim expression "Parallax Crystals."

"What are Parallax crystals?" Garfield asked Arisa who simply shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know." Arisia asnwered. "We should ask the Guardians."

"Yes. After we destroy these crystals and take a couple samples with us." Garfield replied before picking two up and sending the rest into a close sun. "The Corps will be safe for now."

/

After the two Lanterns turns in Kanjar Ro and his crew, and the Parallax crystals, they go to report to the Guardians to tell them about what they find.

"The Parallax crystals!? I thought we've made sure we destroyed them." one of the Guardians questions.

"What are the Parallax crystals?" Garfield asked them.

"Tell me Garfield, do you know what the Green Elements are called?" the female Guardian asked him.

"Ion, ma'am." Garfield respond to his superiors.

"Correct. You see Garfield, Ion has a polar opposite and it's weakness: Parallax, mainly known as the Yellow Element." she told him.

"And yellow represents fear, the Green Lantern's weakness." another explains.

"Wait, are you saying Green and Yellow don't mixed?" Garfield questions "So someone Kanjar Ro is supplying for those crystals to destroy us."

"But we're not going to let that happen!" Arisia said "The Corps will not allow someone to get their hands on the yellow element."

Suddenly, G'nort and Ch'p burst in as G'nort trips his landing, but Ch'p manage to keep it straight "Gar, we've recieved a distress signal from Aradoh."

"A distress signal?" Garfield inquired.

"There was a distress signal we've received, a-a-and it sounded like someone is stranded on Aradoh, it's around you're sector Garfield!" G'nort finished as he helps himself up.

"Let's all check it out." Garfield respond as he, Arisia, Ch'p, and G'nort heads forward to Aradoh.

/

When Garfield and Arisia arrive at the planet they quickly found a broken down space pod and a a crying Tamaranean princess sitting on a rock.

"Kori?" Garfield calmy greeted which made the girl gasp and look up in surprise.

"F-Friend Garfield!?" Starfire cried in joy as she flew to the Lantern and developed him in a huge hug.

"Hey Kor, missed you too." Garfield respond as he pats her on the back.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Arisia inquires calmly "We're here for you, Kori."

Starfire wipes her tears as she sits on her pod as well as Garfield and Arisia "We were on a communication station in space and we were under the attack by a Shrieker. Once we leave, the Shrieker attacked again and we got separated by Robin's orders even though we couldn't hear him clearly and I haven't gotten contact with Robin, Friend Raven, Cyborg, and Blue Beetle."

"You left out Robin in the friend title." Garfield states.

"Well, Robin said that I am not his friend who is the girl." Starfire replied with a huff.

"What? Do you mean a girlfrind, Kori?" Garfield questioned his oldest friend.

"Yes, Friend Garfield." Starfire answered in a huff.

Garfield puts his arm around the girl who sets her head on his shoulder. "If the Boy Wonder doesn't want you as a girlfriend then he is obviously not well in the head." He whispered which made the girl giggle and slightly blush.

"Thank you, Friend Garfield. That makes me feel better." Starfire whispered back.

"Come on, let's go find the rest of your friends." Garfield told as he, Arisia, and Starfire flew up to find the others.

"What happened to your cheek, Friend Garfield?" Starfire asked him, pointing the bandage on Garfield's cheek.

"Oh this? I uh, got in a run in with your sister." Garfield replied as Starfire gasp.

"You did? How can she lift a hand on you?! Oh where did I go wrong with her." Starfire said as she kiss Garfield's cheek "I hope it feels better."

"I hope it does, Kor." Garfield replied as Arisia giggled.

_'He forgot to mention the part where she kissed him.'_ Arisia thought as the three continue to fly.

As the three flew, they spotted Robin fighting some slime creature as he's about to fall down near a hole.

"Hey, watch your step!" Garfield shouts as he uses his ring to create a giant pillow for Robin to land on to prevent falling. Arisia then knocks the slime creature away by creating a hammer.

"Robin, are you the okay?" Starfire asked as she kept her cool.

"Yeah I'm okay, Starfire." Robin replied with a cold voice. "I didn't need your help, Lantern."

Starfire gasps at the tone which her leader speaks to her friend, but said friend doesn't miss a beat. "You could have fooled me, Boy Blunder. People always almost fall into a bottomless pit when they don't need help."

"Friend Garfield is right, Robin. If it weren't for him you could've fall to your doom." starfire states "Now let's go find the others."

"Hope G'nort and Ch'p had any luck." Garfield comments.

"Gar, this is G'nort we're talking about." Arisia informs him.

"Oh just because he got lost in space and ended up in Udola 12, doesn't mean he'll-" Garfield's ring then starts to beep as the holographic projections of G'nort appeared "Speak of the devil."

"I just found the robot and the Reach kid, Gar." G'nort told them "I'm even helping fixing up their pods."

"That's great G'nort, we'll be on our way." Garfield told as he informs "They're at west. We should meet up there for some assist."

"I hope friend Raven's alright." Starfire said as she worries about her empath friend.

/

The Titan's very own empath wakes up while holding her head to see a blury world before her.

"What happened?" Raven asked herelf.

"Happened, Shala!" A bunch of high pitched voice rings out that inwardly startles the girl.

Raven looks down after she stood up to see little white aliens in Chinese robes. "Go away."

"Go away, Shala!" They repeat her.

"Great, just what I need." Raven muttered as she notice the squirrel Green Lantern "You're one of the Beastly Lantern's friends, right?"

"Green Lantern Ch'p of space sector 1014 at your service, ma'am." Ch'p quipped.

"Service ma'am, shala!" the little aliens repeated.

"So out of all the Lanterns, I'm getting saved by a squirrel." Raven deadpans.

"Hey, just so you know, I've taken out enemy battalions invading my homeworld, missy." Ch'p states as he calls Garfield "I found one of the Titans, she reminds me of a female version of that Bat-human from the Justice League."

"You found Raven then." Garfield's voice can be heard. "And she isn't that bad. She's kinda cute."

"She can hear you, idiot." Ch'p responds in irritation, but the Titan shows no reaction.

"Transport her to G'nort's location. He's got Cyborg and Blue Beetle. I've got Robin and Kori." Garfield orders.

"Hey you don't order me around kid." Ch'p retorts.

"See ya then." Garfield states before leaving the conversation.

"Damn, human." Ch'p curses.

/

"Okay, I think I fixed it." G'nort states as he fixed one of the pods, Cyborg's, only for it to fall apart.

"More like you left out some screws, perro." Blue Beetle states as he fixed his pod successfully, and saw Cyborg using his one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He is missing one arm and his legs are self repairing.

"Where do you learn to fix a ship?" Cyborg had to ask.

"Well, usually I've always provided with a handy cap, but I'm not very good with instructions." G'nort answered as he rubs his chin "I'm sure if I try it a second time..."

_'How did this guy/ese became a Green Lantern!?'_ Cyborg and Blue Beetle mentally questions about the dog-like Lantern.

"And how are my favorite male Titans doing today?" Garfield asked the two Titans after he snuck up behind them.

"AAAAHHH!" They both scream in a high pitch girly voice.

"Hey ese, that ain't cool." Blue Beetle comments as he grabs his chest.

"Yeah, GL." Cyborg agrees as he also grabs his chest.

"That was most funny wasn't it friends?" Starfire states as she lands with a smiling face.

"Gar, always knows how to make an entrance." Arisia comments with a scrowling Robin behind her.

"I see the gangs all here." Ch'p said as he and Raven appears in front of them.

"What happened to your pods?" Robin asked Cyborg as Blue Beetle, as they point towards G'nort who's trying to fix up the ship, but fails "He's making the ship worse!"

"G'nort's doing his best, he just need some help Traffic Light." Garfield told the boy blunder as he, Arisia, and Ch'p helps out G'nort, as well as Blue Beetle.

"I'll help as well amigos, I got the ship's blue prints to help fix her up." Beetle states as his arms forms into tools.

"Thanks for the help, Blue B." Garfield comments as he slaps the teen on the back.

"No problem, ese." Blue Beetle replied to the Lantern.

_'Look at that bastard!'_ Robin thinks. _'First he saves us from Val-Vor, then he knows Starfire's name, she kissed him, he saved my life...WHICH I DIDN'T NEED! AND NOW HE IS BONDING WITH MY TEAM!'_

The Lanterns and Blue Beetle soon repaired the ship, as it looks brand new just like last time "Well, it took some hours, but we've manage to fix the ship like new." Garfield states as he receives a hug from Starfire.

"Thank you very much, Friend Garfield!" Starfire comments as she smiled happily.

"Anytime Kori." Garfield replied as Star releases her hug.

Unexpectedly, they all heard a shrieking noise from the other side of the forest.

"Oh no, it's the Shrieker!" Blue Beetle exclaimed.

"Yo, I'm not fixed yet! And wear's my arm!?" Cyborg panics as he looks around for his arm.

"Alright Titans, prepare yourselves!" Robin orders as he pulls out his bo staff.

"Wait." Garfield told them "I sense something else, or someone."

"We don't have time, we gotta-" Robin's words were cut off as they saw the Shrieker rise up from the other side as it then falls down to the ground, unconscious.

"I see that you've made some friends, Garfield." said a familiar voice that Garfield recognized as he, Arisia, Ch'p, and G'nort look up and saw their old friend, Green Lantern Sinestro.

"No way...Sinestro you old son of a gun!" Garfield shouts happily as he flew towards to his father figure as he grips his hand "Where the frag have you been all these years?"

"I'll tell you later when we get to Oa." Sinestro told him as he look at his fellow Lanterns and other unfamiliar group "Care to introduce me to your friends?"

"This is my friends Kori the Princess of Tamaran. And Raven, Blue Beetle, Cyborg and Robin of Earth." Garfield informs with pride, but Sinestro notices that there was something special when he said Kori and lacking something when he said Robin.

"Good day, your majesty." Sinestro greets as he slightly bows.

"Hello, Lantern Sinestro." Starfire greets in returns with a regal bow.

"Everybody will be so excited to see you again, Sinestro! Especially Soronik." Garfield comments to the older Lantern.

"Yes. I have been out for so long after my mission." Sinestro agrees as he turn to fly "We must go so I can inform the Guardians and my daughter Soronik that I am alive."

"Yes, we should. Later guys, I'll see you again when I decide to visit Earth." Garfield told them as he, Arisia, G'nort, and Ch'p followed Sinestro back to Oa.

_'There's something about this Sinestro that felt a bit...off.'_ Raven thought as she saw the Lanterns fly out of the sky as she gets on the T-ship _'Still, I can't believe Lantern Garfield thinks that I'm...cute.'_ she thought as she hid her blush.

"Raven, why are you blushing?" Blue Beetle asked the enpath "My scarab is telling me that you have some infatuation for Garfield."

"No way, little Raven's got a crush?" Cyborg teased as deep down he's happy that Raven has a new crush after her heart was broken by their former teammate and first love, Terra.

"Shut up!" Raven growls at her two teammates.

"This is glorious, Friend Raven!' Starfire shouts as she hugs her best friend.

**/**

**Sinestro returns! But what does that mean for Gar, the G.L. Corps, and the universe? What did Raven mean when she felt something off about him? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Also, check out BW Lewis's new fics "My Busty Super-Girlfriend" a BeastBoyxPowergirl fic, and "Hurricane of Love" a BB/Storm fic.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	8. Sinestro's Return and Dinner Date

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**Chapter 8: Sinestro's Return and Dinner Date:**

Garfield, Sinestro, Arisia, G'nort, and Ch'p flew back to Oa as they see the other Lantern's looking at Sinestro's return. They all speak to themselves about his return, as Gar notice Soronik flying up as she sees her father for the first time in years.

"Papa?" Soronik whispered as she sees her father.

"Soronik, you have grown up as a lovely girl the last time I saw you." Sinestro comments as his daughter embrace him in a hug.

"Papa!" Soronik shouts as tears flows out of her eyes as Sinestro hugs her back.

"Back from the dead I see." said Kilowag as he, Arkkus, Tomar-Re, Katma, Laira, and Boodikka, a Bellatrix woman with silver hair, pink skin, purple eyes, and wears a green wing tiara around her face as she wore green armor.

"Lanterns Kilowag, Arkkus Chummuck, Tomar-Re, Katma, and Boodikka. It's nice to see you all here." Sinestro as he saw Hal Jordan flying towards him "And I see you haven't change at all, Jordan."

"Of course not, Sinestro." Hal responded as he smirked at his close friend. "I'm glad to see that you are alive. Gar was the only one who still had strong hope that you were still alive."

"That's true papa, Gar never lost hope." Soronika agreed while she linked her arm with the green human and layed her head on his shoulder. "He's the most hopeful man in the whole galaxy."

_'When did Logan and my daughter get so close to one another?'_ Sinestro thought to himself before he pushed his fatherly instincts away. "That's nice to hear."

_'I hope Sinestro won't be angry about me dating his daughter.'_ Garfield pleaded to himself.

/

Sinestro stood facing the Guardians as Garfield and the other Green Lantern Corps watch and listen.

"It seems that you are truly alive, Sinestro." said one of the Guardians.

"But where have you been in all these years?" asked the female Guardian as she hears Sinestro speak.

"I was out patrolling my sector when I saw a Psions outside of the Vega System. I don't understand why are they trespassing, so I pursue them with all my might." Sinestro began "But once I catch on to them, one of them blasted me with a laser set on stun. Before I knew it I was taken in to the Citadel Empire." he said much to the shock of the Lanterns as they have heard unpleasant things about the Citadel.

"My god." Garfield muttered as he listens.

"I became their slave in labor after they took my power ring. It was then I escaped 3 years later after they declared war on Thanagar as I flew out of the empire." his eyes look grim as he continued "Since then I thought I was free, until I encountered the Psions and have captured me. They decided to experiment on how much will power I have because I was a Lantern. Because of this, I became isolated on the outside galaxy, with no chance of freedom until I escaped after a year. Since then I became a wanderer, with all of my injuries and the trauma from the experience from the experiments and slavery I have been experienced." he finished as he saw the shocked faces of his fellow Lanterns, especially from Hal, Garfield, and his own daughter Soronik.

"Sinestro, I'm sorry that happened to you." Garfield apologized as the purple man place his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's alright Garfield, I manage to survive the whole experience. Thank Oa that I didn't end up in Apokolips." Sinestro respond calmly to the boy "There's nothing to be feeling guilty about it."

"He's right Garfield." Boodikka said as she flew towards Gar and Sinestro "Sinestro has the most strongest willpower out of all of us."

"Not really, Boodikka." Sinestro respond to his old friend "I have felt a little fear from the Citadel, but I have too much will to live so I won't die on that accursed planet."

"Your fear gave you the motivation to act and to survive." Garfield commented with a cocky smirk and twinkle in his eye.

"Yes so it appears that your theory about fear was correct after all." Sinestro replied to the teenager boy.

/

Two months have past as Sinestro sits on his bed of his apartment, reading poems from a Genesis author. The door opens as he looks and saw Tomar-Re.

"What brings you here in my apartment, Tomar-Re?" Sinestro asked him.

"I would like your assistance on something, Sinestro." Tomar-Re replied as he and Sinestro exits the apartment.

/

"Man, what a day." Ch'p asked as he, Garfield, Hal, and G'nort all rest in the lounge of the Corps after busting smugglers "Those smugglers were tough to arrest."

"Well, they were stone monsters so of course they were really tough to handle." Garfield replied as he spotted Soronik talking to Iolande, a purple skin princess with purple curly hair, blue circular markings on her face, black eyes, and blue full on lips. Her GL attire consist green leotard and black leggings with green gloves and shoes "Soronik, who's your new friend?"

"Garfield, meet my new partner of space sector 1417, Princess Iolande." Soronik told him as Iolande smiled.

"Please, just call me Iolande." the Betrassusian Princess replied as she checks out on Garfield.

"Garfield, but you may call me Gar if you would like." Garfield greeted in return while he took her hand and shook it. "Nice grip." He complimented the princess.

"Thank you, Garfield." Iolande replied with a slight redish tinged on her cheeks.

"You just met her and you are already flirting with her, Garfield." Soronik teased her boyfriend. "I can't say that I'm surprised by that."

"I wasn't flirting!" Garfield yelped in shock. "Speaking of flirting, do you want to go to get the girls together and swing by Earth, and get some quick lunch? The owner of the old Italian reastruant in downtown Coast City owes me a favor and a nice quite lunch would be just right."

"Sure, I'll call Arisia, Laira, and Katma. Say, let's invite Boodikka as well." Soronik suggested.

"Of course, she's been needing an excuse to come out of Oa and hopedully she's not busy." Garfield respond as he waves the guys goodbye as he follows the two female Lanterns.

"Man, that kid's all grown up." Hal comments.

"Yeah, as an intergalactic ladies man no less." Ch'p states as he eats a nutshell.

"Yep, we raised the pup good." G'nort said as he chews a bone.

"Too good if you ask me." Hal comments as he drinks some water.

/

Back on Earth, weeks after the End of the world.

"Friend Cyborg, do you have a holoring for me? I will be out of the town." Starfire asked Cyborg as he, Robin, Raven, and Beetle all gather together in the common room doing their everyday stuff they always do.

"Sure little lady, what for?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I got a call from Friend Lantern Garfield, and he wish to invite me with him and his female friends to a restaurant at Coast City." she replied as everyone heard Robin dropping his coffee mug. "Are you alright, Friend Robin?" Starfire questioned her team leader.

"Fine, Star." Robin hurriedly answered as he rushed to clean up the broken pieces of his cup. "I have to go train."

"What was that all about, ese?" Blue Beetle asked his teammates.

"I'd tell you later on." Raven replied with a ghost of her smile on her lips.

"Friend Raven, why don't you come along? I'm sure Friend Garfield wouldn't mind." Starfire commented to her best friend.

"I don't know, Starfire. He didn't invite me, he invited you." Raven responded with a blush on her cheek.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind me bringing you along." Star states "I did heard him called you cute." she teased to the blue haired empath.

_'Well, it wouldn't hurt. Plus I don't have my father's influence anymore, and I might ask him about this Sinestro guy.'_ Raven thought as she stood up "I'll go to Coast City with you, Star." she said as Starfire hugs her friend.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she hugs Raven so tight, her soul's about to leave her.

"Star, you're killing her with your hug." Blue Beetle told her as Star released Raven.

"Sorry friend Raven." She said meekly.

"I'm good." Raven replied as she stretches out her back.

"We need our holorings, Friend Cyborg." Starfire told her friend.

"Got 'em." Cyborg replied before he ran to his room. "Be right back."

/

"When will Kori arrive?" Arisia asked her boyfriend as she took a seat next to him in the local park in Coast City.

"Kori will arrive soon, Arisia." Garfield answered his girlfriend as his blond hair blew in the wind.

"She does know to be in disguise, right?" Soronik questioned as her black hair flowed flawlessly with her pale white skin.

"Yes. I told her to do just that. I told her to meet here and I will find her." Garfield responded when she caught the Tamaranean's scent in the air.

"Sorry we're late, I have to get Friend Raven to come as well." Starfire said as her's and Raven's appearances. Star's is a Caucassian girl with red hair and green eyes and wears a green tube top and short jean skirt, as Raven's a tanned girl with black hair, blue eyes, and wears a purple shirt with blue biker shorts.

"Ah, Star and Raven, glad to meet you two." Garfield quipped as he gives a charming grin "You two remembered Arisia, Soronik, Laira, and Katma? Now let me introduce you to one of the finest Lanterns, Boodikka and Princess Iolande."

"It is an honor to meet a fellow princess like you." Iolande said as she bows.

"Nice to meet you two." Boodikka greets as she bows as well.

"Hello new friends!" Kori exclaimed as she hugs the two "Of my civilian identity, I am known as Kori Anders."

"Call me Rachel Roth in public." Rachel states.

"Alright Kori and Rachel, and all the ladies, next stop is Luigi's Place." Gar quipped as he, the Titan girls, and the Lantern girls walk to head forward to the restaurant.

Unknown to them, they are being watched by a certain bulky armored villain as he glares at them.

/

"Welcome to Luigi's, my name is Daisy, how may I serve you?" said a woman with big chestnut hair, blue eyes, and wears a yellow shirt with blue jeans as she waits at the counter.

"Garfield Logan and I have a reservation at one." Garfield replied, and smirked when he saw the woman's eyes bug out.

"Oh of course, Mr. Logan. Please come this way. We have your table waiting for you, please come this way." Daisy states in a frantic manner at the mention of the most important client that their restaruant has ever had. "You and your lady friends will have a great time."

"Thank you Daisy, but please you don't need to panic or anything. I'm a normal guy, I ensure you." Garfield commented to the woman.

Daisy blush as she rush back to her counter as Garfield and the girls sit at the table as they read the menus. Thanks to the universal teachings, the Lantern girls learn how to read English.

"This planet has some unique food, especially this 'pasta' here." Iolande comments.

"Yes, I have tasted Friend Cyborg's spaghetti before, and this spaghetti looks good." Starfire comments.

"You can order up as much as you want, cause I'm paying for you all." Garfield states as a man with a black mustache, brown hair, blue eyes, and green suit confronts Garfield "Ah, hello Luigi."

"Y-yes Mr. Logan. When my girlfriend said that you're here, it is an honor to have you here at the restaurant." said Luigi as he look at the girls "And I see that you've brought some ladies along."

"Hey, you know me Luigi, I am giving you some tips on your employees, and the restaurant." Garfield comments much to the Italian's shock of happiness.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Logan!" Luigi yelped in shock and awe. "I can ensure you thay your dinner is on the house." He told the man.

"That isn't necessary, Luigi." Garfield told the Italian man. "I will pay for my lunch and the girl's lunches as well."

"You are too kind, Mr. Logan." Luigi commented before he walked away. "The waiter will be with you shortly."

"Have you beautiful ladies decided on what you wanted to eat?" Garfield questioned which caused all of the girls to giggle, except for Raven who wished that she had her hood on her.

_'I need my damn hood!' _She thought as she gave a pouty look.

"We've all decided to have spaghetti for lunch." Soronik states as she smiles as well as the rest of the girls except for Raven, who just nodded.

"Alright, spaghetti dinner it is." Garfield respond as a platinum blond woman with teal eyes a aquamarine shirt and jeans comes to the table.

"Hi, my name is Rosalina, I'll be your waiter. What can I serve you and your lady friends, Mr. Logan?" she asked them.

"We'll have spaghetti dinner for eight, please." Gar orders as he gives a hundred dollar tip to the waitress "Keep the change."

"Thank you, Mr. Logan. Luigi's Place appreciates your continued time as a costumer." Rosaline stated before she walked off with the orders. "Your food will be here in under twenty minutes."

"Thank you, Rosaline." Garfield and the girls told the blond at the same time.

/

_'How can that wimp have all of those babes with him? They need a real man and not some wimp.'_ Adonis thought as he started to think of a plan.

/

Several minutes later the waiter came back with several plates of spegetti.

"Here's your food Mr. Logan, and his lady friends." Rosaline stated before she started placing the plates around the table.

"Thank you, Rosaline. This food looks divine." Garfield commented to the girl with a charming smile.

"I agree with Friend Garfield. This food does look very nice." Kori agrees as she peered down at her plate.

"This taste good." Laira states as she munches down on her food.

"We also have Italian breadsticks with your order." Rosalina told as Boodikka and Arisia eats the breadsticks.

"Thank you." all the girls spoke as well as Garfield who thanked the waiter.

"Say, maybe after dinner, we can all go out and walk around Coast City, sounds cool for you girls?" Garfield asked them.

"Yes!" they all agreed as they wait for Rachel's response.

"I don't see why not." Rachel replied as she eats her spaghetti and breadsticks.

"Awesome." Garfield responded before they all drove into a comfortable silence while they ate their lunch.

"Wow that was great." Arisia commented as she rubbed her belly. "You don't get food this good on my home planet." she quietly told the group.

"I agree, Friend Arisia. The spaghetti was most fabulous and the mustard was simply yummy." Kori agreed with the blond girl.

"Glad you ladies enjoyed the food." Garfield commented with a satisfied smirk.

"Alright, now let's go and explore around the city!" Laira exclaimed as she and the others went out of the restaurant after Garfield tips the waitress.

_'Now that we're full, I can now speak to Garfield.' _Rachel said mentally as she link into Gar's mind _'Lantern Garfield, can you hear me?'_

_'W-who's there!? Raven is that you!?'_ Gar asked as he was startled by Raven speaking to him mentally.

_'Yes. I want to talk to you about your friend, Sinestro.'_ Rachel told him after figuring out that Soronik was Sinestro's daughter.

_'What about Sinestro?'_ Gar asked in concern.

_'Well, I am an empath so I can feel people's emotions. When I first saw Sinestro, I felt a vibe, the same kind of vibe I get from...'_ Rachel was then interrupted when a bulking figure approaches "Oh great, he's here!?"

"Who's here?" Gar asked as he looks up and saw Adonis, who looks just like how he met and defeated him 3 years ago _'Hey, I think I know that guy.'_

"Hello, wimp." Adonis sneered at the blond male.

"Hey I know you" Garfield stated as he pointed at the armored suited teenager. "You're that dude who got his scrawny little ass kicked by the Beastly Lantern when he first showed up!"

"That green geek got lucky!" Adonis argued in great hate for the Beastly Lantern.

"If I were you I'd run before he or the Green Lantern show up." Garfield advised the criminal as he struggled to keep the instincts telling him to kill the scrawny teen. _'Gotta get help.'_ He thought as he pressed his S.O.S. button on his ring. _'Hurry up, Hal! I'll distract him until you arrive!'_

/

Hal was just heading towards the Watchtower as he received an S.O.S. from Garfield.

"Looks like the kid needs help." Hal comments as he head straight to Earth as he calls Green Arrow "Hey Ollie, cover for me, got to take care of some stuff with my partner."

"Sure thing, Jordan." Oliver told his old friend through the com-link as he sign off.

/

Meanwhile in Oa, Tomar-Re brought Sinestro to the labs for some help.

"So what is it that you need help, Tomar?" Sinestro asked his oldest friend as Tomar-Re shows him the Parallex Chrystals.

"I've been researching the origins of this stuff. I was wondering if you can help me assist." Tomar asked the Lantern as he turns back.

"Of course, Tomar-Re." Sinestro replied as he hides his smirk on his face as he grips the crystal "I'll help you in anyway I can."

**/**

**Will Hal save Gar and the girls from Adonis? What is Sinestro thinking? Stay tuned and find out!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	9. Lantern gone Rogue

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or Anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy:**

**/**

**Chapter 9: Lantern gone Rogue.**

Garfield and the girls have made an unfortunate encounter with Adonis, as he glares at the blond teenager "Move it, wimp. These ladies should hang out with a real stud!"

"Alright, do you know any?" Laira mocked the scrawny teenager, wanting to pound the guy but that would expose Garfield's identity.

"Ha! She got you there." Garfield comments.

"Don't you or these bitches mock me, wimp! I'm Adonis!" Adonis roared in anger before getting swatted a side by a giant green hand.

"You're a fly ball. And didn't your mother teach you how to talk to ladies?" Green Lantern stated as he brought his ringed hand to his chest as he formed a baseball bat.

"You!" Adonis roared. "Wheres your green freak sidekick!?" He sneered at the adult Lantern.

"Right behind you." Green Lantern replied which made the villain jump. "Haha you fell for it!" He laughed.

"Come on ladies, let's get out of here and let our city's hero handle that villain!" Garfield told as he winks.

"U-Oh yes! We'll leave it to you, Mr. Lantern!" Soronik respond as Gar and the girls ran off to hide somewhere so they can transform into their hero identities.

"I'm not going to get beaten by some old man!" Adonis sneered as he raise his fist, but only for Hal to dodge and form giant boxing gloves to punch Adonis backward.

"I'm not that old. I'm about in my late 20s you prick." Green Lantern retorts as he sees his partner in view with Starfire, Raven, and the female Lanterns as he gives a smirk.

"Yo, Adoofus!" Beastly Lantern calls out as Adonis saw him with the lady Lanterns and the two Titans "Ready to get your ass kick by me and my lovely angels?"

The female Lantern swooned at the words, Starfire blushed, and Raven scoffed.

_'I'm no angel.'_ Raven thought in destain. _'But it's still a nice gesture.'_ That made her very slightly blush.

"Meet my fellow Lanterns and two totally awesome Teen Titans." Beastly Lantens told the scrawny kid before using his ring hit the armored teen with a huge right hook to his face. "Just like old times."

Adonis landed on his back and rubed his cheek. "You green freak!" He cursed.

"No one calls Beasty a freak and gets away with it!" Katma spat as she uses her ring to form two giant hands as she repeatedly punches down Adonis to the ground, giving dents in his armor.

Raven uses her magic to bring out a light poll and hit Adonis's face causing some of his teeth to fall out, as Boodikka uses her ring to form a hand to grab the armored arm and pull it off, showing the scrawny arm.

"Hey! My arm!" Adonis barked as the Lantern girls join forces the shoot a green beam towards him on the back, as Starfire shoots starbolts at him "GYAAAHHHH!"

"It's sad, you know." Beastly Lantern states as he floats in front of Adonis "You used a suit of armor to look tough for the girls, but all they do is look at you in disgust." he then forms his ring as hooks as he uses a hook to grab the other armored arm and pulls it out of the armor, "You keep building that armor because you're too lazy to work out at a gym!" he states as he pulls Adonis out of the armor and throws him at the street "So, any few words before you go back to prison?"

"I'll be back." Adonis vowed. "And I'll defeat you and then take your girls as my own." He spat blood at the Lantern holding him.

"You son of a bitch." Beastly Lantern calmy growled bfore he threw the theen at his partner who used a hockeystick to hit the once armored boy back to him. "Lights out."

The crowd then broke out into cheers which surprised the female Lanterns greatly.

"Wow." Arisia commented.

"Who would've thought we would be treated so nicely." Soronik adds.

_'Rae, wanna finish that convo now or later?'_ Beastly mentally asked the girl.

_'Let's talk back at the Tower. Jump's not that far from Coast City, it's more like it's neighbor.'_ Raven replied _'You can also bring your partner with you.'_

_'Alright.'_ Beastly replied as he turns to his partner "Hey Hal, let's head back to the Tower. Raven wants us to talk about something important."

"Alright." Green Lantern replied as everyone flew to Jump City as Adonis gets sent to Bell Reeves.

/

"Great seeing y'all again." Cyborg comments "How did the date go?"

"It was glorious! Friend Garfield has taken us to a good restaurant and have served us some of your finest earth spaghetti." Starfire comments with joy in her tone.

"It was nice." Raven states "Now I need to talk to Lantern Garfield and Jordan."

"What do you want to talk to us about, Blue Bird?" Hal asked as he leans on the table.

"It has to do with your friend, Sinestro." Raven replied which caught the attention of Garfield, Hal, and Soronik.

"What about my father, Raven?" Soronik asked the grey skinned girl.

"When he arrived I sensed a great deal of distrurbing emotions rolling off of him." Raven asnwered the girl.

"What kind of emotions?" Garfield inquired.

"Hatred, vengeance, despair, fear...such fear I felt from him. Just like Terra." Raven informed which made all of the Titans flinch at the blond girl's name.

"Who is Terra? But firstly, are you sure about this, Raven?" Garfield questioned the girl as he placed his hand on hers which made the toaster sparkle before it stopped.

"Yes I am sure, Garfield. Terra, was a ex Titans who betrayed us to our enemy Slade." Raven replied with pink cheeks. _'Thank Azar he can't see my face!'_ She thought with embarassment.

"We should head back and ask Sinestro some questions." Boodikka states "I've known Sinestro since our training days and whatever disturb him, he should speak to us."

"I should speak to my father, he might need psychiatric help." Soronik suggested as she grew worry about her father.

"We will all talk to him about this, but we won't involve the Guardians just yet." Garfield commented. "Let's just handle this with great care."

"We should probably go talk to him now." Hal stated to his fellow Lanterns.

/

Back in Oa, Tomar-Re and Sinestro are at the labs where they examined the strange Parallax crystals.

"These crystals are so alluring." Sinestro comments as he looks at the shards.

"Yes they are." Tomar replied as he examines more of the crystals "Whom ever found these just proves that some of the crystals aren't extinct."

Sinestro place the crystals down but saved one as he walks towards a window "You know Tomar-Re, there is something I should tell you of what I have learned from my travels."

"What of it, Sinestro?" Tomar replied in curiosity.

"During my unfortunate encounters with the Citadel and Psion, I was, for the first time, afraid." Sinestro revealed "I was afraid that I would never see you, my daughter, or any of my comrades ever again when I was enslaved and experimented on. But I have used Garfield's philosophy, that to conquer fear, you must use fear as a way to act. I used my fear to escape from the Citadel and the Psions. But then I have another theory, but that's on another day."

"That's some speech, Sinestro." Tomar comments as he examines the crystals more "Also, I've heard what the Tribunal sentenced Val-Yor. They've sent him to Cynro-18, the frozen waste planet."

"Val-Yor. I have heard about his actions." Sinestro sneered as he has the small crystal near his ring "It's such a shame that the Locrix's homeworld was obliterated with a Quantum Eradicator."

"Uh actually, Val-Yor blew it up with a cannon, there was no evidence of a Quantum Eradicator in his ship." Tomar told him as Sinestro turns around and gave a cold hard look.

"Cannon?" Sinestro said as he walks towards Tomar as his ring forms into a blade.

"Sinestro, what are you-!?" Tomar asked as Sinestro inserts the yellow blade through Tomar's chest "GYYAAHH!"

"I'm sorry my friend." Sinestro appologized to his long time friend. "But I must do what needs to be done to make the Corps stronger. I must do what needs to be done to ensure the safety and security of all sectors in the universe."

"S-S-Sinest-tro, why?" Tamar-Re asked his friend and Corps member.

"You would have tried to stop me." Sinestro explained to the dying alien. "I couldn't allow that. My purpose is too glorious and right."

"They will know when they find my body and my ring reports that I died in this room." Tamar-Ra replied in a weakening voice.

"I know. And I can change that." Sinestro responded as he picked up the man and flew like a bat out of hell towards the closest black hole. "Sector 167." He muttered as he increased his speed.

/

"I thought you said Sinestro would be here?" Garfield asked the man's in questions daughter.

"He said he was going to help Tomar-Re with studying the Parallax crystals." Soronik replied in confusion. "The crystals are here but neither are they."

"Maybe they took a break." Arisia commented which made everybody look at here. "Yeah I know. Stupid idea."

"It's not stupid...very unlikely. Sinestro and Tomar-Re are the most hard working Lanterns ever." Garfield replied to the blond girl.

"Tomar-Re, Sinestro, come in." Hal calls out with his ring, but got no answer "There's no response from them."

"This doesn't make sense." Iolande spoke as she rubs her chin "Where could they have gone?"

"Let's ask the other Lanterns if they have seen them." Katme suggests.

"Good idea, we should ask Killy, Arkkus, Ch'p, G'nort, and everyone else whom have seen either Tomar or Sinestro." Garfield states as everyone nodded in agreement as they split up and flew around to ask anybody.

/

"No kid, haven't seen Sinestro or Tomar, yet." Ch'p states as he and G'nort are having target practice. G'nort's not much winning on every target.

"If they were here, then I would've smelled them." G'nort replied as he missed another target "Oh biscuits!"

"Alright, thanks." Soronik responded before he flew off.

/

"Sorry kid, but I haven't seen either of them." Kilowog replied as he arms ate some lunch.

"Same." Arkkus replied.

"Thank you." Arisia commented before she left.

/

"No young Lantern, neither Sinestro or Tomar-Re have been here." A Guardian informs the green teenager.

"Well where could they be?" Garfield asked as he flew out of the Corps.

/

"Nope, sorry."

"Haven't seen them."

"BZZZZZT, BZZTBZZZT"

"Haven't seen them all day."

"Same."

/

"We've asked every Lantern around Oa, and some of them are off sector." Garfield states "Not even Mogo have seen them."

"Where could they be?" Soronik asked in worry for her father.

"I don't know babe, but we will find him." Garfield reassured his girlfriend.

/

"Sin...estro... don't do this." Tamar-Re pleaded with his friend as they neared the black hole. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes my old friend, I do." Sinestro replied as he stopped a safe distance from the black hole and used his ring to push the fish like alien into the hole with his ring still on his finger. "I am so sorry for this."

"No you're not...you're pure evil." Tomar-Re retorts as Sinestro let's go of him and push him to the black hole.

"Godspeed my old friend." Sinestro told as he flew away from the scene as Tomar get's sucked into the black hole "Soon the Green Lantern Corps will triumph over fear, by fighting it." he said as his ring turns yellow as well as his whole uniform, with a different symbol.

**/**

**Holy shit! Sinestro's gone mad! What happens next? Stay tune and find out!**

**Now here are some sneak peeks on upcoming chapters:**

"Do you know what this means?" Garfield asked the ginger Lantern as they have seen the Blue Lantern "There are more Lanterns in different colors!"

"Guess it's not just green." Guy comments as he cross his arms.

"Why Sinestro!?" Garfield questions his once father figure "Why would you do this!?"

"It's for the good of the universe, Garfield." Sinestro told him as he uses his yellow ring to punch the green boy away.

"Garfield!" Soronik shouts as she look at her father with fear in her eyes "Please father, stop!"

"Jaime Reyes." The Guardians spoke as the bound Blue Beetle stood in the court of the Guardians "You must handover the scarab to us."

"No way, ese! My scarab's defected, and I'm gonna defeat the reach before they come to attack my home!" Beetle declared.

"The rage..." Adonis whispered as his armor changed into red as in place of his chest is the Red Lantern symbol "I can feel the rage with this ring!"

"This is going to be a problem." Gar states as he and his comrades prepare to fight "We gotta get that ring from him."

"Garfield, I've been wanting to reward you for your kindness." Starfire told him as she gives Garfield a passionate kiss as she push him onto her bed.

"Kori, what?" Gar asked as he saw the red haired girl taking her top off.

"I want to make love to you, Garfield." Starfire told him as her green eyes flashes pink light for a second.

"You had a question for me. What was it?" Sinestro asked Garfield.

"Were we ever truly friends?" Gar questions his former father figure.

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	10. Gardner and Stewart

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**Chapter 10: Gardner and Stewart**

Garfield and the other Green Lanterns meet up at the corridors as they thought about their search for Sinestro and Tomar-Re.

"Where can dad be?" Soronik asked as she hugs herself as Iolande pats on her shoulder.

"I've tried contacting Tomar on the ring, and no response." Hal replied.

"Are you alright, Soronik?" Garfield asked his girlfriend as he brings her into his arms.

"N-No, Gar." Soronik whimpered as she softly cried into her boyfriend's shoulder. "I-I ju-u-ust got my fat-t-ther back and now he's g-go-o-one again."

"Don't worry, Sor." Garfield cooed into his girlfriend's ear as he runs his fingers through her hair. "We'll find your dad and then we'll keep him in a cage so he can't escape." He soothingly told the crying girl who softly chuckled at her boyfriend's words.

"T-Thank you, G-Garfield." Soronik giggled into the young man's chest. "You always make everything better."

"I will always try, Sor." Garfield whispered as the girl finally start to calm down.

Suddenly, a projectile image of the Guardians appeared as they spoke "All Lanterns report to the court immediately." they said as they faded away.

"Looks like an emergency meeting." Hal said as the Lanterns flew towards the Guardians center.

/

Gar and the group flew in as they saw Sinestro appeared as Soronik rushed in to hug him.

"PAPA!" Soronik shouts as she embrace her father "I was worried that you've disappeared again."

"It's alright Soronik, I'm fine." Sinestro respond as she comforts her daughter "But I can't say the same thing for Tomar-Re." he told with a grim expression.

"What happened to, Tom?" Garfield asked as he stepped behind his girlfriend and gave his second father figure a pleading look. _'Please don't say it.'_

"I'm sorry Garfield, but when I came to, Tomar-Re was being sucked into a black hole." Sinestro informed in a softness that people only saw when the Beastly Lantern was a child.

"Came to? What happened to you?" Garfield franticly demands.

"Garfield, it appears that I have not yet recovered from my past experiences." Sinestro replied. "For some reason I started having what you humans might call a panic attack and I blacked out."

_'Something doesn't seem right.'_ Boodikka thought as she decides to keep a close eye on Sinestro.

"Well then Sinestro, we have order you to take some time off from the Green Lantern Corps and will have to take a vacation until you recover." one of the Guardians suggested "That way, you won't be having one of those black outs."

"As for Tomar-Re, since we can't find his ring, he won't have a successor." Another Guardian spoke "But none other the less, we shall find another to protect his sector."

"I agree." Sinestro replied as all the Lanterns are dismissed _'A vacation is all I need.'_

/

"You okay, kid?" Hal asked as he decides to fly over to the Watchtower.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Garfield replied as he looks solemn.

"Well don't worry, a little trip to the Watchtower will cheer you up." Hal replied "Maybe Fire and Ice can cheer you up."

"I normally would love that, but I have some people that I need to talk to before I do anything." Garfield replied with a sad smirk. "I'll drop by on my way back though, Barry owes me five bucks."

"You'll have to catch him first." Hal jokes before he gives the kid a once over. "See ya then, kid."

"Are you going where I think you're going?" Soronik asked as she and the girls appear behind him.

"Yeah." Garfield replied. "Maybe you ladies would like to come with me?" He asked.

/

"Hey mom, hey dad." Garfield in disguise greeted his parent's graves that he made on one of his trips to Earth. The two simply and yet strangly beauitul wooden crosses that read 'Mark Logan' and 'Marie Logan.' "It's nice to see you guys again." He whispered as a tear escaped his eyes. "I brought some very special people with me, and I just know that you would love them." He stated as the girls came into view of the graves. "These are Soronik, Arisia, Katma Tui, and Laira."

"They're my girlfriends." He told the graves with a loving smile. "Boodikka and Iolande are also here, but they aren't my girlfriends."

"Yet." Soronik joked which made the girls giggle and her boyfriend groan in embarassment. "Hello." She greeted. "My name is, Soronik Natu."

"Mine's Laira Omoto." Laira greets as she bows to the two graves.

"I am Katma Tui." Katma states as she gives a smile.

"I'm Arisia Rrab, nice to meet you." Arisia greeted she also bows.

"Lantern Boodikka of Bellatrix." Boodikka states as she salutes to the two graves.

"And I'm Princess Iolande of the house of Betra." Iolande greets as she gives her planet's salute.

"Aren't they wonderful ladies, mom and dad." Garfield states as his ring beeps as he gets a call "Wonder what Ch'p wants." he muttered as he answers "What is it, Ch'p?"

"Sorry to intrude on what you're doing, but we've just got big news about two new Lanterns." Ch'p replied.

"So? We get new Lanterns every week." Gar replied.

"Yeah, but those two new Lanterns, they're humans." Ch'p replied which shocked Gar.

"How does that concern me?" Garfield asked as he doesn't like being interrupted at this moment.

"You need to help them. Hal is taking one and you will take the other." Ch'p stated. "Get back here now."

"Fine." Garfield growled as the conversation ended. "You ladies can go and I'll catch up." He told the girls as they all leave while he took one last look at the graves. "I love them. With all of my heart." He whispered before he took off.

/

As Garfield and the girls flew back to Oa, they saw the two new human Lanterns. One is a black bald man wearing an red jacket and jeans, and the other a ginger haired man wearing a white tank top and blue sweat pants.

"Alright, who are you two?" Garfield asked.

"John Stewart, ex-U.S. Marine from Detroit." the black man spoke.

"Guy Gardner, ex-police officer, and who are you, kid?" the ginger asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Garfield Mark Logan, Green Lantern of Earth and space sector 2814." Garfield respond as he cross his arms as he narrows at Gardner.

"Logan? You mean that rich kid?" Guy snorted.

"I'm considered a metahuman thank you very much." Gar retorts as he's not liking the hot headed Lantern.

"Lanterns Logan and Jordan will be showing the two of you each around Oa." the leading Guardian states.

"I call Stewart." Hal said as he choose the ex-marine.

"Great, I'm stuck with the elf." Guy muttered as Garfield holds his anger towards the ginger headed newby.

"Very well, you are dismissed." the Guardians told them as Guy follows Garfield after he wears his ring. As John's uniform has encased into a green shoulder black fullbody suit with green bracelets and boots, while Guy's has a design of a green sleeveless jacket over his black bodysuit with white gloves and green boots.

"Alright elf, what's there to be this Green Lantern?" Guy asked nonchalantly "And what's with the women surrounding you?"

"They are my girlfriends excepts for Lanterns Iolande and Boodikka, and I'd watch how you speak to me for now on, Gardner. If I don't do something to you then they will." Garfield warned as he had quite about enough of his fellow human's attitude. "Now I quickly show you around Oa and then you can go get some lunch. I have business on Earth."

"If those two are free, then maybe I'll see if they are hot enough for me." Guy commented with a smirk which nearly made the Beastly Lantern rip his head off.

_'How can this guy just piss me off so quickly?'_ Garfield asked himself while throwing his partner a glare. "I hate you, so much." He mouthed which made the older Lantern smirk. "Abin Sur, give me strength to put up with this man."

/

"So kid, how long you were a Lantern? 6 months?" Guy asked as he follows Garfield throughout Oa.

"8 years. Been here since my predecessor came to my planet." Garfield told him "Went through boot camp with Kilowag, and the same goes for you!"

"Chill out kid, jeez." Guy said as he muttered "Teenagers."

Garfield was about to send Guy to the moon, as his T-com beeps as he answers "Hey Star, what's up?"

"Greetings, Friend Garfield." Starfire quipped "I was wondering how are you the doing?"

"I'm showing a new recruit the ropes so I won't be able to come to Jump for a a couple hours if that's why you are calling?" Garfield asked as he did his best to keep his irritation out of his voice.

"Oh." Starfire replied in disappointment. "I was just wondering if you and your friends of the girls would like to come over and do the hanging out." She confessed as she sighed. "But if you can't make it then that is fine."

"No we can make it after I finish with this tour and the girls all say that they would love to come over." Garfield stated as he lost what nerve he had to disappoint the Tamaranean Princess. "Just give us an two hours or maybe three."

"That is great to hear, Friend Garfield!" Starfire cheered before she hung up.

/

"He said that he will come!" Starfire cheered to her teammates. "We will need a lot of pizza!"

"Fine." Raven replied in her monotone voice and blushed. _'That's great! And I have a hood up!'_

"Raven's totally in love with BL." Blue Beetle teased as he and Cyborg chuckled, but Raven throws the two out of the window out of irritation.

"Boys." She muttered.

/

"And this is the halls of the fallen Green Lanterns." Garfield told Guy as they made it to the corridors of the memorial halls. Tomar-Re's holographic statue has appeared as Gar makes a sad face of his once teacher, as it's next to Tokar'i's and Abin Sur's statues.

"Hello Garfield." Sinestro spoke as he appears in front of him "Who is he?" he asked as he noticed Guy.

"Guy Gardner, sir." Garfield respond "He's new." he adds as Guy looks at Sinestro and gave a stern look.

_'Sinestro? What kind of name is Sinestro?I don't think I like that guy.'_ Guy thought as Sinestro extends his hand.

"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps, Lantern Gardner." Sinestro said as he waits for Guy's hand to shake.

Guy returned the gesture and snorted. "Thanks a lot, Sinestro."

"Garfield, are you showing the new Lantern Oa?" Sinestro questioned.

"Yeah, Sinestro." Garfield replied. "I needed to come here anyways, but I'd just come back later."

"I'll be gone when you get back." Sinestro told the boy who only smiled.

"You're in no rush." Garfield told the man as they flew off, but stopped when he heard something.

"Treat my daughter right Garfield and we won't have a problem." Sinestro calld out to the boy who shuddered in response and left.

"You're dating Satan's daughter?" Guy questions as Garfield narrowed his eyes at him which startled the ginger headed man.

"Show some respect! Sinestro's one of the most well respected and greatest Lanterns of Oa! So you've better clean up your act, pal! Cause I can send you to the farthest region of the galaxy until you end up in Apokolips!" Gar barked towards the quivering Guy as he sweat drops "I don't see why the ring chose you!?"

"Lay off me, elf!" Guy retorts "I was just a discharged police officer after one mistake. I didn't ask for this, but you know what? I'll be a better Lantern than any of you and I can do a better job at it than being a cop!" Guy declares as he breaths heavily through his anger.

"Alright, if you want to take this seriously, I'll bring you over to Kilowag's boot camp." Gar told him as they flew towards Kilowag's class "And never call Sinestro the devil ever again."

"Sorry, but something about a guy with a name like Sinestro just creeps me out." Guy states as he follows the young Lantern.

"Yeah I was afraid of him when I first met him." Garfield replied. "But I was seven years old and just watched my parents and Lantern Tokar'i die in front of me. What's your excuse?"

"Whatever, elf." Guy grumbled before he got blasted in the back by a green ball construct. "What the hell!?"

"First rule of ring slinging." Garfield started as a huge alien appeared behind him. "Always be mindful of your surroundings." He smirked at the angry older human. "Killy, have funs with Guy here, and I'll be on a little down time on Earth."

"I'll handle the poozer from here, kid. Have fun with the Princess, kid." Kilowog teased.

"Kori, is just my friend." Garfield complained with a blush on his cheeks.

/

Sinestro floats at his sector, as he has flown towards a small, uncharted planet as he lands near the caves. He steps inside the cave as his uniform changed into yellow.

"Those Guardians are fools." he snarled. He walks further deep inside the cave as his yellow ring lights up, as a whole mine of Parrallax crystals "Soon there will be a new order." he said as he brings out 20 yellow rings towards him "Go and bring in worthy Lanterns for my Sinestro Corps." he whispered as the rings floated out of the planet as they split around the galaxy looking for potential Yellow Lanterns.

"It's time to enforce fear throughout the galaxy." Sinestro said with an evil glare. "The Citidel will no longer conquer."

**/**

**Sinestro's up to something, and Boodikka and Guy were the first two to suspect Sinestro. How long will it be to expose this devilish looking man? Find out on the next chapter!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**

**Seriously, I would like your reviews on most of my updated fics, my "Garfield Logan: The Spectacular Spider-Man" needs some reviews. So please, review my stories as well as BW Lewis's because we appreciate your reviews and help us motivates our stories to be better. **


	11. Foreshadowing

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC**

**Enjoy**

**/**

**Chapter 11: Forshadowing**

Later on, Garfield and the female Lanterns have arrived at the Tower as they hang out around the tower. Gar then talks about Tomar's death and the new recruits Guy Gardner and John Stewart.

"John Stewart? You mean the fake news guy?" Cyborg asked as he eats his smoked ribs.

"No, John the Marine. He's on the same level as Hal." Garfield replied as he eats some chips "Guy on the other hand, I give him a week."

"This Guy Gardner sounds like a total klorbag." Starfire states as the Lantern girls nodded in agreement.

"I'll say, I don't know what in Oa were the Guardians or the ring were thinking of giving him the power of the Lanterns." Garfield replied "Also, I've heard the news about Val-Yor. The Tribunal have sentence him to the frozen planet Cryno-18, where he will be frozen in suspended animation for 5000 cycles."

"For blowing up a planet?" Beetle questions.

"That's cold." Raven states as Gar laughed at the joke.

"Man that's funny, Rae. You must've been the jokester of the group." Gar comments "Ever thought of stand up? I know a comedy club at G'nort's planet."

"That wasn't a joke." Raven deadpanned which made the Lantern weakly chuckle. "I don't think that such a punishment is fitting for blowing up a planet."

"No you're right." Garfield agreed which made everybody look at him. "He should be sentenced to death for his crimes, and I would be more than happy to give it to him." He growled as he clenched his fists at the thought of Val-Vor. "I'm surprised the Tamaranean Emperor and Empress hasn't demanded his head on a silver platter." He stated which got the attention of the Tamaranean Princess.

"Why is that, Friend Garfield?" Starfire aked her oldest friend.

"It's what I want from him for putting your life in danger." Garfield answered which made the Tamaranean blush and her heart flutter. "How about we go looking for a bad guy to stop and get our pictures taken?" He asked the girls.

"There aren't any crimes happening recently." Robin states as the klaxon alarm went up as he sigh "Never mind."

"Hmm, these guys are new." Cyborg states as he opens up a video from the city cameras that shows a woman in red, a gorilla with a brain, and an old man on top of a tank with dozens of robot "They're attacking the city!"

Garfield's eyes widen "I remember Superman told me about these guys. They're called the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Have you faced these guys before?" Raven inquired.

"Not really, but from what I've heard, they managed to kill a group of underrated superhero adventurers called the Doom Patrol." Gar respond "They're terrorists."

"They must be stopped!" Starfire stated.

"And they will." Garfield replied. "Titans, Lanterns, this is going to be a fun day. Wel not for them, but totally for us."

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered as they all left, but the Lanterns.

"Lantern, go!" Garfield mock ordered which the girls followed as they giggled.

/

"Do. You. Have. The. Money. Madame. Rouge?" The Brain asked as his loyal body guard and servent stood guard.

"_Qui_, Brain." Madame Rouge informed as she and three henchmen left the vault with sacks of bags. "We got ze money."

"I suggest that you drop the money." Beastly Lantern suggested as the Titans and Lantens appeared out of nowhere. "We out number you."

"Never." Monsieur Mallah growled.

"General. Immortals. Attack!" Brain ordered.

"Yes, master." General Immortals complied as a whole army appeared behind him. "Attack!"

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered.

"Robin, we got the army you guys take care of the monkey and those guys." Beastly Lantern suggested as he charged the ranks of soldiers with his ring ready.

_'I don't need to be ordered around.'_ Robin thought as he swings his bo-staff and charge towards Madame Rouge, but for only to dodge his attacks since she's made of rubber.

Beastly Lantern uses his craftsmanship to form the power of the ring to knock out the henchmen in front of him. One of them was about to shoot him, but Iolande shield's Beastly as she charges in and throws the punch at him.

"Where do these Lanterns come from!?" Mallah questions as he is blasted by Raven's dark magic.

"There. Is. Only. Two. In. Coast. City." The Brain states "This. Alien. Seems. To. Be. The. Leading. Man. Of. These. Female. Lanterns."

"Aim for the Lantern boy." Immortus states as the henchmen follows while Starfire went through his tank and grabs it's engine "My tank!"

The henchmen aims their guns towards Beastly but Blue Beetle shields him from the blasts "Thanks BB." Beastly comments as Blue Beetle smiles in excitement of being complimented.

"No problemo, ese!" Beetle replied as his arms change into stingers as he shots stun blasts towards the henchmen.

"No wonder the Reach were able to conquer so much of the galaxy." Beastly Lantern commented as he shielded the Beetle from an attack.

"Why's that?" Blue Beetle asked his friend.

"With weapons like that, but for a whole army, you'd be unstoppable." Beastly Lantern informed as he realized a problem. "Lanterns, keep up th good work! I'll take out the tanks!" He stated as he used his ring to create armor around him as he change into a Thanagarian jungle cat and start to destory the tanks, that were causing so much problem.

"Friend Blue Beetle, you must use your cannon with the pulse waves!" Starfire told her friend and teammate as she got slapped by the rubber villain.

"You got it, Star." Blue Beetle complied as he fired his pulse cannon at the Madame Rouge and she withered in pain at the constant attack.

"Do it until she passes out!" Starfire ordered as she flew off to help the Lanterns.

"You insolent bug!" Madame Rouge shouts as she tries to strike, but instead she gets blasted but the pulse waves from Beetle's cannon. Beetle keeps blasting her again and again until she gets hit in the head, causing her to get knocked out.

"They took down Rouge!" Immortus states as he is being bounded and levitated by Raven.

"No shit, old man." Raven replied as she saw Cyborg blasting Mallah down to the ground.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said as he sees all of the Brotherhood's henchmen defeated as Arisia and Laira drops the knocked out ones.

"Well, that wraps things up." Soronik states as she punches more "Right, Kat?"

"Agreed, Soro." Katma replied as she knocks the last one out.

"Looks like it's just the Brain now." Beastly states as he gives a smirk "Now, any words when you're in jail, Brainy?"

"You. Will. All. Die." Brain replied as a blinking red light in Mallah's chest started to go off. "Five. Minutes."

"It's a bomb!" Beastly Lantern yells in shock. "What kind of a twisted prick are you!? You stay here and I'll dispose of the monkey in space." He ordered as he picked up the body that's encased in energy and flew into space.

"Be careful!" The Lantern girls and Starfire yelled while Raven just said a silent Azarathian prayer.

"What is he doing!?" Robin demanded. "We could have defused the bomb!"

"Or the bomb could have killed us all!" Arisia argued with fire in her eyes.

/

"Who puts a bomb inside a monkey!?" Beastly rants as he flew into space while carrying Mallah.

"All for my love...of Master." Mallah respond as his whole body turns red.

"Gotta throw this damn dirty ape to the sun!" Beastly states as he threw the energy encased Mallah to the sun as he ran. Once Mallah's time is up, he blew up into a big huge explosion, causing Garfield to be pushed onto impact, knocking him out.

/

The Titans and the Lanterns saw the explosion as they hoped that Beastly's alright. They then saw something falling from the Earth's atmosphere and is heading towards the ocean.

"It's him! He's going for a crash landing!" Blue Beetle states as he saw Starfire flew towards Beastly.

"Hang on Friend Garfield, I won't let you die!" Starfire said as she charges in towards Beastly with such fast speed as she grabs the male Lantern on the mark.

"Friend Beastly!?" She yelled as she slapped his cheek in hopes of waking him up as tears freely flowed down her own cheeks. " Please wake up, Friend Beastly! Friend Raven, please you must heal, Friend Beastly!" She pleaded as the Lantern's girlfriends all look scared for their boyfriend.

"Let me see him, Starfire." Raven ordered as she kneeled and placed the boy's head in her lap. "I can save him." She muttered as she placed her hands on his head. "Azarath Metrion Zenthos." The empath chanted as she began to heal the changeling.

After a few minutes of the healing the young Lantern opened his eyes to see the face of the resident healer. "Thanks, beautiful." Garfield commented as he had the perfect view to see the blush on the girl's cheek before he was thrown off of her by her magic and landed on the ground.

"Ouch, I'm still sore." Beastly told her as he is being embraced by Starfire, as well as Arisia and Soronik "Okay ladies, let a guy breath! After-burn on my back." he winced as they let go of him.

"Sorry Friend Beastly, but I'm just so happy that you're alive." Starfire told him as tears were in her eyes as she gazed at Beastly's eyes as the voice in her head tells her _'Kiss him, love'_ as she did as she thought as she press her lips onto his, giving him a passionate kiss.

Robin apprehends the Brain by grabbing his jar as he's going to show his team, but then stood in shocked as he sees Star kissing Beastly, passionately, causing him to accidentally drop the Brain as the jar containing it breaks, snapping out of the shock he looks down "OH MY GOD!"

Everybody turned to see the distressed leader as he attempted to fix his mistake. "I need help here!" Robin yelled in a panic.

"Got it." Arisia commented as she used her ring to lift the liquid and brain into a energy bubble until they get a new container for the brain. "Tell the police this...um brain needs a new constainer." She told the shocked human.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay." Robin replied as he controlled his breathing. "Thank you, Lantern Arisia."

"Welcome, Robin." Arisia responded as she flew with the brain to her boyfriend who still in the Tamaranean's arms. "See, I told you that Starfire would become one of your mates."

"Arisia, I don't think they should know that." Beastly told her as Star still hugs him "I-um, think it's about time I get back to Oa. Gonna treat myself and recharge my ring battery. I'll see you later, Star."

"Yes. I won't keep you waiting, Friend Garfield." Starfire replied as she felt a little disappointed, but is glad that she's wanting to meet him next time _'Don't be sad, Koriand'r, he will once return and you will reward your love to him.'_

_'What are you, the voices inside my head?'_ Starfire asked mentally.

_'I'll tell you soon, Koriand'r.'_ the voice told her as she saw Beastly being carried off by Katma and Boodikka as they flew off and wave at the Titans.

/

Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan were sitting on a bench in the park as they share a quick lunch, and kiss a few times before the test pilot is called away.

_'Why does Hal always seem to leave?'_ Carol asked herself as she sighed.

_'Soon you will know, Carol. Soon you will understand.' _A voice gently told the woman who some how didn't jump ten feet into the air and look like an idiot.

_'Who are you?'_ Carol demanded.

_'You will know soon.'_ The voice replied.

/

"Garfield, what happened to you?" Sinestro asked the boy when he sees him being carried and has what appeared to be lip marks on his cheek.

"Oh you know..." Garfield replied as he starts "Fighting some criminals on Earth, threw a giant talking ape who has a bomb inside of him into the sun, got after burns, another day on Earth."

"Don't forget the part where Starfire gave you a kiss." Soronik adds as she giggled "She was so all over you."

"The princess of Tamaran kissed you?" Sinestro questions as John and Guy overheard the conversation.

"Damn, he gets kissed by alien princesses? Casanova." Guy states.

"How long is this kid a Lantern again?" John questions as he raise an eyebrow.

"What can I say? I was raised here all of my life. Oa's my second home." Garfield states as Soronik and Arisia brings him to his quarters along with the Lantern girls just as Soronik waves goodbye to her father.

"So, what do you two think of Garfield?" Sinestro asked John and Guy for their opinions on his surrogate son.

"Kind of a pain, but he's alright." Guy honestly answered.

"Hal spoke very highly of him, and now that I saw him...I just don't know what to think about him." John replied. "He kisses an alien princess of an empire who's space we are not allowed in, he appears to be too lazy to walk on his own, and he has multiple girlfriends. I will have to see him in action."

"That can be arranged." Sinestro told the human before flying off.

"Does he want me to fight Garfield?" John questioned his fellow new Lantern.

"I think so." Guy shrugged. "That guy gives me the creeps."

As Sinestro sees them off, he has put his mind into thought _'Maybe I can include Garfield and Soronik to my plans. Though he should be careful of being inflatuated with the Tamaranean princess of the Empire.'_ he thought as he flew into his headquarters to be prepared for his plans.

/

"Princess Koriand'r and Carol Ferris." said the Zamaronian queen with blue skin, dark eyes with blue pupils, long black hair with a pink-purple tiara, and wears a pink brass bikini with a matching loincloth that shows her hourglass figure and slender legs with high heel boots "They have shown great amounts of love for the two Green Lanterns. Soon you two will be one of us, and shall spread love throughout the cosmos."

**/**

**Seems that something interesting is about to happen for Starfire and Carol. Both Garfield and Hal are in it for a surprise.**

**Now before you ask, yes the Doom Patrol are dead. Since BB wasn't recruit and raised by them, the Doom Patrol died while fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. I think this has to do with a ripple of time thing going on.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	12. Matchmaker

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**Chapter 12: Matchmaker.**

"Checkmate." said a girl with long dark raven hair, blue eyes, and wears a red short dress with star spangled prints. and black boots on.

"Oh man, you got me again, Donna." replied a ginger haired boy wearing a yellow speedster suit that makes him look like the miniature Flash but yellow.

"You've always lose to Donna in chess, KF." comments Beastly Lantern as he meets up with his old pals, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash "Where's Speedy and Aqualad?"

"Oh they're in Steel City with a new team." Wonder Girl comments as she blushed at Garfield's appearance _'He looks so charming. Darn my sister for not letting me get a boyfriend.'_

"Hey BGL, what's up?" Kid Flash greets as he gives the Lantern a Hi-Five "What brings you here at the Watchtower?"

"Oh me and Hal are stopping by. Hal wanted to see if he can get Stewart and Gardner to join the League. Mostly Stewart." Beastly respond as he sits beside the Amazon "So, what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing much. But I've met a girl at Jump and her name is J.I.N.X." Kid Flash states as Wonder Girl scoffs.

"You mean that cat thief with bad luck?" Wonder Girl comments "What is with you, Speedy, and Batman chasing cat girls? Am I right, Garfield?" Donna asked the Lantern but noticed him looking at his feet. "Oh, for the love of Hades! Not you too?" She yelled in irritation. "Who is she?"

"She's the first in line for the Tamaranean crown, and her name is Blackfire." Garfield informed with a blush on his cheeks. _'Why can't I just lie to Donna and be done with it? Or right now I remember, nobody can lie to those eyes!'_

"Blackfire? Don't you mean, Starfire?" Kid Flashed questioned. "Because she's a Titan dude."

"Blackfire is her older sister, and she is like a more exotic version of Kori." Garfield answered the speedster. "And I've met Jinx...good for you, bro." He congratulated the teenager.

"I cannot believe you two!" Donna replied as she threw her hands in the air and flew away as she grinded her teeth. _'Why won't Gar ask me out? Maybe I can convince Diana to allow me to date.'_

"What's her deal?" Garfield asked the yellow wearing teen.

"No idea." Kid Flash replied with a shrug. "Maybe we can double date or something?"

"You want me to pick between my girlfriends?" Garfield asked as if the boy before him grew five extra heads. "That is a stupid and sucidal thing for me to do."

"There he is!" shouts a white haired woman in a ice blue costume as she hugs Garfield "Its so good to see you again, Little Lantern!"

"Hey Ice. Fire." Garfield replied as he spots the green flaming hot haired woman "So what do you ladies would like?"

"Nothing from me, but you know Tora likes it when you change into any animal she chooses." Fire respond.

"Can you turn into a polar bear cub?" Ice asked as Gar saw the bubbly Norwegian girl's eyes sparkle.

"Sure thing, Tora." Garfield replied. It's no stranger to know that Garfield was pretty much popular among the female League members. Whenever he visits since he was a kid, the female Leaguers just adored him, just as much as they did for the other four sidekicks. No one knew any reason why Batman never let's his ward in the Watchtower.

Meanwhile coming from the Lounge door where Gar is, was Guy Gardner as he hangs with his newly friend Booster Gold.

"So and then I told Bats- hey it's Double-G Lantern." Booster Gold comments as Guy looks at Garfield as a polar bear cub as he's being hugged by Ice. To say the least when he saw Ice, Guy froze as if he is love struck.

_'Sweet Mary, who is that!?'_ Guy thought as if cupid has shot an arrow through his heart _'She's so...beautiful.'_

"Who is that?" He asked his new friend as he pointed at the Norwegian woman.

"Oh that? That is the Justice League's very own Tora...or Ice, and that is Beatr-" Booster Gold attempted to say before he was interrupted by a sigh.

"Tora, Ice." Guy sighed in a bubbly manner as his eyes stay on the snow white haired girl. "Why is the elf with her? Is she his girlfriend as well?" He asked in jealousy.

"No." Booster Gold answered. "She just likes the forms that our favorite Lantern can take."

"I think I should talk with the elf about that magnificiant beauty." Guy stated as he flew over. "Hey kid." He greeted.

"What do you want, Gardner?" Garfield asked in irritation as he returned to his human form as he was still in the woman's arms who was looking at the newest Lantern.

_'He is very handsome.'_ Ice thought to herself.

"Oh just looking around." Guy replied as he extends his hand to Ice "Greetings beautiful, name's Guy Gardner, Earth's new Green Lantern of space sector 2814."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Garden." Ice replied as she mistranslates her name, but Guy didn't care. She let's go of Garfield as she shake his hand.

"Oh boy." Gar muttered as he got a look at Fire who has a scowling look on her face. He knew Fire and Ice were like two peas in a pod, practically sisters. _'I hope Guy's prepared for Fire's approval.'_

"Garfield, can you tell me about this Gardner?" Fire whispered in his ear as Gar gulps.

"Well, he's an ex-cop, a bit of a hot-head, doesn't think before he speaks, but he's an okay guy." Gar whispered back to the fellow greenette. _'I wonder how's Stewart doing?'_

/

"Gotta say, never met a Thanagarian before." John comments as he meets the winged Thanagarian woman, Hawkgirl. "So you and Hawkman, are you two...?"

"Just my mentor. He may look old but Hawkman's been with the Justice Guild before I came to Earth." Hawkgirl replied as she smiles at the blackman.

"That's interesting." Stewart comments as he nervously coughs at being in the presence of something who he can literally call an angel...well besides the attitude, mace, and armor. "So how long have you been on Earth?" He asked.

"Let me see, I arrived a year before the League was formed and that was I think six years ago, so I'd say seven years." Hawkgirl answered as she found the human's nervousness to be cute. _'Maybe I should ask Hal or Gar about John.' _She thought as she noticed the youngest Lantern pulling Booster Gold and Fire by their hands. _'I don't want to know.'_

"Hey Shy! Johnny is a cool dude!" Garfield yelled at the pair as he ran down the hall, past them.

"Weird kid." John commented.

"The first time I saw him, he was covered in lipstick." Hawkgirl states as John look at her weirdly "He was a bigger ladies man than Bats was."

"Like I said...weird kid." John states again as he face Hawkgirl "So, any day you're free?"

/

"You want us to do what?" Fire asked the green teen as she is in fire mode right now.

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you two can, like double date with Guy and Tora." Gar plead as he ask the Leaguers for a favor.

"I think it's a good idea, Bea." Booster Gold comments "I mean, Gar owe us this much for putting us together."

"I am not sure if this Guy is good enough for Tora, Garfield has not said pretty good things about the brash man." Fire made her doubts known off the bat.

"I know the guy has some problems but don't I?" Booster Gold asked his girlfriend in his friend's defense. "On second thought DO NOT ANSWER. When he first saw Ice his face just lit up like a kid on Christmas. Give him a chance."

Fire snorted at her boyfriend and crossed her arms under her chest. "Fine. But if that man hurts my best friend then all three of you will suffer." She warned in a growl before walking off leaving two scarred men.

"Guy better not screw this up. I'm still a virgin and way too young to die." Garfield stated in a downed and worried tone.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Booster Gold responded with a weak smile. "She won't hurt a kid or me."

/

Meanwhile, Hal Jordan speaks with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Flash, Zatanna, and Martian Manhunter as they have some coffee and lunch as he ask the League "So, what do you guys think of John and Guy?"

"John Stewart. Born in Detroit, Discharged Marine after he required the ring when he was on a space mission. Good with combat skills, good training at the Military, he's good." Batman comments as he drinks his coffee "Guy Gardner, born in Baltimore, former football player at University of Michigan until an injury which left a deep impact, joined and then quit the police force, now a teacher for children with disabilities."

"Damn, you've really did your homework." Green Arrow comments as he eats his steak.

"He's a teacher for students with disabilites?" Hal asked in shock and partial awe. "I wonder why he never mentioned that?"

"I think they would both make good members of the League, and he has already made friends with Booster Gold, a potential enemy with Fire and a love interest with Ice." Batman stated to the League higher archly.

"Hera, help that man." Wonder Woman commented as the prospect of Fire's anger when you hurt their friend.

"Garfield is already trying to smooth things out between them, and he even put in some good words with Hawlgirl for Stewart." Batman added.

"How do you know this stuff?" Hawkgirl demanded in paranoia and shock.

/

"I can't believe that green freak beat me!" Adonis yelled as he paced in his cell. "I will get my revenge!"

_**'Patient, Anthony.'**_ A growling voice spoke to the boy which startled him.

"Who's there!?" Adonis demanded which made his cellmate shake his head.

"Poor kid has lost his mind." The neo-nazi tattooed man commented as he read a book on his bed.

_**'We will come for you.'**_ The voice said again.

"Come for me, for what!?" Adonis growled as he looks around as his cellmate ignores him.

_**'To help you get your revenge against the Green Lantern with your wrathful rage.'**_ The deep voice spoke as Adonis's eyes flashed red for a second as he blinks.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Adonis asked himself as he gets in fetal position on his lower bunk.

Rage is coming.

/

Back at the Watchtower, the alarm system went off as Martian Manhunter comes to the monitors and spots Major Force attacking near Washington "Major Force is stirring up chaos in Washington. I need Captain Atom and Aquaman to be present to stop him."

"We're gonna need some back up." Captain Atom states "Major Force is made of radiation like me, so we need to cool him down. Send in Fire and Ice with us."

"Can we bring Guy with us?" Ice asked as she brings Guy towards the teleporters.

"I'll come too." Booster Gold said as he steps in the teleporter with Fire _'Maybe this can count as a double date.'_

"We're gonna need the help we need." Aquaman states as he place a hand on Guy's shoulder "Ready for your first mission with the big leagues, lad?"

"Tsh, I've dealt with common criminals from space, how bad can Major Force be?" Guy asked.

_'The basic space criminals you've arrested are common thieves, and Lobo.'_ Garfield, Hal, and John both thought in unison.

"Let's do this!" Booster Gold cheered as they all left.

/

"Damn it!" Lantern G cursed as he was punched into a car by Major Force.

"Not exactly space, rookie." Captain Atom laughed as he helped the Lantern up. "Now get up and let's take this guy down!"

"His ass is mine!" Lantern G roared as he used his ring to create a huge brass knuckled fist and hits the villain across his face.

"Nice, GLG!" Booster Gold told his friend.

"You think your team can stop me, Captain Atom?" Major Force questions as he gets blasted ice shards and green flame throwers onto him as Fire and Ice attacks him.

"How about a taste of some frozen and hot treats from us." Ice states as Major Force turns to face the two.

"You bitches ain't got nothing on me!" Major Force shouts as he sends a blast aiming at Ice.

"NO!" Lantern G shouts as he flew in to push Ice out of the way, only to take the hit by Major Force's attack as he gets pushed down towards many buildings until he crashed down to the ground.

"Guy!" Ice exclaims as she creates an ice slide to help the ginger Gardner, while the rest of the Leaguers fight and take down Major Force.

As ice finds Guy, she saw him crashed in the ground, with cuts and bruises all over him. He was lucky the his ring protects him from any severe injuries.

"Guy, are you okay?" Ice asked the ginger Lantern as Gardner opens his eyes and saw her beauty reflecting from the sun light.

"Ugh, yeah Icey. Just peachy- Agh." he winced as he feels his shoulder "Dislocated shoulder." he muttered as his ring crafts a cast around his his left arm.

"You are the bravest and noble person I've ever met, Gardner." Ice comments as she helps him up as she blushes.

"What?" Guy dumble asked as he blushed bright red which the woman found super cute. "You think I'm nobal and brave?"

"Of course, Guy. You took that blast for me." Ice replied in a sweet voice which made the big tough man feel butterflies in his stomach.

"T-Thanks, Tora." Lantern G replied as he got onto his feet to see Major Force getting beat back by Fire, and Booster Gold who weren't happy with their friend being a target and getting hurt. "We should probably help them out before they hurt themselves." He suggested.

"I agree." Ice complied with a soft giggle.

"Hey ugly, I ain't down with you yet!" Lantern G yelled as he faught through the pan and used a giant construct that looked like a 71 Mustang Fastback. "Eat my American pride!" He yelled as the construct collided with the criminal's jaw.

"Boom headshot!" Booster Gold shouts as Major Force is force back to the ground, knocked out.

"Nice job, Gardner." Aquaman comments as he pats the ginger Lantern's back.

"Ouch! Shoulder pain." Lantern G yelped as he winced in pain.

"I'll take you to the med wing at the Watchtower, Mr. Garden." Ice said as she place her hand onto Guy's other shoulder.

"Thanks, Icey." Guy replied as they teleported back to the Watchtower.

"So, they make a cute couple don't ya think?" Booster Gold asked his girlfriend.

"We'll see." Fire grumbled before her boyfriend kissed her cheek and distrust towards the Lantern disappeared and the love for her blondie of a boyfriend took it's place.

"Let's just get out of our work clothes." Fire purred to her boyfriend before they were on the Watch Tower.

/

"What is your name, Lantern?" Sinestro asked the big alien that looks like a snake with muscular arms.

"Arkillio." Arkillio informed as he fully enjoyed the power of the yellow ring on his finger. "And I'm gonna like working for you."

"Excellent." Sinestro replied as he felt a few more Lanterns for the power of yellow "Soon, we shall conquer Oa and bring a new order to the Green Lanterns."

"Is there room for a few more?" said a deep voice as Sinestro turns around and saw a orange and black masked man with a skinny blond girl.

"My guess is that the rings must have chosen you." Sinestro comments as he floats towards the pair "You must be Earthlings, am I right?"

"How could you know?" The masked man asked.

"The first human Green Lantern was like a son to me." Sinestro explained as he takes a look at the two. "I see how you might install fear in someone, but how can she?" He asked when the cave that he was in started to violenty shake. "Oh. Now I see."

"I want what's mine. No more, no less." The girl stated in a cold voice. "My, Raven."

**/**

**Well looks like Sinestro's working his way up to recruiting his members of the Sinestro Corps, he even got a couple of certain villainess humans in his army.**

**Yeah this chapter is like a tribute to Justice League International, minus Blue Beetle, Elaborate Man, Mr. Miracle, and Big Barda.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	13. Emotions(Part 1)

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC. **

**Enjoy:**

**/**

**Spectrum Wars prologue: Emotions(Part 1):**

"You shall all pay when you've went head to head with Despero! I see all, and all that-!"

"Would you shut up, Desprite-o." Garfield told as he and Katma leads the purple alien to the maximum security galactic prison. They delivered him to the Centauri police "Here, he's yours."

"Thank you for the assistance, Green Lanterns." Kai comments as he and his partner Cron retrieves Despero into the space prison.

"Man, dealing with the Tattoo Man at Coast City was better." Garfield states as Katma calls for him.

"We should go back to Oa, Galius is there with a report." Katma states as they fly off.

"Old grumpy cue-ball? Man that guy always gets all riled up." Garfield replied as they head back to Oa.

/

As the two Lanterns went to central, they've joined with the other Lanterns to hear Galius's story "What's cue-ball blabbering on about?" Garfield inquired.

"He's saying something crazy about being saved by some voice." Arkkus replied to the young Lantern.

"There I was, patrolling my space sector until some outlaws make a mess of trouble!" Galius Zed speaks, he is an alien that's whole head makes up for his body with two arms and three stubby legs "But as they pinned me down, I thought I almost lost my life, until a unknown voice told me to never lose hope! That voice gave me the will to win the fight!"

"You say a voice told you not to lose your hope and it's words gave you the will needed to survive?" A Guardian asked the Lantern who nod his head in response. "All of you leave, now!" The Guardian ordered in a strangly fearful tone.

As all the Lanterns leave the area the young human Lantern and his Korugar girlfriend stayed behind to see what was causing their leader's such fear.

"This can not be." A Guardian commented in shock.

"But it is." Another replied to the first. "A voice telling our Lanterns to not give up his 'hope.' it is as we feared."

"The great war with the other Lanterns of the emotional spectrum starts." A female Guardian finished for her fellow immortal. "When green and yellow clash, the other emotional Lanterns will join in the war."

_'Other Lanterns?'_ Garfield thought as he and Katma flew away to speak to their friends.

/

"So Guy, how are you going to ask out Ice?" Booster Gold asked the ginger haired Lantern while hanging out on the moon next to the American flag just as Skeets takes their picture.

"It takes time, Carter." Guy replied as he cross his arms "With my work as a Lantern, I've got bigger dealings than what I can chew."

"Like what?" Booster asked.

"Well I have to take orders from the elf, then do combat practice with Kilowag, and then have to listen to Sinestro's lectures." Guy told as the last part made Booster look grim.

"Sinestro? Why does that name ring a bell?" Gold wondered as he rub his chin.

"Maybe because he is practically elf boy's daddy." Guy grumbled as he turned towards the Earth. "I never would have guessed that I'd be some kind of space cop and ever get to see the Earth from this point of view."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Booster Gold agreed as he completly forgot about Sinestro and why that name bugged him. "Maybe we should go on a double date with Fire and Ice?"

"My man, you are speaking my language." Guy commented as they prepare to head back to Earth.

/

"Friend Raven, maybe we should part take in the ritual of going to the mall and buying clothes that will catch the eye of the boy that we like?" Starfire questioned as she sat by her best friend.

_'Clothes? Garfield's eye?'_ Raven thought in a slight blush that her hood covered up. "I would like that, Starfire." She agreed which shocked her friend.

"Raven actually going shopping!?" Beetle exclaimed "Please don't tell me it's the end of the world, again!"

"Or Raven must be replaced by a doppelgänger robot!" Cyborg states as the two gets their heads smacked by Raven's magic.

"Or I just want to go out for a change." Raven confirmed as she has an unknown thought in her head.

_'Do not give up hope, Raven.'_ the calm voice told her which spooked Raven.

_'Who's there!?'_ Raven asked mentally.

_'Do not worry child, your fate will come soon.'_ the voice told her as it fades from her mind.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Robin asked as earlier he wonders if Starfire was referring to him as the boy she wants to capture his eye.

"Oh! She must really like Friend Garfield, if my best friend is actually doing the shopping with me again!" Starfire yelled in joy as she took the demoness in her hands and flew off with the book that was in her hand falling to the floor.

"My book!" Raven yelled. "Don't any of you touch it!" She warned.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked his best friend as he apporached the book. "That is Raven's book, you should not touch her book."

"I just want to see what she is reading." Blue Beetle replied as he picked it up and saw the magazine inside of the book. "Sneaky." He chuckled before he read the article cover. "How to please your man. In general...a-a...and sexual." He read before he tossed the book away and sat back down.

"I warned you." Cyborg gloated.

/

"Spectrum war?" Ch'p asked as he, G'Nort Arkkus, Sinestro, Galius, Boodikka, Iolande, the rest of Garfield's girlfriends as well as the other Lanterns all gathered around in Garfield's place as they discuss what Gar and Katma talked about.

"Yeah, we've over heard what the Guardians said and it got something to do with these other Lanterns." Gar replied "Are there really other Lanterns with other emotional spectrum?"

"Not that I have ever heard of." Sinestro flawlessy lied to the young boy. '_Maybe when I start this war I can get some of these other Lanterns to help in my cause. Before I destroy them as well.'_

"Same here kid." Kilowog replied as all of the Lanterns replied in the same way.

"I wonder what kind of Lanterns there will be? Maybe jealousy or love or something like that?" Garfield commented as he thought about what was to come.

"Is hope an emotion?" Galius asked his fellow Lanterns.

"Who knows." Garfield shrugged. "But does that voice mean that you are being selected for their new corps?"

"Not sure, lad." Galius told as he float around "What that voice told me was more of a pep talk; Things can always happen for a reason. If this hope spectrum chose me, I don't know if I should step down to the G.L. Corps or not. But aye say I'm always going to be a Green Lantern until I die!"

"Talking like an old timer." Arkkus states.

"I bet the other Lanterns are nice!" G'Nort quipped as Ch'p sigh.

"Yeah, but best bet is that they may not be nice." Ch'p replied "Maybe some."

"Well then, we've gotta prepare ourselves. The Guardians also mentioned about yellow, meaning there could exist a Yellow Corps." Katma comments.

"When yellow and green wage war, the other Lanterns will join in the war." Garfield stated as thought on the Guardian's words. "Should we possibly warn the citizens of our sectors? If a war is on the horizon we should possibly inform them."

"Unless the Guardians tell us to I don't think informing the whole galaxy that a war is coming and there isn't a damn thing that we can do about it is a wise bet." Kilowog snorted at the human Lantern.

"Frag! Somebody needs to tell Hal, John and Guy!" Garfield exclaimed as he remembered that the three human Lanterns are all on dates. "Carol will kill me if I interrupt her date with Hal! Shayera and Tora don't worry me, they're let me explain."

"Well for now, we wait." Sinestro states as he place his hand onto Garfield's shoulder "We shall see how the war will play it out until the time comes."

It was at that point Garfield felt a shiver ran down through his spine when Sinestro touch his shoulder. He doesn't know why but his instincts were screaming when he's near his father figure "You're right, Sinestro." _'What was that bad feeling? I'm sure it was nothing.' _He thought as he smiled up at his father figure. _'I wonder if I should warn the Titans about the war?'_

Arisia looked at her boyfriend and was unnerved by him. _'Garfield, always said that fear is a powerful weapon, does that mean that he will start this war?'_ She asked herself as she knows that yellow is the color of fear. _'Please don't start a war, Garfield.'_

"I need to go tell the guys about what we found out." Garfield commented as he stood up and began to fly away when a green hand construct stopped him. "What?"

"I'll go with you." Soronik stated as she flew beside her boyfriend. "Maybe if you have a female companion this Carol won't kill you."

"Sounds like a plan." Garfield replied as they flew off together, as the other Lantern Titans that the human is dating get called away to their own sectors.

/

"What about this one, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she came out of the dressing room in a red dress that was practitcally a second piece of skin on her.

"You can't wear something like that in public, Starfire." Raven commented as she ushered her friend back into the dressing room.

"But, it will get Friend Garfield's attention." Starfire objected to her friend. "How are we going to be noticed as a possible mate for him if we do not get his attention?"

"You were Garfield's first kiss and I'm sure that with someone as beautiful as you will have no problem attracting his attention." Raven stated before her voice softens considerbily. "Unlike me. What chance do I have to be noticed with you and all the other beautiful aliens in his sights. I'll never be good enough."

"You are good enough, Friend Raven." Starfire told her with a smile "You just have to be more confident with yourself." then suddenly their t-coms ring as it shows an image of Garfield "It's him!"

"Hey Star, Rae." Garfield spoke "Listen, me and Soronik are heading to the Tower so we can talk to you about something. I need all of the Titans present to hear this."

"We will be there, Friend Garfield." Starfire chipped as she ended the communication. "We need to get back to the tower, NOW!" she shouted as she quickly payed for the dress and left with her armor in her arms. "He has important news for everyone! Maybe he will take us as his mates!"

"Then why would he need the other Titans there?" Raven asked in a monotone voice which deflated the Tamaranean. _'Garfield is in for quite the looks when he sees Starfire in that dress.'_

/

"When will they be here?" Garfield impatiently asked the Titans as he paced back and forth in the window of the common room. "This is by far important."

"I've never seen the amigo like this before." Blue Beetle commented as he and his best friend watched the green teen pace.

"I don't see why you can't tell us now." Robin told him "I mean, I can just inform Starfire and Raven-"

"No, we need everyone present." Garfield interrupts the leader "Star needs to hear this because it will affect the whole entire universe."

"What affects the whole universe, Friend Garfield?" Starfire asked in a rushed tone which caused everybody to look at her and their eyes bug out at the skin tight red dress.

"It's about a wa-" Garfield got out before he turned around and got a look at the red dress and his higher brain functions seemed to have stopped as he mouth hung open.

"See I told you." Raven commented with a ghost of a smile on her lips and a little sad that she couldn't make the Lantern do that. _'Terra, was right, I'm not good enough.'_

_'Do not give up hope, Raven.'_ the voice repeated through Raven's mind.

"Ahem." Soronik spoke as she giggled as Garfield was brought back to reality "Um wow Kori, you look beautiful in that dress." He states with a blush.

"Why thank you, Friend Garfield." Starfire replied as she smiled that she finally got Gar's attention, which didn't go unnoticed from Robin.

_'She was wearing that for him!?'_ Robin mentally growled as jealousy rears in his head _'What does she see in him?!'_

"Garfield, what about the thing we should warn them about?" Soronik told him as she thinks of wearing a dress for Garfield.

"What thing?" Garfield inquired as his teenage hormones take over his mind.

"The WAR." Soronik clarified for her boyfriend as she gets annoyed. "The other Lanterns who make war when green and yellow fight."

"Oh!" Garfield yelped in embarassment. "That info! Katma and I spied on the Guardians and apparently there is a prophecy that when yellow and green wage war, the other emotional spectrums will join in the galactic war."

"Other Lantern Corpes of the other emotions spectrums? What are the other emotions?" Raven questioned her crush.

"We don't know." Garfield confessed. "A Lantern was told by a voice to not lose his hope and when the Guardian heard that they ordered all of us to leave them so that is when we spied on the Guardians."

_'I was told to not lose hope.' _Raven thought as she felt a sense of confusion from her best friend. _'What is wrong with her?'_

"That is most interesting, Friend Garfield." Starfire commented in a casual tone. _'Is that voice telling me to not give up on Garfield one of these Lanterns?'_

"If it's a war, than the Titans-" Robin was about to finish, but Garfield interrupts him.

"No, I cannot let you guys get in the crossfire." Garfield states "Who knows how many other Lanterns are out there. It could bring dangerous emotions like greed, anger, or maybe fear."

"Garfield, you've always have the philosophy that fear is a way to act, since bravery can't exist without fear." Soronik told him.

"Fear should be a balance with bravery, not conquer." Garfield replied "Everyone has a fear, Soronik. You feared of losing your father all over again, but to counteract fear, we must be brave for what's coming."

"Actually, I can think of what the emotional spectrum can be." Raven states as all looked at her "My emotions are, how do I say this, sentient with different colors of cloaks, and my brave side is green."

"If you can tell us the possibilities, I may lend you the Book of Oa, the bible of the G.L. Corps." Garfield told her with a smile on his face, which makes Raven's heart fluttered.

"S-Sure." Raven replied with a soft smile.

_'Ask him to come here!'_ Happy begged her original. _'We can show if what color goes to which emotions!'_

_'That is a good idea, but I don't think yellow is the color for knowledge, for it is not an emotions.' _Wisdon commented which made Happy...well happy.

_'I will ask.'_ Raven told her emotions. "If you would like I can show you what I mean?" She asked the Lantern.

The two Lanterns shared a look and nod their heads. "Sounds like a plan, Raven." Soronik replied for both of them. "One of us needs to get the information while the other," She said as she looked at her boyfriend. "Gawks at Starfire and yourself." She giggled.

"Then lt's go to my room." Raven stated as they leave the common room. "Only Lanterns Garfield, and Soronik!"

"What about me?" Starfire asked with a quivered lip.

"Fine, but don't touch anything. You know what happened last time." Raven complied.

"What about-" Blue Beetle attempted to ask but gets cut off.

"NO!" Raven roared.

/

"Why are we in your room?" Garfield asked as he admired the room. "Kinda creepy, but I like it. Has an Torkma feel to it."

"This is a portal to my mind, and where my emotions are held." Raven explained as she feared that he will find her weird...or creepy.

"What do you mean by hold your emotions?" Soronik asked as she eyes the mirror.

"I was raised in another dimension called Azarath and..." Raven then shook her head "You know what? I'll show you." She said as she touches her mirror as a black vortex appeared.

"Well, this is going to be a long ride." Garfield states as he and the three girls enters the vortex to the mirror.

**/**

**This is first of the three part prologue for the Spectrum Wars arc. Once the three parts are completed, Green and Yellow will clash! Which Lantern will be victorious against the other? Find out!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	14. Emotions(Part 2)

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC. **

**Enjoy:**

**/**

**Spectrum Wars prologue: Emotions(Part 2):**

Out of every galaxy he went, every planet he's been to, every rock he's seen, this is just another Friday for Garfield.

"So this is Raven's mind." Garfield comments as he, Soronik, Starfire, and Raven are at a gateway to Raven's emotions.

"This reminds me of the Kazar solar system, or an astroid field of what's left of the Czarian planet." Soronik comments as Starfire agreed while nodding.

"Welcome to Nevermore." Raven comments as she leads them the way "This will lead to Happy's realm."

_'Happy?'_ Garfield thought as he, Soronik, and Starfire follows Raven as she leads them to the portal. Once they enter, their eyes were at awe when the world totally different from the dark and astroid like place.

"I know, a bit sugarcoated than my taste." Raven states as she calls forth all of her emotions.

"Looks like the place where-" Garfield attempted to say before his girlfriend cut him off.

"Air fresheners are made." Soronik finished with a smirk at her boyfriend who glared at her. "Don't be so sore about it. I always wanted to steal one of your jokes."

"But did you have to steal that one?" Garfield whined. "Rae, never heard me say a joke before. I wanted to make her laugh."

"You'll have other oppertunities." Soronik replied with a shrug. "And besides, she didn't laugh."

"Because you ruined the joke." Garfield grumbled when they all heard laughter. "What?"

"Hahaha! Hahaha! You are too funny, Soronik!" Happy cheered which made the changeling twitch. "Don't worry, Gar. You're funny too, funny looking!" She joked which made his girlfriend giggle along with Starfire, while Raven sighed in irritation.

"I'm deeply sorry for Happy's behavior, it was really unprofessional." Raven apologized as Garfield gave a chuckle.

"Relax, I think she's alright." Garfield replied as he realize something "Wait, her name's Happy?"

"My emotions are sentient. You may call them as emoticlones." Raven states as more emotions pops up "Brave here has a green cloak." She adds as she shows Gar a green cloaked Raven.

"Who's the yellow one?" Garfield asked as he stared down the yellow clocked girl. _'Green and yellow wage war.'_

"I am, Knowledge." Knowledge told the Lantern. "But it isn't the color for the emotion."

"How is knowledge an emotion?" Garfield asked in confusion. "And what emotions is yellow for?"

"Fear." Wisdom spoke up. "And I'm Wisdom, and yes I know that it is not an emotion."

"So Happy's pink, Brave is green, Knowledge is yellow, Wisdom is beige, who are the others?" Soronik asked.

Wisdom began "Timid here is gray, the one in orange is Lazy, purple over there is Passion, brown is Sloth, and Red over there is Rage."

Passion walks forward to Garfield as she ask him "Hello there, stud. Tell us, what do you like about Raven?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Well she has some nice pair of legs if I have to comment." Garfield replied as he saw Passion smirk as Raven blushed.

"Really? Hey girls, he likes our legs!" Passion told out loud to her fellow emoticlones.

"Really? The I guess he wouldn't mind giving him a little leg show." Brave comments as she spread her leg up for the Lantern to show. Raven uses her magic to grab Brave and Passion and throw them far away from the young Lantern out of embarrassment.

"This is so embarassing!" Timid yelled as she cowered in her cloak. "Don't let them come back!"

"Look at those claws." Rage told the other emotions. "They look sharp enough to rip flesh from bones." She added as she ran her fingers on the Lantern's claws.

"This is new." Soronik commented in confusion. "Why would Rage care about claws?"

"Because I'm more than just her rage." Rage replied as she took off her hood and moved her head up so all could see her four vibrant blood red eyes.

"You're her demonic half." Garfield finished in shock. "I've never met a hald breed before."

"You've met a demon before?" Rage questioned in a rare curiosity.

"Wish I haden't but I did." Garfield shrugged. "She tried to kill me for being on her small planet."

"That is weird." Happy giggled as she noticed Starfire for the first time. "Stary, you look great!"

"I agree with my fellow emotion." Knowledge agreed in her stoic voice. "Did it have the desired affect you were hoping?"

Starfire only noded her head yes and covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled behind it. "It most certiently did."

"Garfield, couldn't talk." Soronik commented. "I never knew that dresses would have that kind of an affect on him."

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough." Garfield told them as he blush "Now, the main point of this trip is that are there any emoticlones that has the color of hope?" He asked them.

"Well there is one." Wisdom speaks as she points to Raven.

"Me!?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Well the main color of hope is blue, and you do wear a blue cloak." Knowledge states.

"So does that make Rae an emotion as well?" Garfield asked the yellow emotion.

"Not entirely." Wisdom replied to the young Lantern. "We are all meant to be one, and she is the embodiement of hope. When we all become one our cloak will be pure white."

"Why don't you guys simply do that then?" Garfield asked as he focused on remembering the emotions and what color they belong to.

"It can only be done after we have found and experienced true love." Wisdom explained to the Lantern.

"So love would be white then." Garfield states as Wisdom nodded no.

"Love would be pink, white symbolizes life as black symbolizes death." Knowledge corrects.

"So there could be a possible Blue Lanterns group." Garfield comments as he rubs his chin.

"I think we should narrow down the emotions that are most likely to be types of Lanterns." Soronik states.

"Good idea." Garfield replied to his girlfriend "Now, who has a piece of paper?"

/

"A world full of enslavement and fascist empire." said the man in the black and yellow mask with black and yellow armor around him. Right now he is standing on a pile of Gordanian bodies with the rest of these Yellow Lanterns. They are all at the Citadel empire as they have extinguished every Citadelian, Gordanian, Psion, Branx warriors, and many other conquering species they've destroyed.

"They don't look tough to me." Arkillio comments after he crushed a Gordanian's skull "We've practically wiped them out over night."

"You guys seen the carnage I did to those over grown lizards?" asked the fellow Lantern who's appearance is part robot, and part Superman "I blew their heads off with my guns!" he said as his arms form yellow guns. "Looks like you've gotten your work done, have you Deathstroke?"

"It was most simple." Slade replied in a bored tone. "I can't wait for the real challange and go to war with the Green Lanterns."

"We will my friend, just be patients." Sinestro stated. "The Guardians will hear of this soon and then send out a Lanterns to investingate the destruction of these filfth. I suggest we leave now."

"Yes, Sinestro." All but Slade say as they leave the system.

_'Why did this have to be Garfield's sector?' _Sinestro thought as they left the area.

/

Starfire, Raven, Soronik and Garfield arrived back in the front room to see it empty except for the Boy Wonder who gets a blood lust look in his eyes at the lip stick marks on the Lantern's face.

"What happened to you?" Robin demanded.

"Rage kissed me." Garfield explained with a smirk. "And then they all kissed me. Rage was surprsingly gentle with me."

"And Timid...well she wasn't so timid after she kissed him." Soronik added with a blank facial expression when her ring beeps. "Hello?"

"Get to the Citadel! Reports say the Gordians have been destroyed!" Ch'p ordered the girl.

"On my way!" Soronik replied as she flew off leaving her boyfriend behind. "I'll be back! Just stay here or something!"

"Alright, be careful Soronik." Garfield told her as he kiss her good luck as Soronik flew off to investigate "Who would on Earth would have the balls to destroy the Gordanians? Wait, I have a few ideas who." he said dryly as either Lobo, or any other dumb or powerful criminals like Dr. Polaris or Evil Star pops up in his mind. Lobo most likely.

"The Gordanians reside on the Vega System. I hope my planet's safe." Starfire speaks as she hugs herself.

"Don't worry, Star. Nothing's going to happen to Tamaran." he told her as he comforts her with his hand around her shoulder "I promise."

"I hope not." Starfire whispered to herself before she realized something. "Where are all our friends?"

"Beetle left to a family reunion and he won't be back all week, same goes for Cyborg but he will return in a few days. I will be gone for a couple weeks and I'm leaving Raven in charge until I get back." Robin informed with no emotion, but on the inside he was furious.

"How can me and Starfire save the city until Cyborg gets back and then how can all three of us?" Raven inquired.

"I can help." Garfield announced with a huge smile. "I can ask for some time off to help with Jump. Never took a vacation before. Might be fun."

"Theres your answer, I'm leaving." Robin grumbled.

"Say hi to Jaybird for me!" Garfield called out, but was ignored. "Maybe I should just call his little bro myself?"

/

"Is something wrong, Arisia?" Boodikka asked the blond Green Lantern as Arisia was moping around the halls.

"It's nothing, Boodi." Arisia replied to her mentor "It's just that, what if Garfield's the one who will convert to Yellow?"

"Arisia, you should know that Garfield would never do that. Oa is his home, and he won't abandon his home because of his philosophy." Boodikka reassured the Graxonian.

"Garfield said that fear is a powerful weapon, so I thought that-" Boodikka place her hand on Arisia's chin.

"Do you honestly believe that he's going to start a war?" Boodikka questions to her calmly.

"N-No." Arisia answers her friend. "He wouldn't want to hurt an innocent who got caught in the crossfire."

"Exactly." Boodikka responded with a smirk. "All because he thought up such a notion doesn't mean that he will create this Yellow Lantern Corp."

"Yeah that's true." Arisia chirped up. "I was just being foolished to think other wise."

"Have you guys heard!?" Katmu asks her fellow Lanterns. "Garfield, took a vacation! Apparently the Titans Blue Beetle, Cyborg and Robin will be gone so he will be in the tower alone with Raven and Starfire. Who do you thnk he will make his mate first?"

Boodikka and Arisia look at each other as they smirk "How much you wanna bet that he mates the princess?"

"I'm voting for Raven, and the loser gets to clean up the latrines." Arisia replied as she saw Boodikka and Katma grimaced.

"I'm more confident on the princess." Boodikka states with a smirk.

/

"So what kind of villains does this city have?" Garfield asked.

"Cinderblock, Plasmus, Control Freak, the Hive Five, Mad Mod, Cheshire, you name them." Raven listed in monotone.

"But we proved to be victorious!" Starfire quipped.

"They sound better than the ones from Coast City." Garfield replied "We got Shade, Tattoo Man, Dr. Polaris, Grundy, Icicle, Gambler, Sports Master, I heard from Speedy he's Cheshire's father."

"Starfire, why don't you and Garfield do whatever you want, I have a poetry reading to get to before my favorite café closes." Raven told the Tamaranean princess who's eyes shinned bright at her thought running through her mind.

"Okay, Friend Raven. Ma-Friend Garfield and I wll do the hanging out." Starfire replied with a blush that only the demoness saw.

"Good luck." Raven stated as she left. _'I hope she knows what she's doing.'_

"Bye." Starfire and Garfield called out as they watched as the Titans left their eye sight through a portal.

"So Kori, what would you like to do?" Garfield questioned when he found himself being pulled by the alien princess.

Starfire takes Garfield to her room as she brought him inside as Garfield ask her "Kori, what's going on?" He demands as he saw the red haired princess close and lock her door.

"Garfield, I've been wanting to reward you for your kindness." Starfire told him as she gives Garfield a passionate kiss as she push him onto her bed.

"Kori, what?" Gar asked as he saw the red haired girl taking her top off, showing her perfect round chest.

"I want to make love to you, Garfield." Starfire told him as her green eyes flashes pink light for a second.

_'What was that?'_ Garfield thought as his eyes bugged out when he saw her take her skirt off as well as her long boots. He then felt Starfire taking his ring off of his hand as his GL uniform disappears and is now just his blue button shirt and jeans. "Kori, I'm not so-" his lips were shut by Starfire's finger.

"Do not speak." Starfire told him as her lips pressed onto his "Just mate."

_'I...I-I...should I be doing this?' _Garfield asked himself as he returned to kiss with a passion that set the Tamaranean off as she jumped and crossed her legs around her mate's waist and savagly attacked his lips some more before attacking his neck. _'Yes...yes I should.'_ He thought as he gave into the pleasure, the heat and the passion.

_'I told you, young Tamaranean.'_ That voice told Starfire.

_'Yes, thank you wise voice.'_ Starfire told the voice as she got her mate's back onto her bed and straddles him. _'You are mine.'_

**/**

**Gar's getting it, his D to Star's V. He's getting some loving tonight!**

**Next chapter will be the third part of the Emotions prologue and then Green and Yellow shall clash! **

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	15. Emotions(Part 3)

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC. **

**Enjoy:**

**/**

**Spectrum Wars prologue: Emotions(Part 3):**

Garfield and Starfire have never felt happy in his life.

There he is, laying on his bed, naked, with the female Tamaranean princess Starfire beside him, were laying on the queen size bed without their clothes on.

"That was good, Mate Garfield." Starfire comments as she kiss her lover's chest.

"It is, isn't it Kor?" Garfield replied with a smile on his face as he trace Kori's hip to her thigh to her leg looking at her curves "Never have I been with someone so beautiful."

Starfire giggles as she feels his hand bringing her leg to him as he kiss her foot to her shin "Oh Mate Garfield, you were so amazing today." she comments.

"Same for you, Kori." Garfield replied.

"Oh, Mate Garfield. When will you mate with, Friend Raven?" Starfire questioned her mate. "I cannot wait to tell your other mates about me joining them."

"Besides the fact that she might not even like me? Whenever she wants me to." Garfield informed his newest mate. "I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew."

/

Raven is meditating in the common room with a rare sense of peace. _'Life is just...right, right now.'_ She thought to herself. '_Starfire is now mates with Garfield, and just maybe he finds me attractive enough to join in a relationship with him.'_

But the peace was short lived when the tower's alarm rang off which made the demoness drop onto her butt. Without missing a beat she sped to the computer to figure who was commiting the crime and where it was occuring.

"Great, Droctor Light." Raven muttered to herself as the other two Titans entered the room with their uniforms in a mess. "About time, Doctor Light is robbing a bank! And fix your clothes!"

"She's strict." Beast Boy whispered to his mate.

"Yes she is." Starfire agreed as they fixed their uniforms.

"I like strict." Garfield whispered back.

/

Doctor Light was robbing the bank of Perez as he has an ear piece on him.

_"Wait for the Titans, and keep them busy. But Raven's mine."_ The feminine voice spoke to him as the good doctor felt a chill down in his spine.

"Y-yes." Doctor Light replied as he takes the bag of money just as the remaining Titans, Beastly Lantern, Starfire, and Raven are present _'She didn't say anything about a Green Lantern here!'_ He thought as he spoke "Where's the rest of the Titans!?"

"They're at the library, but they send their regards." Beastly Lantern answered as he grabs the 'doctor' with a green cage and then started to shake the cage around which caused the criminal to bounce around and collide with all four sides of the cage. "Somebody doesn't have his seat belts."

"Horah, Mate Beastly!" Starfire cheered as she watched with great pride.

"Just keep that going, Beastly." Raven smirked at the teen. "Why don't you drop him so we can take him out."

"Got it, Rae." Beastly Lantern complied as he changes the cage into a fly swatter and swated the criminal down.

"AAAAHH!" Doctor Light yelld as he feel back first onto the concrete.

"We have done it!" Starfire cheered when she watched the man get back up.

"Gr-n freak." Doctor Light growled as his whole face was bruised and parts of his suit was destroyed.

Raven didn't like what Light called him, as much as Starfire who shot a starbolt blast towards the doctor's chest, causing him to hit a wall on impact.

"You will watch your words, Doctor Light." Starfire spat as she shoots lasers form her eyes at the Doctor's armor, causing him to scream in agony.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Light screamed as he felt the pain in his body, just as Raven stops her.

"Star, I think he has enough!" Raven told her as Starfire stops her eyes from hurting the criminal "What was that about?"

"I, guess I've over did it." Starfire replied as unknown to them they're being watched by a certain blond, who was clapping slowly which brought their attention.

"Bravo." Said the blond girl in a yellow leotard with black sleeves on her arms and legs as well as yellow gloves and boots, with a symbol on the center of her chest that is different from the GL Corps's "Hey Raven, you missed me?"

"Terra?" Raven whispered in freight and shock.

"Yellow?" Beastly Lantern growled. "Blondie, I don't know who you are but you and I are going to have a long talk about who gave you that ring!"

"I don't think so, Freak Lantern!" Terra snarled as she fired a yellow beam at the Lantern who fired a green one back. "Fear is stronger than Will!"

"Fear is only stronger if it stops you from acting!" Beastly Lantern yelled back as he felt his will failing him. _'No! No! No!'_

"When I'm finished with you I'll take Raven and show her what happens when you betray me! The stupid slut!" Terra laughed like a maniac.

_'Raven, no!' _Beastly Lantern thought as he and the demoness locked eyes and he felt his will grow by leap and bounds. "In brightest day. In bl...ackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern might!" He chanted as his green beam shot through the yellow and blasted the blond girl back.

"AAAGGHH!" Terra screamed as she is hit back and crashed onto the window of a bake shop. The young Green Lantern flew towards to capture the blond, but he is shot back by a powerful yellow blast, knocking him out as he hits the streets.

"Mate Beastly!" Starfire exclaimed as she rush to the Beastly Lantern's aid, as well as Raven but a yellow construct grabs her.

"You and I need some catching up to do, my little birdy." Terra states as she laughs coldly as she restrains Raven with a yellow sphere that the empath couldn't break herself out.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire shouts as she saw her friend disappeared with her evil ex "Beastly, wake up!"

/

"Let me go!" Raven demands as Terra lets go of her with her construct and sets her down to a construction site.

"You can't escape from me, Raven." Terra told her as she uses the ring to construct bounds around Raven's wrists.

"W-why are you doing this?" Raven questions as Terra placed an inhibitor collar around her neck "I thought you were dead!?"

"You can't kill my love for you, my dear Raven." Terra told her with a lustful smirk as she trace her finger from Raven's chest to her naval "No matter who you date or go out to, you're body belongs to me." she whispered in her former lover's ear while groping Raven's breast.

"N-no, please don't!" Raven plead. She remembered when Terra used to be a sweet girl when she first came to the tower, and learned to connect with her since Terra's powers were out of control. After a confrontation with Slade, Terra runs away after Robin offered her to learn how to control her powers, making the blond think Raven told him(In truth, Robin guest it). When Terra came back, Raven noticed a change in her, but shrugs it off as Terra showed her love, when the two had that one night together. But everything changed when Slade attacks the tower, and Terra revealed to be a traitor and attempts to bring Raven with her, but the empath refused which caused the blond to go to the darkside. Since then, Terra went mad.

"You're worthless." Terra told her as she smacks Raven's face "You think just because a guy showed interest in you, you think you have the chance? You'll never be good enough for that Green Lantern freak. He won't come to you since you belong to me." she told her as she press her lips on the teary eyed Raven while squeezing her breast.

_'She dares harm a future mate!'_ A gravely voice in Garfield's head rang out as he arrived to see the blond girl groping the demoness. _'Show her your rage!'_

_'That bitch is toast!'_ Beastly Lantern screamed in his mind as he saw red and charged fourth with a shield contruct before him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What is that?" Terra demanded in irritation at being destracted when she turned to get knocked aside by a green sheild and an angry Green Lantern behind said shield. "So you came."

"Leave Raven alone." Beastly Lantern growled at the Yellow Lantern. "Give me your ring and maybe, just maybe I'll show mercy."

"Get bent, freak!" Terra spat as she brings boulders up from the ground as she aims them towards Beastly. The young Green Lantern dodge the boulders as he constructs green armor around himself as he change into a Vulpinancer, an alien dog with no eyes but with three gill-like black lines on their necks as he leaps down towards Terra and bites her leg.

"AAAGH!" Terra screamed as she constructs a punching bag to punch the alien dog away from her as she wince with her bleeding leg "That hurt, you stupid mutt!"

"Really? Well that didn't taste good, you need to eat some more, or you'll end up like those women with bulimia." Garfield insults the blond as he frees Raven from her bond.

"W-W-Wh-hat are you d-doing? S-Sho-iuldn't yo-o-ou fight, Terra?" Raven asked as she felt herself being picked up by her crush.

"I've poison her." Beastly told the girl. "If she doesn't get the anti-toxin then she will die, and she will only get that after she gives me the ring."

_'He poisoned me!?'_ Terra panicked in her mind as she already felt it's affect as she fell onto her knees as she breathed heavily. "C-Cure me!" She demanded.

"Ring." Beastly growled. "Ring and then cured."

"F-Fine." Terra whimpered as she valued her life more than her loyalties. "N-No-ow fix me!" She pleaded in a weak voice.

"I lied." Beastly told the girl who was too shocked to do anything. "That was a placebo affect." He added before he knocked the girl out with his boot. "Let's get you out of here."

"You came for me?" Raven asked him, but mostly herself in shock and awe.

"Of course." Beastly replied as he softly kissed her lips.

Raven felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt the lips of the Lantern on hers. This was a first kiss given from a boy she liked, actually it was her first kiss from a boy.

"We should bring her in the tower and ask where did she get this ring." Garfield told her with a smirk "I can let you be the bad cop."

"Alright." Raven replied as they bring the knocked out Terra as they head down to the Tower.

/

"Alright blonde, where did you get this ring?" Garfield demands as he and Raven are in the interrogated room with a powered down Terra.

"The ring just came to me, so I don't know." Terra lied as Garfield narrows his masked eyes at her.

"Don't you lie to me, you fraggin' twig!" Beastly roared as he slammed his fists on the table making the girl flitch.

"I'm not lying!" Terra objected but she was slightly scarred of the Lantern as she lost her ring and she has the collar around her neck, canceling out her powers. "I don't know, really!"

"And why should I believe a piece of frag like you?" Beastly asked as he circled the girl. "You betrayed your friends and girlfriend, and you tried to just rape Raven!?" He shouted in anger.

"She is MINE!" Terra shouted at the young Lantern as he mentioned the demoness. "I OWN THAT WORTHLESS DEMON!"

"She is not yours." Garfield retorts as he cross his arms. "Raven, I'm guessing you want to give a taste out of her?"

"I'll go through her mind and read her memories." Raven respond as she place her hand on Terra's forehead as she chants a spell that gets her soul self as she gets inside Terra's head. But as fate would have it, she found nothing. Somehow the traitor learned how to hide her memories from foreign minds. "She is blocking me. I can't see into her memories or her mind."

"Then we will take her to Oa and see what the Guardians can do." Garfield commented as he looked back at the girl who appeared to be foaming her her lips. "What the frag!" He yelled as he smelled the poison from the other side of the table. "She...she killed herself."

"Frag." Raven copied the Lantern.

"I'm going to Oa anyway, at least I have this yellow ring contained." Garfield states as he place his hand on Raven's shoulder "Tell your friends what happened and turn her body in to the morgue."

"Alright." Raven replied as she kiss Garfield on the lips "Thank you for saving me, Lantern."

"Hey, it's what I do." Garfield replied as he flew out of the room and meets Star "I'll be leaving to Oa, Star. I'll see you again soon."

Starfire nodded as she and him kiss each other goodbye "Farewell Mate Garfield, and until we meet again."

"Will do, Kori." Garfield respond as he makes his way out.

/

"It seems that Terra has died." Sinestro said as he smirk "But her ring is now at the hands of Garfield. Sorry that your apprentice sacrificed herself, I can't let Garfield know who the ringleader is yet." he told Slade.

"I understand." Slade monotoned. "I understand better than anyone."

"What will happened if the Lantern brat gives the Guardians the ring?" Arkillo asked his leader.

"Simple. We will just invade Oa ahead of schedule." Sinestro informed with a evil smirk that made the Yellow Lanterns shiver in delight. "To the fall of the Green Lanterns."

"To the fall of the Green Lanterns!" The Yellow Lanterns yelled in unison which shook the cave.

/

Butch still in his restraints patiently waits for the war to begin so he can be free and rage will destroy the galaxy. "Soon." He spoke into the universe. "Soon you will all feel the heat from our hellish hate."

/

Ophidian peered into the stars as he felt his cage weakening. "Mine! ALL MINE!"

/

Adara smiled as it remembered the Green Lantern it saved. "We will spread hope through out the galaxy."

/

Proselyte sensed that soon it's time will come to show compassion. "Hate comes from murder, hope from prayer, but compassion is given to all."

/

"Carol Ferris, Korand'r, they will be powerful Sapphires." The Predator spoke in it's crystal. "Soon the yellow will war with the greem and in it's wake, love will flood the galaxy."

/

William Hand sat on his couch with a six shooter in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. "What is wrong with me?" He asked himself. "My criminal career is a joke, and I'm a joke! My whole family hates me! And why!? Because I'm turned on by dead bodies!"

_'Kill yourself.' _A voice whispered in the insane man's head. _'Kill yourself.'_

"Well then, I guess this is the end." Hand replied as he held the shooter to his mouth as his last words before he pulled the trigger are "Let hope burn light."

/

"Nekron, has made his move." The Entity spoke as a pure white light in the universe. "I must be ready to do the same."

/

"Ion will fall to our fear, and the galaxy will follow." Parallax spoke to his lead Lantern, a purple skinned man. "Nobody can stop us. Not even the green human."

/

"They are coming." Ion told itself.

And with that, the Spectrum War sets it's course.

**/**

**And that's the prologue for the major start of the Spectral Wars arc. There will be some multi-arcs for the war to come as the next chapter, Green clashes with Yellow.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	16. Green vs Yellow(Part 1)

**Here it is, ladies and gentlemen, the start of the Spectrum Wars Saga! I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**The Spectrum Wars: When Green and Yellow Clashed(Part 1):**

Garfield flew back to Oa as he saw Soronik, Arisia, and Laira were present as they flew towards him.

"Hey girls, what's going on at the Citidel?" Garfield inquires.

"Gordanian genocide." Laira replied.

"Including the Psions. They were all wiped out along with their planets." Arisia states "Who would go out and destroy them, and for what reason?"

"A bigger threat than what we've faced." Garfield replied "Come on, lets head to Oa and discuss this." He states as they flew towards the green headquarters of the Green Lanterns, as unexpected danger will be lurking.

/

"This is such a romantic evening for a double date." Tora states as she and Beatriz are on a date with their boyfriends, Guy and Michael, as they're in a restaurant.

"Anything for you, Ice Princess." Guy replied to his date as Tora giggled.

"See Bea, I told you they'll get along fine." Michael states to his girlfriend.

"I guess so." Beatriz respond as she just drink her wine.

"So Guy, what's it like being a Green Lantern?" Tora asked him as Guy was about to reply but his ring beeps for an upcoming call.

"What is it?" Guy asked as he answers with irritation as he saw John Stewart "Can't you see I'm on a date with a snow angel?"

"Gar's are calling an important meeting and are ordering all Lanterns back to Oa, NOW." John replied to his fellow Lantern as he chosed to ignore his irritation. "Garfield, is getting impatient with you." He added before he ended the conversation.

"Frag." Guy swore as he shot an apologetic look to his date. "Sorry Snow Angel but aparently I need to leave for Oa. Can we do this again when I get back?" He asked.

"Of course, Guy." Tora replied as they quickly kissed and the red haired man walked out of the restruant with a very bad attitude. _'Damn Oa! Damn the Guardians!'_

_'I get a feeling that I should have told him something?'_ Michael thought as he watched his best friend leave.

As Michael watch Guy leaves, he notice the date on the calendar on the restaurant as it hits him. To most time travelers from the future, if they stayed in the past too long, they will less likely forget important dates on certain events that will happening. But then when the name Sinestro came across after he saw a devil character on a bottle of hot sauce, that's where it strikes him.

"Holy shit!" Michael exclaimed "I think I know who Sinestro is."

"What are you talking about, babe?" Beatriz asked in concern.

"Sinestro, Gar's surrogate father that Guy mentioned earlier, he's going to be the Green Lantern's worst enemy." Michael answered as he saw the shocked faces of the two girls "And I can't stop it without effecting the time stream."

"What can we do?" Beatriz asked her boyfriend in a caring voice as she knows how much her boyfriend feels about being helpless like this.

"We can only sit back and watch." Michael informed in a defeated tone as he gave a silent prayer for the Green Lantern Corps.

/

"Where is that arrogant bastard at?" Garfield grumbled as his surogate father placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Be patient, Garfield. Lantern Gardner, will be here soon." Sinestro assured the green human.

"Thanks, Sinestro." Garfield replied with a small smile.

"Alright, what's the deal? Don't tell me it's the end of the universe as we know it." Guy said as he makes it to Oa as he saw the other Lanterns starring at him "What?"

"Didn't you get the memo, ginger?" Ch'p questions "We've got an all GL Corps Alpha-Delta 12 intergalactic emergency!"

"Alpha what now?" Guy asked.

"A planet's been blown up by an unknown terrorist group, jackass." John states sternly.

"Around the vega star system, someone blew up the Citadel and wiped out Gordanians and Psions." Hal states as a green projector pops up as it shows what's left of the Citadel "It didn't target Thanagar, Tamaran, or any other planets next to the Vega system, just the Citadel specifically."

"The Citadel's a planet filled with slave traders and are fascists group. Whoever wiped them out probably had a grudge against them." Sinestro states _'By someone is me.'_

"Talk about a long list." Garfield growled. "Tamaraneans, Thanagarians, Tholgalians. Practically all the civilizations in that system and beyond hated them. Tying to find the culprit would be like trying to find out to ate the last donut at fat camp."

"All Lanterns are being sent out to their own respective sectors to find out any information about the guilty party." Sinestro ordered "Except for myself Garfield and Soronika, Lantern Stewart will take my daughter's sector while we stay here on Oa in light of this so called war."

"That seems fair." Garfield commented to his second father. _'Somebody would need to be here incase these Yellow Lanterns decide to attack.'_

Everyone nodded as all the Lanterns except for Garfield, Soronik, and Sinestro left Oa to go to their sectors as well as Lantern Stewart to go to Soronik's sector.

"Sinestro, there's something I need to tell you as well as to the Guardians." Garfield told his mentor as he pulls out a Yellow power ring to show "I fought another Lantern and she holds this ring."

Soronik gasp as Sinestro stayed neutral "So it is."

"That's not all, me and Soronik also discovered some possibilities of other Lanterns of different colors. The voice that speaks to Galius of hope? It's possibly blue!"

"Gar's speaking the truth, father. We should tell the Guardians about this." Soronik said to her father, who stayed neutral.

"I agree with you two." Sinestro replied as he allowed a small smile to grace his face. _'Kill two birds with one stone. I can get Garfield and my daughter to join me...and if they don't then I will have to dispose of then before I kill the Guardians.'_ He thought as they took off and he used his pocket to signal his Lanterns to begin their assaults in the sectors they are in, except for Slade who was following his leader.

_'Something feel wrong.'_ Soronik thought as her stomach was knotting up. _'What is it? Whatever it is, I don't think Garfield is aware.'_

_'Something is seriously setting me off.'_ Garfield told himself as his smile never left his face. _'I think we are being followed...but that's impossible, right? I can't smell anybody and nobody else has senses this. Have they?'_

/

"I fear the time is upon us." A Guardian stated to his fellow immortals.

"The Yellow Lanterns will soon start their pity war." Another Guardian commented.

"Guardians! We have news!" Sinestro announced as the three Lanterns entered the sacred area of Oa.

"What is it, Sinestro?" The female Guardian inquired.

"A Yellow Lantern has been to Garfield's sector on Earth." Sinestro answered as he told Gar to show them the ring as the pointy eared Lantern shows them the yellow power ring.

"That ring, it's made of Parallax crystals." The second Guardian told in shocked.

"It was a human blond girl named Terra who attacked my fellow Titans Raven and Starfire. She may have used the ring for a vendetta against Raven, and once we caught her, she committed suicide before we can get some intel on who she got the ring from." Garfield explained to them.

"How did she do that?" A Guardian asked.

"A poison. From what I could smell it was a combination of cobra venom, sinai(BW: no idea if that is correct spelling), bleach and a horrible substance called Joker Toxin." Garfield informed as he shivered. "It must have been a horrible death." _'That feeling is still here.'_

"I'm sorry to hear about that, young Lantern. We could have questioned her." A Guardian commented.

_'I say she deserved it.' _Garfield thought darkly as she remembered the blond girl molesting Raven. "I do appologize for not searching her. But maybe we can study this weapon and see who made it."

"The Weaponers are the only ones who can make such a weapon." A female Guardian replied to the young Lantern. "We must speak with them at once."

"Or you could just surrounder your world to us." A voice rang out in the shadows.

_'I can't smell him!'_ Garfield roared in his mind as he searched for the man.

"Show yourself!" demand the aggressive Guardian as the other Guardians look around as well as the Lanterns.

The voice chuckled as it respond "You call yourselves the Guardians of the Universe. You have a religion belief that bravery conquers all, as fear falls. Now here's my question..." revealing to himself was Slade in his Yellow Lantern version of his suit, replacing the orange and gray with yellow coloring "Who do you think you people are?" he asked coldly which sends chills down into the spines of those in the room.

"W-who are you!?" Garfield demands as he constructs a giant hammer as Soronik constructs a Kagarian sword.

"You may heard of me as Slade, Mr. Garfield Logan." Slade answers which shocks the changeling Lantern "I know who you are, as well as Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart."

"How can you know all of this!?" Garfield demands in anger.

"One, I'm Deathstroke, the most dangerous mercenary on Earth. Two, my leader was so open with the information on the Lanterns that he knew wouldn't turn to his cause...well you as the exception. He just gushed on about how great of a Lantern you were and how greater you will become." Slade replied in his neautral voice that quite frankly made the younger Lanterns fell fear. "You are afraid, good."

"Fear can be the motivation to act." Garfield growled as he changed his hammer into a katana when he saw his foe do the same.

"Do you even know how to use that boy?" Slade questioned as he chuckled.

"No, but I'll learn as we go." Garfield responded as he pushed his girlfriend behind him. "Why don't you just tell me who your leader is and just surrender?"

"Why I thought it would be obvious." Slade told as he flew towards Garfield as they clash their constructed katanas as they attempt to push each other to the limit. They both back away for the moment as Slade constructs a gun as he aims it towards the Guardians, but luckily Soronik blocks his rain of bullets as she constructed a shield.

"No one's dying in Oa!" Soronik shouts as Garfield takes the opportunity to strike, but Slade counter attacks as he turns his gun into a larger sword again as he blocks the attack.

"Who is your leader!?" Garfield barked as he glares at the masked man.

"He's in the very same room, Garfield." Slade spoke as he coldly whispered in his ear "Sinestro."

"LIAR!" Garfield roared as a vein in his head pulsed as he turned his katana into brass knuckles and brought them colliding with the masked man's mask which cracked under the pressure. "NOW DIE!" He roared when he was blasted by a yellow energy blast which turned the loud room dead silent as they all turn to see the once proud and honorable Green Lantern Sinestro is wearing a yellow and black costume with two yellow rings on his hands. "N-No.." The changeling whimpered at the sight. "T-Thi-is c-can't be-e tr-u-u-ue."

"Daddy, no." Soronik sadly pleaded with her father as her construct failed as she fell to the floor. "You didn't betray us?"

"I can't believe it." Garfield told himself as the Guardians lifted him up and placed him away from the two Yellow Lanterns with his girlfriend next to him to found her way into his arms for comfort.

"I am sorry you have to see this Garfield and Soronik, but you must know that this is for the greater good." Sinestro told them.

"You...you didn't black out when Tomar-Re died, you killed him!" Garfield shouts.

"I did it for the greater good, Garfield." Sinestro told him "The Locrix, the Citadel, Gordanians, and Psions deserved to be punished for all the wars, death, and slavery they've caused to all of the Vega system." he states as he admits to his crimes.

_'That means he destroyed the Locrix's homeworld! Frag, that means Val-Yor was framed for one charge of genocide.' _Garfield thought as his fist balled up "Why!? Why did you betray us? Your own daughter! Why did you betrayed me!?"

"I did not betrayed you or Soronik, Garfield." Sinestro told as he floats towards them "Your philosophy inspired me, fear is a way to act. So I simply _acted_ and used the fear to bring order to the galaxy and the universe."

"Fear is suppose to balance with bravery! What you're doing father was just nothing but dictatorship!" Soronik retorts as she tries to reason with her father. "Garfield states that bravery cannot exist without fear, and now I have feared that your disappearances and those years of being a slave to the Gordanians and the Psions have driven you mad, father!"

"Daughter, I'm only doing this for the both of you." Sinestro states "But if you're going to be this way-" he didn't finished as he was hit by a hammer by Boodikka.

"I knew there's something suspicious about you, Sinestro." Boodikka states as G'Nort rushed in as he catches his breath.

"Hey guys, what did I missed?" G'Nort asked.

"Boodi, G'Nort!" Garfield and Soronik exclaimed as they're happy to see their friends.

"I was the only Lantern who didn't go to my sector, I just needed to confirm my suspicion on Sinestro and I was right." Boodikka states.

"I just got out of the storage room I got myself locked in, again." G'Nort replied meekly.

"We got to get the Guardians out!" Soronik states as the Guardians uses their telekinesis to disappear to safety.

"Sinestro, by Article C section 13, of the Green Lantern Corps, you're under arrest for treason, conspiracy, espionage, and many counts of planetary destruction!" Garfield told Sinestro as the man gets up.

"I don't think so Garfield, see I was going to offer you and my daughter a plce in my Corps but it appears that neither will take it. All across the galaxy my Lanterns are attacking your Lanterns and they will converge on Oa to destroy it." Sinestro replied as he and the human Yellow Lantern readied for battle. "We will not go down without a fight."

"Bring it on, traitor!" Garfield yelled out as he, Soronik, Boodikka, and G'Nort charges in towards the opposing Lanterns as they fight. Slade easily knocks G'Nort out of the central of the Guardians as the mutt Lantern flew sky high like a baseball.

"G'Nort!" Garfield shouts as he turns to Slade "You will pay!" He roars as he transforms into a giant Tamaranean dog with constructed armor as he charges towards Slade, but the mercenary leaps up and uses his constructed katana's to slash on the green alien mutt's back, causing him to scream "Gyaaah!"

"Garfield!" Soronik shouts as she turns to anger as she shoots green beam towards her father, who made a quick getaway. She turns to face Slade as the mercenary constructs a pistol and aims it towards her.

"So long, you two would've made better apprentices." Slade states as he pulls the trigger, just as Boodikka pushes Soronik out of the way.

BANG!

"Boodi!" Soronik shouts as she flew towards Boodikka's aid as Slade escapes. The yellow pistol shot through Boodikka's heart as she starts to fall. Garfield catches Boodikka just in topi me before she falls into the floor.

"Hang on, Boodi!" Soronik states as Gar look at the woman as he close his eyes "Garfield, we have to save her!"

"There's nothing to save her, Soro." Garfield replied as Boodikka's Lantern ring dies out as it slips from her finger "Boodikka's dead."

"No..." Soronik whispered as the Guardians appeared once again as they see the fallen Lantern Boodikka.

"We are sorry Garfield and Soronik." One of the Guardians said.

"Boodikka's death will not be in vein." Garfield replied as he stood up to pick up Boodikka's body "We gotta call the remaining Lanterns from their sector, Sinestro will not escape justice."

The Guardians nodded as they call all of the Lanterns to head back to Oa, if it were simple since they're battling against the Sinestro Corps.

"Soronika, Guardians start calling al Lanterns back to Oa!" Garfield ordered at he sent a call out to Kilowog.

/

"What do you want kid! I'm kind of in the middle of something!" Kilowog growled as he envaded a yellow claw from a reptilian Lantern.

"Sinestro has betrayed us and all Lanterns are ordered back to Oa!"Garfield's frantic voice was heard by both Lanterns.

"I know kid." Kilowog replied as he tossed two green hard constructs at his foe. "This Arkillo had taken great joy in informing me. I'll be riq-" He told the kid before a giant explosion cut off communications.

/

"NO! KILOWOG!" Garfield yelled as he feared the worst for the giant brute of a Lantern. "H-H-He's g-gone."

"Arisia, Laira, Katma come in!" Soronik pleads to her friends if they're alive.

Soon they heard two voices that was John and Guy "This is Lantern Stewart, heading down to Oa!"

"Lantern Gardner here, I'm gonna need help defending the Earth!" Guy told them "I knew there's something fishy about that Sinestro!"

"You're not the only one Guy. Where's Hal?" Gar asked him.

"Defending Coast City from the other Yellow Lantern." Guy states as he defends himself.

"Come back to Oa, and contact the League to defend the Earth in case Sinestro's Corps targets it." Garfield told as he contacts more of the other Lanterns who are still alive.

**/**

**And so the war has begun. Who shall stand, and who shall fall? Stay tuned and find out!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	17. Yellow vs Green(Part 2)

**I do not own BB, Green Lanterns, or anything else in the DC Universe.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**The Spectrum Wars: When Green and Yellow Clashed(Part 2):**

In Oa, Garfield, Soronik, and the Guardians waits for the other Green Lanterns to return to Oa. The body of the now deceased Boodikka lay inside the metal casket as they moan for the loss of their friend.

"They'll be here, Soronik." Garfield told end as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"Look!" One of the guardians said as they saw a Green Lantern falling. Gar recognize the Lantern Arisia as she is about to fall down, but luckily he caught her with a constructed giant baseball glove.

"Arisia!" Gar exclaimed as he sees that Arisia's alright.

"Garfield...we must..." Arisia fell unconscious as she rest.

"Weak." Spoke a female yellow Lantern with long autumn hair, dark killer eyes, razor sharp teeth, and wears a Yellow Lantern Corps uniform similar to Sinestro's "I, Karu-Sil will destroy you Guardians."

"Over my dead body, woman!" Garfield growled as he moved his unconscience girlfriend over with the casket and Soronik. "Or is it over yours? I get so confused sometimes?" He chuckled as he grinded his teeth in anger.

"You think you can threaten me!?" Kari-Sin yelled in outrage as she charged at the human Lantern.

"It's more like I gave my word." Garfield whispered as he looked at the casket one last time before using a giant, spiked baseball bat construct to his the Yellow Lanterns with. "And I always keep my word!" He yelled as he flew up to follow up his attack with brass knuckles.

"Please be careful, Garfield." Soronik whispered as she cared for her friend and saw her boyfriend charge forth into battle.

"So this is Oa?" Spoke a booming voice as Soronik turns around as she stood frozen as she saw more members of the Yellow Lanterns, for which they are wanted criminals of the galaxy. DevilDog, Snap Trap, Arkillio, Kryb, Cyborg Superman, Gleen, and of course Deathstroke. "So Sinestro wants us to take over here?" DevilDog asked.

"As long as I kill the parents, and take the children inside my rib cage." Kryb chuckled as her cage like body filled with screaming alien babies disturbs Soronik.

"Soronik." The female guardian spoke to her "We, the Guardians have a new rule for the GL Corps: if you spot a Yellow Lantern, use lethal force. Kill them if you had to."

"But we don't kill." Soronik states.

"If you see them with yellow outfits, the do must." One of the eldest guardian respond as he glares at the Yellow Lanterns. "Destroy the Sinestro Corps at once."

"Gladly." Garfield growled as came into view with blood on his uniform. "This is your last oppertunity. Take off those rings and leave Oa, or I'll gladely use lethal force."

"Confident in yourself aren't you, Mr. Logan?" Deathstroke asked as he stepped forward.

"You?" Garfield snarled as he remembered the masked man being Terra's master. "You don't seem all broke up over your apprentice?"

"She was a foolish child." Slade remarled. "Like you." He added as he created a yellow katana. "Show your worth as a warrior."

"Gladly." Garfield growled as he constructs giant green Thanagarean maces as he charges towards Deathstroke. Garfield made the first strike, but Deathstroke dodges his attack as he swipes his katana onto Gar's side, causing the green young man to scream in agony. DevilDog charges in as he punches Garfield in the stomach, launching him towards a building.

"Pathetic." Robot-Superman states as he flew towards the Lantern but Soronik blocks him "Get out of the way, bitch."

"Not until I eliminate you and your Sinestro Corps." Soronik growled as Robot-Superman constructs a gun and aims it towards her, but did not expect a green harpoon ran through his arm.

"GGAAAHHH!" Robot-Superman screams as he looks up and gets punched by a green boxing glove.

"Let's show these psychos what the Green Lantern Corps are made up!" Hal Jordan shouts as he, Guy, John, Katma, Arkkus, Laira, Iolande, Ch'p, Galius, and the rest of what's left of the Green Lanterns came forward as Ch'p, Arkkus, and Galius charges towards Robot-Superman, taking and ripping him apart.

Garfield flew forward as he saw the Green Lanterns fighting the Sinestro Corps, but alas, didn't saw Kilowag.

"Hey Elf! Quit starring in the air and help us kick their asses!" Guy shouts as he punches Arkillios.

"Kily?" Garfield sadly asked the air as he shed a single tear before his fists clenched and he took off towards the masked man. "I will avenge him!"

"Poor little boy, can't handle the loss of an alien." Deathstroke mocked as he went back into battle with two katanas.

"AAAAHHHH!" Garfield roared as he charged forth with two katanas of his own and attacked the man.

Deathstroke blocked the changeling's constant attacks per move for several minutes before he stabbed him in his thigh and leg and darkly chuckled as the gree human crumpled to the ground in agony and fury.

"This isn't over." Garfield growled through his teeth as he struggled to stand up but got kicked back down by his opponent.

"Just stay down." Slade suggested as he kicked the teenager in his ribs a few times.

"I'll...bring you...to Justice." Garfield gasped out.

"I'm the greatest mercenary on Earth, do you really think you can beat me?" The man was so filled with confidence and arrogance that he failed to see the giant Green Lantern fling behind him.

Suddenly the masked Yellow Lantern found himself impacted into a building as he and Garfield looked up to see the smirking face of Kilowog. "Rule 101 of ring slinging, brusier. Always mind your surroundings."

"Kilowog?" Garfield whispered in pure joy.

"What? You can't kill off this old sack of meat that easily." Kilowag told as next to him is Lobo "Gotta thank this bruiser for finding me."

"I'm glad your back, but did you really have to bring Lobo here?" Garfield asked.

"Hey, when the main man owes pig face a favor, and I owe you a favor to kick those copycat Lanterns!" Lobo told as he brings out his big guns.

"Better than Guy on any day." Garfield states as he constructs giant boxing gloves as he quickly heals himself.

"You are persistent." Slade states as he brings out his yellow katanas. "Maybe you can be of a bigger challenge than Robin."

"I'd like to think so, he seems like kind of a jackass." Garfield replied as he waited for the masked man to make the first move with new found confidence in himself and the Green Lantern Corpe.

"Smart. Waiting for me to make the first move. Smart." Slade praised. "Something that Robin never learned."

With that the Yellow Lantern rushed forth towards the Green Lantern and changed his katanas into a bo-staff and brought into to bare against the Lantern who followed his motions and blocked with his own bo-staff and the mercenary could see the fire in the changeling's eyes.

_'Now this is more like it.'_ Slade thought and he kicked the Lantern back and went back on he attack and got a hit in on the green human on the side of his face which knocked a tooth loose. _'Too bad it was only one tooth.'_

Garfield falls back as Slade looms in on him as he prepares to strike down Garfield, but is then shot to the side by a green laser. Garfield turns as he saw a dizzy G'Nort with a lump on his head.

"Got'em." G'Nort said as he falls down as he rest his head.

"Thanks, G'Nort," Gar comments as he flew up as he raise his ring hand "In Brightest Day...

"...in Darkest Night..." John Stewart spoke as he beats Kryb.

"...No evil shall escape my sight." Hal said as he fights Arkillio.

"Let those who worship..." Guy punched another Yellow Lantern soldier.

"...evil's might..." Soronik and Katma spoke together.

"Beware my power..." Iolande said as she smashes DevilDog.

"Green Lantern's might!" All the Green Lanterns spoke together as their green rings glow as they grew powerful enough to defeat the opposing Lanterns.

"LANTERNS RETREAT!" Sinestro ordered his forces as they all attempt to leave but only half of them make it.

"Wait!" Garfield called out to Sinestro.

"What is it?" Sinestro deadpanned.

"When you came back to us and you started all of this." Garfield started as he motioned to the battlefield and a destroyed Oa. "Were we still friends? Were you still the father figure that I loved?"

"I will always be your friend, Garfield." Sinestro replied as he flew away and the mentally and physically exhuasted Garfield passed out and plumeted to the ground with a thud.

"Garfield!" Soronika and the other girls yelled as their boyfriend hit the ground. "We need to heal him!" Soronika shouted.

"The healing chambers have ben destroyed." A Guardian stated.

"Raven!" Arisia yelled. "Raven, can heal, Garfield!"

"You girls take Garfield," Hal looks over to the unconscious G'Nort "and G'Nort to the Titans Tower on Earth."

"I'm coming with, that mutt's my partner and G'Nort can't survive a planet without me." Ch'p states.

"Can't believe Sinestro betrayed us all." Kilowag growled.

"I'll say, I knew I get bad vibes from that devil face, hence the name Sinestro." Guy comments as he wants to lash out Sinestro.

"This is only the beginning." one of the guardians spoke as he floats in the air with the rest "Oa will be in need of repair, we must prepare our forces."

"We're at war." Hal commented with a sigh. "I should probably inform the Justice League and you girls inform the Titans!"

"You got it, Hal!" Iolanda yelled back as they carry the two Lanterns to Earth.

/

Raven and Starfire were pacing in the common room, they have been for hours and their teammate were tired of it.

"Stop it!" Blue Beatle and Cyborg yelled in unison.

"DON'T TELL US TO STOP!" Starfire roared.

"SOMETHING HAPPENED TO GARFIELD!" Raven screamed as her two eyes became four. "HE'S IN DANGER!"

"Why don't you call him?" Cyborg asked. "He has his communicator."

"Tried it, but he didn't answered." Star states as she felt something bad happened to Garfield, just as Blue Beetle sits up.

"Oi, my scarab senses Green Lanterns coming towards the tower!" Blue Beetle states as Cyborg looks out the window and spots the Green Lantern girls and Ch'p holding Garfield and G'Nort "Let them in. We got two injured Lanterns and Garfield's the most hurt."

"Please let him in!" Starfire demands as she rush out of the tower to grab Garfield and G'Nort and bring them to the medical wing.

/

A few weeks later, Garfield sits on the bed at the Titans medical wing with G'Nort on his side. They're both bandaged up but at least they have Ch'p and the other girls with them.

"Thanks, tin man, for treating us." Garfield told Cyborg.

"Anytime Grass Stain." Cyborg replied as he inserts some sedatives on G'Nort "There, G'Nort's going to think about chasing fire hydrants for a while."

"Like always." Ch'p quipped.

"I'm sorry that Sinestro betrayed the G.L. Corps, Garfield." Raven said to her crush.

"It's fine, but the next time I see him, I'm going to beat him to the ground, along with Slade who killed Boodikka." Garfield replied as he growled.

"Do you have the Yellow Ring?" Robin asked.

"No, I had Terra's after she killed herself, but Sinestro took it away." Garfield replied.

"That ring was evidence, and may have been useful." Robin told in disappointment.

"Hey bird brain, the yellow ring is too dangerous for any hands, and it's to be looked over by an official galactic officer of the law!" Ch'p argued the boy wonder.

"What so I'm not good enough?" Robin growled at the little alien.

"No you're not." Garfield cut in. "Those rings are not meant for people who the ring did not see as worthy. Those yellow rings sought out serial killers, rapists and regular old psychos like Terra and Wilson."

_'I can do that job just as good.' _"Maybe you forgot that Batman trained me." Robin countered hotly.

"And I'm a Green Lantern. If you want a fight then you can just bring i-."

"Absolutly not!" Raven cut off. "You need to rest! If you want we can take turns staying with you so you aren't without company, either than that you need to relax!"

"S-Sure, Rae. I could use some one on one time with you this time." Garfield stated as he sank back into his bed.

"Damn it!" Arisia cursed.

"You lost the bet, Arisia. He mated with the Tamaranean." Lolanda commented in glea.

This didn't go missed by Robin's ears as he heard that _'He had sex with Starfire while I was out!?'_ He screamed out of his mind as he marches out of the medical bay.

"Is your leader always that stressed out?" Garfield asked.

"You should see him obsessing over Slade." Raven replied "But now that Slade's a Yellow Lantern, who knows how dangerous that will make him."

"Evident on the scars on my body." Garfield spoke "How do you survive a guy like him?"

"Well Slade is always creepy, tried to get Robin as his apprentice once. Didn't work out for Slade's part." Raven told him.

"Have you met JayBird? He's the second Robin but is more calm, and a cool little guy." Garfield comments with a chuckle.

"No. We never met anybody in Robin's family and we don't even know his secret identity." Starfire shook her head. "Does he not trust us?"

"Maybe I should invite Jaybird over? Friends visit each other when they are hurt, right?" Garfield asked everybody.

"Wonder if this JayBird's a much more cool down version of bird boy?" Ch'p wondered "Hope he isn't nuts."

/

In a swamp where the secret headquarters of the Secret Society resides as it contains the arch nemesis of every superhero from the Justice League. Lex Luthor, Joker, Cheetah, Klarion, Giganta, Captain Cold, Black Manta, you name them all.

Standing in front was Sinestro, as he came to the secret headquarters of the villains.

"So, you're considered the arch nemesis of the Green Lanterns when you've defected them, Sinestro." Lex Luthor comments "So what can you offer the Secret Society?"

"Fear." Sinestro stated as he used his ring to read what everybody was afraid of and used his ring to create constructs of them all. "I am fear."

"Welcome aboard." Luthor chuckled.

"Just get that stupid thing away!" Chettah growled.

"Fine." Sinestro got rid of all constructs.

"That would make things easier for old crowhead." Joker cackled madly. "Maybe he should be given a ring."

"You don't choose the ring." Sinestro states as the yellow ring floats above his hand "The ring chooses you."

/

"Dear Hera, Yellow Lanterns?" Wonder Woman asked as she and the rest of the Justice League chairmen all listens to Hal, John, and Guy's explanation.

"Not just Yellow, but there are possibly more Lantern Corps, and we must make sure everyone's notified about a possible war coming." John states.

"I can't believe one of your own would turned on you." Superman said.

"I would. I've never trusted Sinestro at all." Batman states in monotone and anger of the man who Garfield used looks up to "How's Garfield dealing with the betrayal?"

"Not good." Hal commented the last living person who he saw as a father figure just betrayed him and caused the death of someone that he loved. "And on top of that he is recouperating at Titans Tower in Jump City."

"Garfield's been injured!?" Wonder Girl yelped as she had been spying on them.

"Donna, wait!" Wonder Woman ordered her sister.

"No sister, I need to make sure that Garfield is alright!" Wonder Girl yelled in anger.

"He has mates to do that." Wonder Woman stated.

"But I love him! And I want to be his mate and make sure he's alright!" Wonder Girl cried as tears welled in her eyes. "Please!?" She pleaded with her older sister.

Wonder Woman sigh as she new that Garfield means well, but he has this damn effect on females, it's consider a superpower "Alright, you can go see him at Titans Tower, but no mating."

"Thank you, sister!" Wonder Girl replied as she wipes her tears as she rush out to the transporter to see Garfield at Titans Tower.

"Gar sure has an affect on women." Zatanna states with a smile.

"I'm more concern that his pelvis might break from all those girlfriends." Guy joked as no one laughed.

"You should at least let the girl date the guy. I mean no sex but at least kiss and date. She loves the guy and we all know and love that kid." Superman commented before he found himself with in the woman who he sees as a sister's Lasso of Truth.

"Would you allow Kara to date Garfield? Or even Karen?" Wonder Woman questioned the man who she saw as a brother.

"Yes." Superman replied which shocked the Amazon. "Mostly Kara, not sure if Karen even dates people though, but Kara is interested in dating and we all know how good of a guy Garfield is."

"Well he did help looking out Supergirl's ship when it was crashing toward's Earth two years ago." Captain Marvel states.

"Maybe Gar can date Batgirl?" Hawkgirl suggests.

"Probably." Batman said with a shrug.

/

An large ship floated around the last remains of the Citidel as a bulking figure with a black reach armor looks around and saw the dead bodies of the Psions and the Gordanians.

"The whole race has been extinct." the Black Beetle comments as he communicates his leader. "What are your orders, leader?"

"Try to find the source of their destruction and then you end their race." He heard over his communications.

"Yes, leader." Black Beetle replied as he flew off.

/

"How are you feeling, Rae? I hope that having Terra around hadn't caused you any damage?" Garfield asked as he sat alone in the room with the demoness who was blushing under her hood being with the shirtless Lantern.

"I'm fine Garfield, but I am more concerned about you." Raven replied. "Are you okay? I mean really okay? The man you saw like a father betrayed you?"

Gar sigh as he lay his head down on his pillow. "When you told me that there's something about Sinesto that felt off, I thought it could be from the trauma he suffered when he was enslavement. I should've seen it sooner that those years he went MIA he's been driven insane. Now he blames the G.A. Corps for not rescuing him sooner."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Gar." Raven told him.

"My parents, Tokar'i, Amin Sur, Tomar-Re, and now Boodikka are dead." He said with a crack in his voice "I'm suppose to save lives, but how come I can't save their's?"

"You will save other though." Raven assured. "Sometimes fate takes those closest from you so you have the strength to fight for others who can't fight for themselves from a more powerful opponent."

"Like I failed to save Boodika and Sinestro so I can save you and everybody else from the other Lanterns?" Garfield asked as his tears dried as he leaned closer to read the girl's eyes. "Is that what you mean?"

Raven's breath hitched in her throat as she saw the Lantern's face getting close and that meant his lips were getting closer. "Y-Y-Yeah." She huskily replied as she leaned closer to kiss her crush. _'So close.'_

_'She's going to kiss me?'_ Garfield asked himself as he decided to kiss the demoness and make her his newest mate.

Their lips met as Raven's hands cup her crush's face and his arms latch around her waits and pulled her close to the bed as litle sparkles of black energy exploded into mini fireworks.

"Garfield, are you alright!?" Donna asked as she busted through the door to see the two kissing Titans. _'Damn it, Diana!'_

**/**

**The gears are set, the war has begun. **

**Also yes, most of these Yellow Lanterns are real.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
